


Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Stage Adaptation

by Blocky



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Adaptation, Developing Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blocky/pseuds/Blocky
Summary: Exactly what it says on the box. The entirety of Evangelion, adapted for the stage. A three-act monstrosity incorporating elements from the anime, manga and reboot film series, brutally spliced together in a condensed mess of artistic liberty, mild plagiarism and straight-up disrespect in the face of Hideaki Anno. This is Neon Genesis Evangelion in three acts. Please forgive me.





	1. Act One, Scenes 1-6

**Author's Note:**

> "You stop that." - Tay B., on hearing I was attempting the project.  
> "This is an abomination." - Laura H., on the finished product.  
> "[raucous laughter]" - half of my twitter followers.  
> "[awkward silence]" - the other half.
> 
> Look, there's no excuse for this. One day I was feeling particularly creative and I guess egotistical and thought to myself, mostly as a joke, "I could totally adapt Evangelion". It was funny. Then for some reason I thought about that concept all day. Then the next day. By the next week I had a notepad file full of notes and ideas and I realized there was nothing I could do to stop this absolute trainwreck of simultaneous geek idolatry and blasphemy from happening and now, a few months later, have more or less finished it (this is only the second draft but I feel like I'm at the point where I can/should stop).
> 
> There are a number of differences to the original story in this adaptation, notably the number of Angels, character arcs/motivations/presences at different points in the story and Kaji's entire personality, but given Evangelion's relative disregard for consistency between its mediums I don't think it's much of a concern. If Anno can invent new Angels, make up the entire third movie, alter every iteration of Kaworu enough times to fuel the fandom's timeline theory speculations and insert a sexy OC in 2.22 then I can give Rei feelings and Shinji the schoolyard romance of a lifetime.
> 
> A lot of the themes and morals have been reworked or changed entirely due to my own perspective and interpretations of the texts - for example, every romantic/sexual relationship with Shinji has been eliminated except his developing relationship with Kaworu and Rei gradually becomes a real person over the course of the story instead of remaining a creepy doll for the 90's to jerk off to. While I have tried to be faithful to the original story, some things came out quite differently. Nothing in this work is indicative of what I believe Evangelion is or should be about, rather a different version of it. We all accepted Campus Apocalypse and the Shinji Ikari Raising Project so really who cares if Ritsuko takes the narrative place of her own mother.
> 
> So, to everyone who wanted me to do this and to everyone who really did not want me to do this, I give you an actual and honest attempt at recreating the story of Neon Genesis Evangelion from my own perspective. Thank you, I'm sorry, good luck and merry fucking christmas.

## Scene 1

SHINJI: … I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing. I’m nobody special. I’m not smart. I’m not strong. I’m not interesting. There’s not a lot I can do. Most of the time it doesn’t feel like there’s any reason I should exist. Does anyone else feel that way?

I used to wonder why people wouldn’t want each other to understand them… but I don’t even understand myself. And if I don’t understand myself, then it doesn’t make sense how anyone could think they could understand me. Is it even possible to understand someone? Don’t I want to understand myself? Am I scared of myself?

… I’m scared of being alone. To only be with myself. Is that the same thing? I’m scared of nobody loving me, or wanting me, or… understanding me. But if they did understand me, would they see the same meaningless, helpless, useless person I do? If I let other people see the me, is that the me they’ll see? Will they hate me as much as I do?

I’m scared of being alone. I’m scared of being hated. I’m scared I’m not worth my place on this earth. … even though I know the truth I’m still scared of it. There’s no reason for me to be here. There’s no reason for me to be needed by anyone… so what does it matter if I’m alive or not?

 

## Scene 2

_MISATO is driving a car, SHINJI in the passenger’s seat. MISATO is speaking on a mobile phone._

MISATO: - and make sure it’s an express. Okay. I know, I’m late I… yes, don’t worry, his safety is top priority. Of course I know, I volunteered to pick him up! Yes, that works. See you.

_MISATO hangs up. She and SHINJI sit in silence for a moment._

MISATO: That should help us make up some time once we get there. You’re being awfully quiet, you okay?

SHINJI: Huh? Oh, yeah.

MISATO: You sure? I figured you’d be asking a million questions right now.

SHINJI: Um, no. Sorry.

MISATO: It’s nothing to be sorry for. Come on, you’re not interested in why you’ve been summoned to the city so suddenly? Who I even am?

SHINJI: … I guess I figured you wouldn’t have given me answers if I did ask.

MISATO: So you’re that type of kid. The kind who assumes the worst.

SHINJI: I guess.

MISATO: Still, you could afford to be a little inquisitive. You just got in as soon as I opened the door, I could’ve been a total stranger!

SHINJI: You would be either way.

MISATO: And you came with me anyway?

SHINJI: You told me to.

MISATO: … Misato Katsuragi.

SHINJI: … Shinji Ikari.

MISATO: Nice to meet you, Shinji Ikari. Now tell me… how much do you know about NERV?

SHINJI: … only that it’s where my father works.

MISATO: So you at least know he’s the one who-

SHINJI: Yeah.

MISATO: … do you know much else about him?

SHINJI: My teacher told me he does something ‘important to the future of mankind’.

MISATO: That’s a pretty good way of putting it.

SHINJI: But NERV… what, do they want something from me?

MISATO: … I guess you were right, there are questions I can’t give answers for. Not just yet, anyway.

SHINJI: … It wouldn’t surprise me. No way dad would’ve asked unless he needed something.

MISATO: He’s a busy man, Shinji.

SHINJI: I know.

_A loud explosion is heard and the car is rocked._

SHINJI: What was that!?

MISATO: Already!?

SHINJI: What do you mean ‘already’!?

MISATO: Hold on, Shinji-

_MISATO slams on the accelerator._

SHINJI: Agh! Misato, what are you-

_[WRITER’S DIRECTION: A brief flash of the image of SACHIEL appears across the backmost panel.]_

_SHINJI gasps as he sees something out of his window._

SHINJI: What- what the hell is that!?

_MISATO sees it, too. While she was expecting to see it in theory, seeing it for the first time is shocking._

MISATO: That? That means we’re late. Hold tight, Shinji.

 

## Scene 3

_NERV Central Dogma. GENDO and FUYUTSUKI are watching a group of military experts command the situation. RITSUKO is nearby, as are NERV’s three sub-commanders MAYA, HYUGA and SHIGERU._

MAN 2: Air Force reports the attack was ineffectual.

MAN 3: A direct hit, but… the target is still active.

MAN 2: The tank battalion’s been wiped out!

MAN 3: It’s striding over our defences like they’re not even there!

MAN 1: Why is it still standing!?

FUYUTSUKI: It’s as we warned, gentlemen. As long as it’s A.T. Field is active, conventional weapons just won’t be of any use.

_The men look between FUYUTSUKI and GENDO, concerned._

MAN 1: Fine. As of now, operational command will be transferred to NERV.

MAN 2: That makes you our last line of defence.

FUYUTSUKI: A fact we are more than aware of.

_FUYUTSUKI wordlessly instructs RITSUKO and the three commanders to take their positions at the desks._

FUYUTSUKI: After fifteen years… the day has finally come.

MAN 1: Time to show us what you’ve got. You’ve talked big in the past, but if you can’t stop this thing-

GENDO: That won’t be a problem. That’s what NERV’s for.

_RITSUKO receives a message on her phone._

RITSUKO: The pilot is being delivered, sir.

GENDO: Good.

FUYUTSUKI: The pilot- what pilot?

GENDO: The pilot for Unit-01. A spare has just arrived.

 

## Scene 4

_NERV headquarters. MISATO is leading SHINJI around, trying to find where she’s meant to go._

SHINJI: This- this is NERV?

MISATO: Yep. NERV HQ, secret underground GeoFront base, the key to ensuring mankind’s place in the world.

SHINJI: What does that-

MISATO: West entrance, north at Gate 3 – I swear they built this place to be confusing on purpose. We should be on Route 8 but somehow we’re-

_RITSUKO enters._

RITSUKO: Lost again, Misato, I knew it.

MISATO: Oh! Hey, Ritsuko. Don’t think you could help us out a little, could you?

RITSUKO: Hurry – the target is approaching faster than we’d anticipated.

RITSUKO starts leading MISATO and SHINJI through NERV.

RITSUKO: You must be Shinji?

SHINJI: Uh, yeah-

RITSUKO: Ritsuko Akagi, head of Project E Technology Division here at NERV. I understand you must be lost regarding your purpose here, but I hope you understand our current difficulties regarding timeframe.

SHINJI: Yeah, sure, uh- where are we going?

RITSUKO leads them into a room of darkness.

 

## Scene 5

RITSUKO: … Shinji, you’re about to see something that may surprise you. Try to prepare yourself.

SHINJI: What?

_The lights turn on. SHINJI is looking directly at the head of Evangelion Unit 01. He is shocked._

SHINJI: What… is that?

RITSUKO: The most advanced weapon system ever developed by man – the synthetic humanoid Evangelion.

SHINJI: Evangelion…?

RITSUKO: The creature you saw out there was an ‘Angel’, a monster that threatens the human race. The Evangelions, like this Unit-01, are the only things on earth powerful enough to stop it. Humanity’s last hope for survival.

SHINJI: ‘Last hope’… this is what my father’s been working on?

GENDO: Correct.

_GENDO is revealed to be standing at a heightened position near the Eva._

GENDO: It’s been a while.

SHINJI: … dad…

GENDO: [to RITSUKO] We’re moving out.

MISATO: Moving out? But Unit-02’s not ready yet! And Unit-00’s still in cryostasis, how are you-

_MISATO looks between RITSUKO and SHINJI._

MISATO: What, Unit-01? With who?

_RITSUKO looks to SHINJI._

MISATO: … you’re- You’re not serious?

GENDO: Shinji. You will be Unit-01’s pilot.

_SHINJI is shocked and surprised. The adults argue around him._

MISATO: But it took Rei weeks to synchronize with her Eva, Shinji just got here!

RITSUKO: The Angel is here, Misato. Defeating it is our top priority. If we have somebody with even a chance of synchronizing with Unit-01, then we’ve got to risk it.

SHINJI: (to GENDO) … is this… why you sent for me? You want me to… to get in this thing and fight?

GENDO: Correct.

RITSUKO: You’re the only one who can, Shinji.

SHINJI: B-but I can’t! Fight whatever that – thing was? I’ll…. it’ll-

GENDO: You’ll receive instruction.

SHINJI: It’ll kill me!

GENDO: It won’t.

SHINJI: How can you say that? Why are you doing this? You never wanted me here before, why did you bring me here for this?

GENDO: Because now you have a use.

SHINJI: … there’s no way. I can’t… I won’t…!

GENDO: If you won’t, then leave.

_An explosion in the distance._

VOICE-OVER SYSTEM: Alert. Block D personnel, please evacuate immediately.

MISATO: Shinji-

_SHINJI is silent, refusing to acknowledge anyone. GENDO opens a communication channel._

GENDO: Fuyutsuki. Brief Rei for engagement with the Angel.

FUYUTSUKI: Understood.

RITSUKO: Sir!

MISATO: Commander, you can’t!

GENDO: If the Third Child won’t co-operate then we must take another path.

RITSUKO: … understood.

SHINJI: I knew it… you didn’t need me at all…

MISATO: Shinji-

_REI is wheeled in on a hospital bed. She is bandaged and bruised. SHINJI sees her. She gets up with difficulty._

GENDO: Rei. Are you ready?

REI: … yes.

_REI starts her way across to Unit-01. She passes SHINJI, MISATO and RITSUKO._

_Another explosion sounds, much closer. Everybody stumbles and REI falls to the ground. SHINJI hurries to her._

SHINJI: Ah-! Are you alright?

MISATO: Was that it?

RITSUKO: It’s directly overhead…

SHINJI: [to REI] You’re… he’s making you-

_REI tries to get up but can’t. SHINJI shakes. He looks between REI and Unit-01._

SHINJI: I’ll do it… I’ll pilot it. I’ll pilot Unit-01.

 

## Scene 6

_SHINJI is fitted in the entry plug for Unit-01. Commanders MAYA, SHIGERU and HYUGA chatter. MISATO and RITSUKO are present._

MAYA: Stage three cool down, complete.

HYUGA: Flywheel rotation: halted. Disengaging.

SHIGERU: Auxiliary voltage, normal.

MAYA: Terminal signal plug, ejecting now.

SHIGERU: Ejection confirmed. Inserting entry plug.

_The lights in the entry plug turn on. SHINJI sees where he is._

HYUGA: Releasing spinal cord transmission system. Establishing connection.

MAYA: Plug depth holding at 2-0.  
SHIGERU: Initiating secondary contact.  
MAYA: Connecting interface.  
SHIGERU: A-10 neural connection, nominal.

HYUGA: Set cognitive morphology. Primary contact phase, complete. All nominal.

SHIGERU: Synapse synchronization rate, 41.3%.

RITSUKO: Over forty percent? For his first time in an Eva, that’s pretty incredible.

MAYA: Harmonics are within normal parameters. No instabilities detected.

RITSUKO: We’re clear for launch.

_As the following chatter continues, MISATO speaks to SHINJI._

> MAYA: Initiating launch sequence.
> 
> SHIGERU: Disengage lock bolts 1.
> 
> HYUGA: Disengage confirmed.
> 
> SHIGERU: Retracting umbilical bridge.
> 
> MAYA: Disengage lock bolt 2.
> 
> HYUGA: Disengage lock bolt 2 confirmed. Now removing restraint gear 1 and 2.
> 
> SHIGERU: Releasing safety, number 1 through 15.
> 
> MAYA: Release confirmed.
> 
> HUGA: Internal batteries, fully charged. External power source connection, normal.
> 
> SHIGERU: All unit transport systems are good to go. Lift hydraulics operating normally.
> 
> HYUGA: Eva Unit-01 now locking in position. Awaiting final launch clearance.
> 
> SHIGERU: Opening launch gates 1 thorough 8. Standing by.

MISATO: How’re you doing in there, Shinji?

SHINJI: I’m… fine.

MISATO: It’s okay to be scared, you know.

SHINJI: … then I’m scared.

MISATO: We’re with you, okay? We’re gonna be right behind you every step of the way.

SHINJI: But what if…

MISATO: What?

MAYA: Launch path is clear. All green, Miss Katsuragi!

MISATO: … [to SHINJI] You ready, Shinji?

SHINJI: … yeah.

MISATO: Then go get ‘em. [to the commanders] Release final safety! Evangelion Unit-01, move out!

_Unit-01 and SHINJI are launched above ground._

MISATO: Do I want to know what the Magi say?

RITSUKO: You don’t even want to know what I say.

SHINJI: (to himself) I can do this… I can do this… I want to do this...

_As Unit-01 reaches ground level, the First Angel SACHIEL appears._

MISATO: Shinji, do you see the target?

SHINJI: That… that’s-!

MISATO: Don’t panic, Shinji. Just concentrate on walking for now.

SHINJI: Walking…

_SHINJI tries to use the controls to move the Eva._

RITSUKO: It’s doing it…!

_SACHIEL readies an attack._

HYUGA: The Angel is preparing to attack!

MISATO: Shinji, watch out!

_SACHIEL attacks – a blast from its eyes. Unit-01 falls, SHINJI screams._

MAYA: A direct hit.

MISATO: What’s the damage?

HYUGA: Helmet damage – extent unknown!

SHINJI: My head… what’s happening-!?

MISATO: Shinji, pull it together, you have to get up! Now!

_SHINJI is terrified. He’s trying to move but it’s too difficult._

_SACHIEL lifts Unit-01 and grips its arm._

SHINJI: No! Agh!

MISATO: Shinji, focus! Listen to me – your arm isn’t really being pulled! It’s the Eva – whatever it feels, you feel.

SHINJI: Oh god, oh god-

MISATO: [to the commanders] Where are his defences?

HYUGA: His field’s not up, it’s not unfolding!

_SACHIEL breaks Unit-01’s arm. SHINJI screams._

MAYA: Left arm damaged!

SHIGERU: Cutting circuits!

MISATO: Shinji, you have to fight back! The Angel’s on you, get rid of it!

SHINJI: I’m trying!

_SHINJI tries to command Unit-01 but SACHIEL throws it against a building._

MISATO: Shinji!

_Impact. The lights in SHINJI’s entry plug go out._

MAYA: Critical system damage - Unit-01 isn’t responding!

MISATO: What about the pilot?

SHIGERU: Condition unknown.

MISATO: Pilot safety is now top priority, get him out of there!

MAYA: Ejection signals aren’t getting through! All remote links have been severed!

_SACHIEL looms ahead of Unit-01. SHINJI tries to make it work but it won’t._

SHINJI: Come on! Work! Please! Please get up, please!

_SACHIEL readies another attack._

SHINJI: No-!

MISATO: Shinji!

MAYA: Miss Katsuragi-

MISATO: What is it, what’s happening!?

MAYA: A second launch was just authorized…!

MISATO: A second launch? Who-

SHINJI: Misato? Misato, help! Misato, help me!

_SACHIEL attacks but is blocked by an A.T. Field from Unit-02, suddenly in the fray._

SHIGERU: Unit-02 intercepting attack!

MISATO: It’s operational!?

_SHINJI watches Unit-02 attack SACHIEL. SACHIEL deploys an A.T. Field as well, but Unit-02 breaks through it with some difficulty. SACHIEL’s core is crushed. SACHIEL dies._

SHIGERU: Target destroyed…!

MISATO: … launching an Eva without authorisation, entering battle without instructions… you’re in big trouble, young lady.

ASUKA: You think I was gonna lie down and wait while that thing destroyed humanity? Like hell I was gonna let you people give some new kid the glory!

_SHINJI is watching, terrified._


	2. Act One, Scenes 7-15

## Scene 7

_GENDO is sitting at a table conversing with the seven SEELE members via voice communications._

SEELE 01: Gendo Ikari. It would seem the promised day has come at last.

SEELE 04: Rather suddenly, at that.

SEELE 02: The arrival of the Angels heralds the beginning of a new age for humanity.

SEELE 03: And with them, its final test.

SEELE 01: The First Angel’s attack and subsequent destruction, as well as the successful deployment of Unit-01 – all according to plan, it would seem.

SEELE 04: The damage sustained by Unit-01 was not.

SEELE 05: Given to Unit-00’s suspension and Unit-02’s near-unfortunate incapacitation, however, this is a minor concern.

SEELE 07: What of the pilot for Unit-01?

GENDO: The efforts of Unit-01’s pilot was ineffectual, though operation was successful on a technical scale.

SEELE 01: As long as he is of potential use he is to remain under NERV supervision.

SEELE 06: Will he continue to be of use when the Second Angel attacks? Or will Unit-02 be required to venture in solo again?

GENDO: You needn’t be concerned. Now that Unit-01 is assigned to active duty the designated pilot will be undergoing evaluation and conditioning to prevent further incidences. In any case, the Dummy Pilot system is entering final stages of testing and should be ready for Eva-installation soon.

SEELE 04: See that it is.

SEELE 03: We are counting on you not to disappoint us. It’s your duty to ensure that NERV and the Evas are utilized appropriately.

SEELE 07: Precisely. Eliminating the Angels is a crucial step for us.

SEELE 01: The Human Instrumentality Project. Mankind’s ultimate goal. I would advise you not to lose sight of it.

GENDO: I understand. Rest assured, SEELE’s plans will soon come to fruition.

SEELE 01: That they will. Those us us gathered here, mark this day: the day humans – and Human Instrumentality – took its first steps against that which would eradicate us, its first steps to redemption.

 

## Scene 8

_A hospital room. SHINJI is in one bed, REI in the other. REI is conscious, SHINJI is only just waking up._

SHINJI: … unfamiliar ceiling.

_SHINJI notices REI in the other bed._

SHINJI: You…

_REI does not respond._

SHINJI: You’re… Rei?

REI: Yes.

SHINJI: You were hurt. Are you better now?

_REI doesn’t answer. SHINJI looks around the room._

SHINJI: Where… where am I?

REI: NERV hospital room.

SHINJI: What hap-… why am I here?

REI: Recovery. After your battle with the Angel.

SHINJI: The Angel…?

REI: It was destroyed.

SHINJI: Destroyed? So… everything’s okay now, right? It’s all over?

_REI looks at SHINJI._

REI: Why would you think that?

SHINJI: What?

_REI doesn’t answer._

SHINJI: … you’re a pilot too, aren’t you.

REI: Yes.

SHINJI: Is that why you got hurt? The Evangelion?

REI: The Eva didn’t hurt me. I was the one at fault. I let my heart cloud over with doubt, and the Eva reacted accordingly.

SHINJI: Cloud over? What does that mean?

REI: It doesn’t matter. I won’t let it happen again.

SHINJI: Again? You’re going to pilot again?

REI: Of course.

SHINJI: Why? Why would you have to?

_MISATO enters._

MISATO: Shinji, you’re awake!

SHINJI: Uh- yeah.

MISATO: Rei, good to see you doing well.

REI: Thank you.

MISATO: Come on, Shinji, the doctors said once you woke up you were free to go.

SHINJI: Go…? Go where? Home?

_MISATO smiles._

MISATO: If you’ll call it that. Come on.

_SHINJI gets up and gets ready to leave._

MISATO: There’s just one stop we need to make first.

SHINJI: Misato… if the Angel is gone… does that mean…?

MISATO: … we should get moving. Beat the traffic, you know?

_SHINJI is sadly understanding. He and MISATO go to leave, but GENDO appears in the doorway, arriving._

MISATO: C-commander!

_REI looks to GENDO._

GENDO: Katsuragi.

_SHINJI and GENDO look at each other for a moment. SHINJI looks between him and REI for a moment, then hurries past his father. MISATO follows. REI and GENDO look to each other._

REI: Commander.

GENDO: Hello, Rei.

 

## Scene 9

MISATO: In the last year of the twentieth century, a massive meteorite struck the continent of Antarctica. The ice caps were melted almost instantaneously, causing the planet's sea level to rise dramatically. Devastatingly abnormal weather patterns were set into motion and several thousand species of flora and fauna, as well as more than half the world's population were lost. Over the years humanity struggled through worldwide economic collapse, civil wars and the pain of such widespread loss – but we have restored ourselves, a historic display of the human race's resilience.

That meteorite was the event now known as Second Impact. It was a lie. Something to tell the public to hide the truth. The real trigger for Second Impact was a discovery made by an expedition led by NERV scientists – the dormant entity known as Adam. An ancient creature buried deep beneath the ice of the South Pole, NERV learned of its existence – and that of the Angels – from a set of documents called the 'Dead Sea Scrolls'. After being asleep for an immeasurable amount of time, during the experiments performed on it, Adam began to wake up. There was only one survivor. A little girl, the daughter of one of the scientists. she… _I_ only had a glimpse of the creature, the monster that nearly ended us all.

Had its resurrection succeeded, the fallout from Second Impact would have been catastrophically worse – the total elimination of all life on Earth. People did find God, and in their joy they tried to posses him. That is why they were punished. Now, humanity is once again facing extinction. With the arrival of the Angels, as prophecized by the Scrolls, a potential Third Impact looms on the horizon. That is what NERV and the Evangelions are trying to avert. Humanity survived one Impact, and if we have any say in it, we will prevent a Third.

I know what you're thinking. Of all these events, what was First Impact meant to be? Well, if Second Impact reshaped humanity and Third Impact would destroy it, then First Impact would have been... Lilith.

 

## Scene 10

_MISATO and SHINJI are in an elevator, going down._

SHINJI: How far down are we going?

MISATO: … I want you to see something, Shinji. Fifteen years ago, the human race was nearly wiped out in the aftermath of Second Impact. We nearly didn’t survive the turn of the century.

SHINJI: I’ve learned this in school, what d-

MISATO: What you didn’t learn was what happens next. When Second Impact happened, the arrival of the Angels was predetermined. If one of them should ever manage to get past our defences and make its way down here to Terminal Dogma… humanity would not survive.

_The elevator lands and opens. The gigantic, crucified form of LILITH is visible. SHINJI stares in horrified awe._

SHINJI: What- what is that? Is that… one of them?

MISATO: No. This is so much more. What you see before you, Shinji, is the origin of all life on this planet, as well as the key to its end. This is Lilith.

SHINJI: Lilith?

MISATO: This is what the Angels are here for. If an Angel comes into contact with Lilith, everything she created, every living creature on this earth would disappear. It’s NERV’s job to protect Lilith and prevent the Third Impact from occurring.

SHINJI: … this… is why I pilot…?

MISATO: I want you to understand what you did here today, what you’re doing here at NERV – not just for Rei, or your father… but for everyone. For the world.

_MISATO takes SHINJI’s hand._

MISATO: Thank you, Shinji.

_SHINJI stares at LILITH._

 

## Scene 11

_Outside MISATO’s apartment. MISATO and SHINJI arrive._

MISATO: It’s all cleared with the higher-ups, the only one who gave any resistance was Ritsuko – asked if I was taking on too much responsibility, can you believe that? So I told her, what’s the big deal? We’re all perfectly capable, mature people. What’s a white lie between friends, after all? Haha… she didn’t believe me, anyway.

 _MISATO opens the door,_ _finding many boxes of SHINJI’s belongings._ _She_ _steps inside and starts making herself at home but SHINJI waits at the threshold._

MISATO: Oh good, they’ve delivered your stuff already. I was worried we’d have to waste time picking them up, not just unpacking…

_MISATO sees SHINJI not coming in._

MISATO: Well, come in, then.

_SHINJI hesitates, but steps inside._

MISATO: Home, sweet home. From now on, this place is yours as much as it is mine, so make yourself at home, okay?

SHINJI: Uh, alright. Um… where should I put my-

_ASUKA emerges loudly from a bedroom, startling SHINJI._

ASUKA: I thought I heard your voice, Misato, what took you so long-?

_ASUKA and SHINJI see each other._

ASUKA: Who the hell are you?

MISATO: Asuka, I thought you’d be asleep by now.

ASUKA: Couldn’t. Who’s the kid?

SHINJI: Kid?

MISATO: Asuka, this is Shinji, Shinji Ikari. Shinji, this is-

ASUKA: Ikari? As in Commander Ikari?

MISATO: … Asuka Langley-Soryu. The pilot for Evangelion Unit-02.

SHINJI: Unit-02? Then the Angel – that was you?

ASUKA: Damn right it was me! It was only fitting, after all – Unit-00 and Unit-01 are nothing but beta-testing prototypes. Unit-02 is the final product: the world’s first true Evangelion. What else would draw first blood?

MISATO: Of course, there’s nothing _wrong_ with Units 00 and 01, is there, Asuka?

ASUKA: I’d rather let the results do the talking.

So – heard about my glorious victory from your dad, huh? Or did Misato fill you in?

SHINJI: Uh…

ASUKA: … whatever. So you’re what, the Commander’s son? Are you delivering something? Sending a message?

SHINJI: Uh...

MISATO: Asuka, Shinji is going to be living with us now.

ASUKA: What!? Are you joking? Why’s some boy moving in? Can’t he live with his dad in whatever fancy Commander penthouse he’s got?

MISATO: Asuka, give it a rest.

ASUKA: (still to SHINJI) Well? Come on, spit it out! [to MISATO] Is he ‘special’?

MISATO: As ‘special’ as you, Asuka. Shinji here is the pilot of Unit-01.

_Silence as ASUKA lets this revelation sink in._

ASUKA: You… you were…?

_SHINJI slowly nods._

ASUKA: … what are you, stupid!? What the hell were you doing out there? Were you too distracted to even make a start, let alone help me out? Not that I needed it!

MISATO: Asuka!

ASUKA: What kind of a pilot are you? What, did you just walk up to daddy and ask to get in the cool fighting robot? If I hadn’t had them hurry Unit-02’s recovery we would’ve all been dead by now! You should be ashamed of yourself!

MISATO: Asuka!

ASUKA: Is this why your father doesn’t want you living with him? Too much work for your dad, too disappointing for your mom?

MISATO: _Asuka_.

_ASUKA hears the gravity behind MISATO’s sudden anger._

MISATO: (calming down) … it’s late. You should go to bed. Today was… long. And they’re just gonna get longer from here on out.

_ASUKA angrily looks at SHINJI._

ASUKA: Don’t get too comfortable, Shinji Ikari.

_ASUKA goes back to her room._

MISATO: … she’s normally not as… abrasive.

SHINJI: … really?

MISATO: No… I’m sorry, Shinji. She didn’t know what she was saying… about your mother.

SHINJI: It’s okay. I don’t even remember it, most days… Misato… about my father… today, in the hospital-

MISATO: Shinji-

SHINJI: He came, but… not for me. He came for that girl, Rei.

MISATO: … yeah. Rei Ayanami.

SHINJI: Rei Ayanami… who is she? I mean, who is she to my father?

MISATO: … honestly, I’m not entirely sure. They have some kind of connection, but nobody really questions it. For a while I thought she was his daughter, but apparently that’s not the case.

SHINJI: The way he treated her, trying to put her in the Eva while she was already injured-

MISATO: I understand how it looks, but don’t give that one interaction too much credit. The Commander can seem very uncaring at times, but he’s proven his conviction in the past.

SHINJI: He has?

MISATO: Quite recently, too. He saved Rei’s life.

SHINJI: He saved her-?

MISATO: It was the test that put Units 00 and 02 out of commission. It was just a regular synch test, completely standard, but something went wrong with Unit-00. It stopped receiving all instructions and went wild. It damaged Unit-02, but not nearly as much as it damaged itself before they managed to pull the power. Commander Ikari pulled open the entry plug hatch with his bare hands to get her out of there. Burned up his hands doing it. That’s why he wears those gloves now, to hide the scars.

SHINJI: My father… did all that for someone?

MISATO: I know it feels like he doesn’t care, Shinji, but… give him a chance. After all, today was the first you’d seen him in years, wasn’t it? There’s more to him than you know.

SHINJI: Yeah.

MISATO: Anyway. Your room’s just over here, Shinji. We’ll unpack your stuff later.

SHINJI: Okay.

MISATO: … you did good today, Shinji. Get a good night’s sleep, okay?

SHINJI: Right. Sure.

_SHINJI goes into his room._

MISATO: G’night.

SHINJI: Night, Misato.

_The room’s door is closed._

SHINJI: Father… Rei…

_SHINJI looks up._

SHINJI: Another ceiling I don’t recognize.

 

## Scene 13

RITSUKO: The Evangelion units. Humanoid, robotic creations used by NERV to protect the earth from extraterrestrial threat. Protected by numerous layers of plate armour and fitted with short-term emergency reserve batteries, units are capable of hand-to-hand and firearm combat on a grand scale, as well as relative strength and endurance enhancements: the ultimate in modern defensive warfare. Their most important feature, however, and the most crucial in the fight against the Angels, is the A.T. Field. While utilised extensively by the Angels both offensively and defensively, the Evangelion Units are the only devices in the world with the same ability to project and breach such barriers. This makes them indispensable in the battle against the Angels.

Units are piloted by humans, controlling them from within Entry Plugs. Controls are simplified and perfected through a neural link between the pilot and the Evangelion operating system. While this provides a high level of control, this places the pilot in a position of vulnerability. With the benefits of neural synchronisation comes the disadvantage of shared experience – everything the Unit feels, the pilot feels too.

To synchronise with a Unit, a pilot's mind must have a degree of openness, the will to allow a neural link to form and hold. Sometimes I wonder why, in this war we're facing, we use children to do our dirty work in our places. Then I remember. There's no way an adult could synch with an Eva.

 

## Scene 14

_SHINJI trains in Unit-01._

RITSUKO: Are you ready, Shinji?

SHINJI: Yes.

RITSUKO: Beginning simulation.

_SHINJI is surrounded by simulated SACHIEL models._

RITSUKO: As you know, all Angels have a part called a Core. Destroying their Core is the only way to physically kill one. This is what you’ll aim for.

SHINJI: Right.

RITSUKO: Remember, Shinji. Center in on the target and pull the trigger.

SHINJI: Yes.

RITSUKO: And don’t stop moving for too long, you’re a sitting duck otherwise.

SHINJI: Got it. Center in on the target, pull the trigger, keep moving.

RITSUKO: Good. Repeat this drill until it’s natural by feel.

_SHINJI trains against virtual representations of SACHIEL. RITSUKO is speaking with MISATO._

MISATO: I gotta say, I’m a little surprised Shinji agreed to keep piloting.

RITSUKO: He seems like the type who does what he’s told.

SHINJI: (to himself) Center in on the target. Pull the trigger. Keep moving.

RITSUKO: How’s he doing in school? He’s been there a few days now, how’s he finding it?

_A group of SHINJI’s classmates walk by, ignoring him._

MISATO: About as well as you’d expect. His teachers only know he exists when he answers in roll call and I can’t imagine him reaching out to any classmates.

RITSUKO: Has he even reached out to you or Asuka? You live with him, surely-

MISATO: Not a chance. They don’t talk to each other at home, so I doubt they’re very friendly in class.

_ASUKA walks past as if walking to school with SHINJI._

ASUKA: Hurry up, you lazy bum – god, it’s like you’ve never heard of being on time. Not that it’s a speciality of yours, if your track record speaks at all – which it does-

_ASUKA is gone, leaving SHINJI behind._

RITSUKO: I have to say, I’m not surprised. I didn’t think Shinji’s personality was geared towards forming connections. Have you ever heard of the ‘Hedgehog’s Dilemma’?

MISATO: Hedgehogs… the little spiny things?

RITSUKO: If hedgehogs want to get closer to each other, they run the risk of injuring each other on their quills.

MISATO: The closer they get, the more likely they’ll hurt each other.

RITSUKO: It’s no different than people, we all run the risk of getting hurt when we open up. Some people feel it more than others – enough to not take the risk at all.

MISATO: Sounds like Shinji...he’ll figure it out someday. Part of growing up is allowing yourself to get hurt sometimes, keep letting people in ‘til you find that safe distance – to open your heart just enough so nobody gets hurt.

RITSUKO: Let’s hope that’s the direction he takes it. At least while NERV exists.

MISATO: You do wish that for _him_ as well, don’t you? Not just for the Eva?

RITSUKO: You know I do. Can’t help it.

MISATO: Well, try to. Saving the world is one thing, but we have to keep these children safe. Who else are we saving the world for?

 

## Scene 15

_SHINJI is punched in the face, sending him to the ground. His assailant, TOJI, stands above him, while KENSUKE waits nearby._

TOJI: Sorry about that, new kid. Thing is I owed you one. Just wasn’t gonna feel right ‘til I did.

_TOJI steps aside. KENSUKE speaks privately to SHINJI._

KENSUKE: Don’t take it personally. Toji’s sister got hurt in the fight the other day… he heard you were the guy in the robot, so-

TOJI: Should’ve expected something, the way you were running that thing. Or did you think you could just wreck the city and get away with it?

SHINJI: … it’s not like I wanted to pilot it.

_TOJI stares at SHINJI before kicking him to the ground one more time and leaving. KENSUKE follows._

_SHINJI gets to his feet, checking his face for blood. As he’s about to walk away, he hears piano music. He follows it curiously to the music room._

_Inside, he finds KAWORU sitting at a piano playing ‘Ode To Joy’, seemingly unaware of SHINJI. He watches him play for a few moments._

KAWORU: Do you know this song?

SHINJI: (surprised) Ah-! I’m sorry! I…

KAWORU: I heard it on my way here today. Do you know what it’s called?

SHINJI: It’s… ‘Ode To Joy’, I think.

KAWORU: Is it really...

_KAWORU stops playing and looks to SHINJI._

KAWORU: Don’t worry about those two. Now that Toji’s made his mark he’ll likely go on to ignore you. And Kensuke… well, Kensuke was always rather harmless.

SHINJI: Right…

KAWORU: Here. Let me take a look.

SHINJI: Oh, I-

_KAWORU looks at SHINJI’s face where TOJI hit him. He frowns._

KAWORU: The guy’s got a strong hit, but he can’t aim to save his life. Missed your nose, eye, everywhere he should’ve hit if he wanted to leave lasting damage. That is, unless he meant not to. You’re new here, aren’t you.

SHINJI: Yeah. I’m-

KAWORU: Shinji Ikari. I know.

SHINJI: You do?

KAWORU: Most people here do by now – “the fresh-faced pilot of Evangelion Unit-01”.

SHINJI: Oh. Right.

KAWORU: Though, the ‘fresh-faced’ part isn’t as precise as I imagined.

_SHINJI feels where TOJI hit him._

SHINJI: Hah… I suppose it isn’t, anymore.

KAWORU: Not the mark. Or the Eva. There’s something within you… something in your eyes.

SHINJI: I… there is?

KAWORU: I can see it. There’s… a tiredness in you. A sadness. The things you’ve seen… the cards you’ve been dealt. Tell me – are you happy, Shinji?

SHINJI: Am I happy?

KAWORU: Or, if you’d prefer… are you alive?

SHINJI: Alive? Of course I’m alive.

KAWORU: Then all is well.

_SHINJI stares at KAWORU for a moment, drawn._

SHINJI: … who are you?

_An evacuation siren is heard in the distance._

SHINJI: What’s that!?

VOICE-OVER SYSTEM: All students, please hurry to your nearest evacuation point. Shinji Ikari, please report to the front of the school.

KAWORU: It appears you’re being summoned. Something must be approaching.

SHINJI: Another Angel?

KAWORU: It’s possible. Things are getting interesting, aren’t they.

SHINJI: ‘Interesting!?’

_SHINJI turns, but KAWORU has already left. He hesitates before running out, too._


	3. Act One, Scenes 16-27

## Scene 16

_NERV Central Dogma. Commanders HYUGA, MAYA and SHIGERU chatter. MISATO and RITSUKO are nearby._

SHIGERU: We have a confirmed visual on the object.

MAYA: E747, target verified. Pattern Blue confirmed.

RITSUKO: The Second Angel.

MISATO: Battle stations, condition 1!

HYUGA: Roger that, transitioning to battle configuration.

MAYA: Evangelion units 01 and 02, standing by.

MISATO: One of these days we won’t have to settle for a partial assembly.

_SHINJI and ASUKA are in their entry plugs for Units 01 and 02 respectively._

SHINJI: What am I doing here. Why am I piloting again… when everyone hates me for it…? When I can’t even-

ASUKA: What are you whining about, now?

SHINJI: Huh?

ASUKA: If you’re just gonna mumble, turn your communications off so we don’t have to hear it.

RITSUKO: Ignore her, Shinji, keep your comm-link active for the duration of combat.

ASUKA: Why? Not like he’ll be any use.

RITSUKO: Asuka.

ASUKA: Sorry, Ritsuko.

RITSUKO: (to MISATO) For what it’s worth, the Magi are significantly more optimistic than last time.

MISATO: How are we looking?

RITSUKO: Fifty-fifty odds, provided the pilots remember their training.

MISATO: I’ll take it.

RITSUKO: Would they?

MISATO: There’s a reason we don’t tell pilots what the Magi thinks – (to SHINJI and ASUKA) pilots, it’s time to mobilise. Shinji, are you ready?

SHINJI: … yeah.

MISATO: Asuka, are you-

ASUKA: Unit-02, launch!

MISATO: I’m the one who gives launch orders!

_Units 01 and 02 are launched._

RITSUKO: Listen closely, you two – the enemy will no doubt deploy its A.T. Field the moment it senses your attack. Concentrate your fire like we practised and you should be fine.

SHINJI: ‘Should’?

ASUKA: Understood.

_The units reach ground level. Before them, the Second Angel SHAMSHEL appears._

ASUKA: There it is…!

_SHINJI is terrified._

MAYA: Target’s A.T. Field unfolding!

MISATO: Pilots, go!

_ASUKA leaps into action. Unit-02 begins shooting and weaving away from the target._

ASUKA: Take this!

_ASUKA fires a volley, trying to neutralize the A.T. Field. SHINJI is shooting but hasn’t moved._

MISATO: Shinji, you can’t just fire on the spot, move!

SHINJI: Agh! Uh-

_SHINJI tries to move. SHAMSHEL notices him and prepares an attack._

SHIGERU: Target is preparing an attack!

MISATO: Shinji, get out of there!

_SHINJI raises his arms to defend himself. As SHAMSHEL is about to strike, ASUKA in Unit-02 attacks with a flying kick._

ASUKA: Yeah!

HYUGA: Attack deflected.

RITSUKO: He’s losing already.

MISATO: Don’t say that, he’s just warming up.

_ASUKA briefly wrestles with SHAMSHEL before throwing it aside._

ASUKA: You want some of this…? How about this!?

_ASUKA shoots again. SHAMSHEL deploys an A.T. Field and blocks it._

MAYA: Target’s A.T. Field is back! It’s charging!

MISATO: Asuka, you’d better-

ASUKA: I know, I’m doing it!

_ASUKA dodges one of SHAMSHEL’s feelers. She shoots again, trying to neutralize the A.T. Field._

ASUKA: Any time you feel like doing something other than stand around looking stupid, Shinji!

_SHINJI is scared._

SHINJI: Center in on the target. Pull the trigger. Keep moving. Center in on the target. Pull the trigger. Keep moving. Don’t run away. Don’t run away…!

_SHINJI hurries into battle. He starts shooting at SHAMSHEL, who now has to divide attention between the two units._

HYUGA: Unit-01 entering the fray!

RITSUKO: Finally.

MISATO: Good work, Shinji, keep at it!

_SHINJI runs and shoots again. SHAMSHEL charges an attack. In fear, SHINJI tries to pre-emptively dodge, running straight into Unit-02._

ASUKA: Agh! Shinji, get off me, what are you-

_SHAMSHEL’s attack hits Unit-02 and sends it flying._

MAYA: Unit-02 hit!

MISATO: Asuka!

_SHAMSHEL turns on Unit-01._

SHINJI: No… no, no no!

_SHINJI continues to shoot despite all fire being blocked by an A.T. Field. SHAMSHEL advances, then attacks Unit-01 and sends it flying, too._

MAYA: Unit-01 hit!

SHIGERU: Umbilical cable severed! He’s running on internal power!

MISATO: That’ll barely last…!

_SHINJI lands some distance away. He sees SHAMSHEL approaching him._

MISATO: Shinji! Are you alright? Pilot status!

HYUGA: Minimal damage, all systems functional.

MISATO: Shinji, your power cord’s been cut, you don’t have enough time! Get back to HQ, retreat!

_SHINJI is trying to stand._

MAYA: Analysing escape paths… utilise recovery route 34, Ikari, retreat to the east side of the mountain!

_SHINJI is staring up at SHAMSHEL._

SHINJI: Centre in on the target. Pull the trigger. Keep moving… don’t run away!

_SHINJI rises in Unit-01 and runs straight for SHAMSHEL._

MISATO: Shinji, what are you doing!?

HYUGA: Less than a minute of internal power left!

_SHINJI draws a melee knife and yells._

RITSUKO: That stupid boy, he’s going to get himself killed!

SHIGERU: Unit-01 pilot, you were given an order!

_SHAMSHEL raises its A.T. Field but Unit-01 deploys its own, breaking through and neutralising it._

MAYA: Target’s A.T. Field neutralised!

MISATO: What?

HYUGA: Pilot used Unit-01’s own Field in offence!

RITSUKO: How’d he even figure out that was an option!?

_SHINJI stabs SHAMSHEL’s Core. It doesn’t break._

_SHAMSHEL’s feelers impale Unit-01’s body. SHINJI screams._

MAYA: Unit-01’s attack ineffective, target causing extreme damage to lower abdomen!

_SHINJI grips his body where the feelers have hit Unit-01 but continues to stab viciously._

MISATO: Shinji, I gave you an order!

HYUGA: Eight seconds left in internal battery…! Six! Five! Four, three, two, one…!

_SHINJI’s final strike to SHAMSHEL’s core does not break it. The lights in Unit-01 go off._

HYUGA: Eva Unit-01 has come to a halt!

MISATO: Shinji…!

_SHAMSHEL charges another attack. As it is about to unleash it, ASUKA in Unit-02 arrives. She pulls Unit-01 out of the way of the attack, saving SHINJI._

ASUKA: You’ve got to be kidding me!

SHIGERU: Unit-02 has returned!

RITSUKO: Asuka, end this quickly!

ASUKA: Oh, I plan to!

_Unit-02 beats on SHAMSHEL again. SHAMSHEL charges another attack but Unit-02 deploys an A.T. Field defending itself._

MAYA: A.T. Field deployed! Unit-02 unharmed!

RITSUKO: She’s concentrating her field where she knows the target is aiming for – excellent work, Asuka.

ASUKA: That’s why I’m the best!

_ASUKA rushes in and beats up SHAMSHEL again, drawing her own knife._

ASUKA: Eat this, Angel-

_ASUKA drives her knife into SHAMSHEL’s core, bursting it. The core explodes into blood. The Second Angel, SHAMSHEL, is defeated._

MAYA: Target destroyed, Unit-02 still standing!

_General celebration among the commanders._

SHIGERU: Nice work, Asuka.

MAYA: Well done!

MISATO: Good going, Asuka.

_ASUKA smiles. She moves over to the still Unit-01. SHINJI looks up at her._

ASUKA: If I hear one word about ‘loosening it’ for me, you’re next, Stupid Shinji.

_SHINJI hangs his head in dismay. MISATO is not happy._

 

## Scene 17

_RITSUKO’s office. RITSUKO sits at her desk. Behind her, KAJI enters. He puts a suitcase down and hugs RITSUKO sensually from behind._

KAJI: You’ve lost a bit of weight, good for you.

RITSUKO: I didn’t know you’d be back so soon.

KAJI: But you just know I hurried back.

RITSUKO: Never were the discrete one, were you.

KAJI: Hey, when I play, I play to win.

RITSUKO: But you’ve lost.

KAJI: How’s that?

_The door opens and MISATO walks in. She stops and stares at KAJI, who looks at her._

MISATO: Oh, for God’s sake.

_MISATO goes to drop a folder on RITSUKO’s desk._

RITSUKO: Your timing is still dreadful. It’s been a while, Ryoji.

KAJI: Far too long, Ritsuko.

MISATO: What’s this jerk doing here? I thought you got reassigned last month.

KAJI: Not reassigned, just assigned – errand for Commander Ikari.

MISATO: Well you’d better go run it. And get back to wherever they sent you.

KAJI: Nice try, but it’s back to normal after I hand this over.

_KAJI gestures to his suitcase._

KAJI: Anyway, you can’t complain about being surprised when you won’t answer my calls. Or listen to _any_ of my voicemails-

RITSUKO: As much as I hate to cut this reunion short, Misato is right. If that really is related to a mission from the Commander you should deliver it post-haste.

MISATO: Don’t call it a ‘mission’, you’ll inflate his head even more.

KAJI: Jealous, Misato? Got an itch for a personal task from Gendo?

MISATO: Oh yeah, running all combative operations for him just isn’t cutting it for me anymore, I’d love to pick up his laundry, too.

KAJI: I’ll put in a good word. Speaking of a reunion, it’s been a while since the three of us hung out – anyone else just dying to catch up, reminisce like old times?

MISATO: Sorry, I’m not on the best terms with the past these days. Rain check.

_MISATO heads out. KAJI picks up his suitcase and goes to leave, too._

KAJI: Think I’ve still got a chance?

RITSUKO: We’ll see.

 

## Scene 18

_GENDO’s office. FUYUTSUKI is beside him at his desk. KAJI enters with his suitcase._

KAJI: Knock, knock.

GENDO: Ryoji Kaji.

KAJI: In the flesh.

FUYUTSUKI: You brought the package in question?

KAJI: Got it right here, boss.

GENDO: And you were successful in evading detection?

KAJI: Whole operation went as you said it would. Total cakewalk. Pain in the ass, though.

_KAJI hands over the suitcase. GENDO and FUYUTSUKI look at it._

KAJI: … you gonna take a look? The way you pitched it I figured you’d be pretty eager to see it.

GENDO: That will be all, Mr Kaji.

KAJI: You sure you’re not-

FUYUTSUKI: Thank you for your services, Ryoji.

KAJI: … no problem.

_KAJI goes to leave but hesitates._

KAJI: Did you mean to come off as suspicious as you did?

GENDO: Did you?

KAJI: … (smiling) can’t blame a guy for being curious.

_KAJI leaves._

FUYUTSUKI: Mission successful, ostensibly.

_GENDO opens the suitcase._

GENDO: With SEELE none the wiser.

_GENDO and FUYUTSUKI stare at what’s inside the suitcase._

FUYUTSUKI: Hard to imagine something so small could be so important.

GENDO: One could say the same for humanity, in the grand scheme of things.

FUYUTSUKI: Ryoji Kaji. Are you certain that he can be trusted?

GENDO: I believe he _was_. Should he prove to be otherwise in the future… well. His usefulness has already expired.

 

## Scene 19

_NERV HQ. MISATO is cross with a dejected SHINJI._

MISATO: Why did you ignore my orders?

_SHINJI doesn’t answer or look up._

MISATO: Shinji.

SHINJI: I’m sorry.

MISATO: I am your superior officer in charge of your missions.

SHINJI: I-

MISATO: Which means you have an obligation to follow my orders no matter what, for the safety of others and yourself. Do you understand? (no answer) Do you understand me?

_ASUKA enters._

ASUKA: Now what in the world was _that_ , Ikari? Were you trying to get killed? Did you want the Angel to win?

MISATO: Asuka-

ASUKA: One second, Misato, I gotta ask Shinji something-

_ASUKA hits SHINJI._

ASUKA: What the hell is wrong with you? Huh? You work and you train and you still can’t manage to do anything worthwhile?

_SHINJI doesn’t answer._

ASUKA: God, you’re pathetic.

_ASUKA storms off. MISATO is apologetic._

MISATO: Shinji. Are you-

SHINJI: I’m sorry, alright? I won’t disobey you again.

MISATO: Shinji-

SHINJI: I’m a pilot, aren’t I? So I’ll pilot it. That’s all anyone wants.

MISATO: Shinji, I don’t think you understand-

SHINJI: I don’t understand. I don’t understand why anyone thinks I can do this. I don’t understand why I’m still doing this.

_MISATO is getting mad._

MISATO: Just stop! Stop talking like that! If you want to live your life by doing whatever you’re told, that’s your problem – but if you get into an Eva with that attitude it’ll be worse than not doing anything at all! Did you learn nothing from Lilith?

SHINJI: I… it doesn’t-

MISATO: Oh, doesn’t it? Doesn’t what?

SHINJI: Y-you… and Ritsuko, and Asuka and my- my father-

MISATO: This has nothing to do with us! If you can’t see that this isn’t just a simple matter of obedience, if you really don’t think this is worth it, then you can just get out. Just forget about NERV and the Eva and go back where you came from.

SHINJI: … okay.

MISATO: Okay? Okay?

SHINJI: I won’t pilot the Eva anymore.

MISATO: … you’re serious? That’s it? You really are just gonna run away, give up on all this?

SHINJI: I’ll go… you don’t have to worry about me anymore.

MISATO: … is that what you want?

SHINJI: Yeah. It is.

MISATO: … fine.

 

## Scene 20

_SHINJI is gathering his things from NERV. REI enters._

SHINJI: Rei…!

_REI: I was told to deliver a message to you._

SHINJI: From who?

REI: From Commander Ikari.

SHINJI: … what is it? Is he disappointed in me? Does he want me to know how little he cares that I’m leaving?

REI: He said it’s time for you to grow up.

SHINJI: I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean… they told me Unit-00 is repaired again.

REI: Yes.

SHINJI: And that you’re going to be piloting it.

REI: I was always going to pilot it.

SHINJI: … why are you here, Rei?

REI: To pilot Unit-00.

SHINJI: Why? Why do you keep piloting it, aren’t you afraid?

REI: Of what?

SHINJI: Of the Angels, of the Eva – getting hurt.

REI: The Evangelions were made for a purpose. That purpose is Commander Ikari’s, and he ensured they would serve that purpose… so I have no fear of them.

SHINJI: But they hurt you before, didn’t they? You nearly died cecause of Unit-00-

REI: And it was because of Commander Ikari that I didn’t.

SHINJI: Stop talking about him like that.

_REI stares at SHINJI._

REI: Aren’t you Commander Ikari’s son? Don’t you have any faith in your father’s work?

SHINJI: Of course not! How could I? How could anyone?

_REI stares. She slowly walks to SHINJI and stops in front of him._

SHINJI: What’s wrong-?

_She slaps him. SHINJI stares back at her, shocked. REI leaves. SHINJI hurriedly gathers his things and leaves, too._

 

## Scene 21

_GENDO converses with the members of SEELE with FUYUTSUKI near._

SEELE 03: Once again, the project is troubled by events within your control.

GENDO: The Angel was taken out swiftly and with minimal damage to all three Units.

SEELE 01: The Angel is not the subject of concern.

GENDO: I understand that. Rather I anticipated your concern and lead with news of our success.

SEELE 02: The recklessness of the Third Child put the whole operation in danger.

GENDO: He has been dealt with.

SEELE 06: Discharging him is not ‘dealing’ with him.

GENDO: His leaving was his own choice.

SEELE 07: And you let him make it.

GENDO: The pilots of Unit-00 and Unit-02 are more than capable to pick up the slack the Third Child leaves behind, not to mention the Dummy system.

SEELE 04: Wasn’t the whole point of bringing the Third Child in to reinforce our defences? If the First and Second Angels were only barely defeated with three pilots in reserve-

GENDO: The First and Second Angels were defeated and that is all we should concern ourselves with-

SEELE 01: Enough. Commander Ikari – your insistence is insinuating both dedication and suspicion. While you continue to yield positive results in your position we will allow it – but be aware that this outcome – and this behaviour – will be carefully scrutinised.

_SEELE disappears._

GENDO: Revealing a lack of trust does nothing for those desiring respect.

 

## Scene 22

_RITSUKO and MISATO are in an office at NERV HQ._

RITSUKO: Did he contact you before he left?

MISATO: Not even a note.

RITSUKO: He could be acting out temporarily. Do you think he’s coming back?

MISATO: Hard to tell. But… if getting in the Eva means nothing but pain to him…

RITSUKO: We still have Rei and Asuka, it’s not like he’s leaving us defenceless. Not to mention the Dummy system they’re installing in Unit-01.

MISATO: When it comes to the Angels we can never be too careful. It’s not even just that, it’s… him. The first time he shows signs of actually wanting to pilot Unit-01 and it’s to run rogue.

RITSUKO: It’s regrettable, but if he wasn’t going to follow orders he could have been more dangerous to the cause.

MISATO: I know. For a while, though, I thought he was at least making a decision for the right reasons… what about Rei?

RITSUKO: Her reactivation tests were successful and the neural connections are recalibrated. As long as she trusts Unit-00 she’ll be fine.

_RITSUKO gets up to leave._

MISATO: These kids. The weight of the world on their shoulders… you think one of these days we’re gonna have to answer for all this?

RITSUKO: I’m pretty sure our continued employment is evidence enough we believe it’s worth it, deep down.

_RITSUKO reaches the door. KAJI enters at the same time._

KAJI: We’ve got to stop meeting like this, people are starting to talk.

RITSUKO: (to MISATO) This, on the other hand, you may believe not to be.

_RITSUKO leaves. MISATO is annoyed._

KAJI: Did you get my voicemail?

MISATO: Must have missed it. What are you doing here?

KAJI: Can’t a guy drop in on a work friend to say ‘hi’?

MISATO: I’m not in the mood, Ryoji.

_MISATO goes to leave._

KAJI: What do you know about the Marduk Institute?

_MISATO stops._

MISATO: What are you asking me for?

_KAJI doesn’t answer._

MISATO: They’re the ones in charge of finding suitable Evangelion pilots. But again, why are you asking? Aren’t you in maintenance or something, you couldn’t be further from your business if you tried.

KAJI: So you know they work for NERV?

MISATO: I know NERV receives their intel and acts upon their instruction when it comes to-

KAJI: False.

MISATO: … what?

KAJI: It’s not true. NERV doesn’t receive any Marduk intel.

MISATO: What are you talking about? They do. I’ve seen Rei’s file and I received Shinji’s personally before I-

KAJI: That wasn’t from Marduk. That was from a different section within NERV itself.

MISATO: … NERV… what, NERV got the information itself?

KAJI: Essentially.

MISATO: Then what does-

KAJI: Nothing. The Marduk Institute doesn’t exist. It’s registered as a company but there aren’t any employees, no heads, nothing. NERV made them up.

MISATO: Where did you get this information?

KAJI: I did some digging. I knew you received Shinji’s file yourself so I tracked where it was sent from. From there it was a matter of looking through Marduk’s paperwork. That’s where I found Kaworu’s file.

MISATO: Kaworu? Who’s that?

KAJI: Marduk has a file for a fourth potential pilot, someone called Kaworu Nagisa. Just sitting there, unreleased.

MISATO: … this is crazy. You can’t be serious – why would NERV go to all that trouble, why not just say they’re the ones doing the research?

KAJI: I’m not sure there is research.

MISATO: What are you trying to do, Ryoji? Why would any of this matter?

KAJI: … I don’t know. Do you remember my mission from Commander Ikari?

MISATO: Yes, your big special delivery.

KAJI: It wasn’t just a delivery. The Commander gave me specific orders, too specific to be an ordinary pickup.

MISATO: Is that all?

KAJI: He also urged a degree of secrecy. Didn’t want people knowing what I was after or what I was doing, he never even told me what it was I was bringing him.

MISATO: Ryoji. Are you sure you’re not just… getting overwhelmed?

KAJI: Maybe. Something just doesn’t feel right, Misato. You don’t believe me?

MISATO: I don’t know. It’s weird... I’m sure there’s an explanation, but...

KAJI: ‘But’…?

MISATO: When you were looking, or ‘digging’, or whatever… did you find anything about something called ‘SEELE’?

KAJI: SEELE… yeah, I think I saw it somewhere in Marduk’s files. What have you heard?

MISATO: Nothing, really. It just… keeps cropping up places, like they’re always around somehow.

KAJI: Do you still think it’s nothing?

_Something unnatural is heard in the distance._

KAJI: What was that?

MISATO: Oh, boy…

 

## Scene 23

_A train station. SHINJI has his belongings and is waiting for a train. He sees some civilians nearby, looking happier than he is._

_A train arrives. Civilians come off and go about their business. Some people meet friends or loved ones and react happily. They leave._

VOICE-OVER: Next train to Kamigora departs in three minutes.

_SHINJI waits alone. A loud sound is heard in the distance and he is alert._

VOICE-OVER: Attention. The Japanese government has declared a state of emergency. Please proceed directly to the designated evacuation platform.

SHINJI: An Angel?

_SHINJI looks in the distance, wide-eyed._

 

_NERV HQ. Units 00 and 02 are being prepared, piloted by REI and ASUKA respectively. HYUGA, SHIGERU and MAYA are chattering, overseen by MISATO. RITSUKO and FUYUTSUKI are near._

SHIGERU: Target has crossed the Odawara defence line.

HYUGA: Analysis complete – pattern blue.

RITSUKO: It’s an Angel.

FUYUTSUKI: The Third, so soon?

RITSUKO: The Angels never seem to consider what’s convenient for us.

MISATO: How’s Unit-01’s Dummy installation coming?

FUYUTSUKI: The Commander is overseeing personally, completion was expected later today.

MISATO: We might not have long. Eva units 00 and 02, prepare for enemy engagement!

ASUKA: Way ahead of you.

REI: Ready.

ASUKA: Feelin’ scared, Wondergirl? First time in a real fight got you worried?

REI: No. I’m fully prepared.

ASUKA: Geez, Miss Confident, aren’t we. Not that you’ll need to worry, anyway – I’ll be beating that Angel to a pulp before you know it.

REI: Sure.

ASUKA: ‘Sure’? What’s that supposed to mean?

REI: I don’t mean anything. I’m sure the job will be done.

ASUKA: Don’t give me that, you were trying to be smart! What, you think you’re better than me? Think beginner’s luck is gonna win out? Numbers don’t lie, Wondergirl, and I’ve got the best in the business – you haven’t even been on the field yet and you think you can sass me. Just ‘cos the Commander likes you the best, doesn’t mean you can act all superior!

REI: I don’t act superior.

ASUKA: Oh, but you are his favourite, aren’t you?

MISATO: Pilots, could you focus, please?

ASUKA: Yeah, Rei! Focus!

MAYA: Units 00 and 02 ready to launch!

MISATO: Understood! Unit-00-

ASUKA: Unit-02, launch!

_Unit-02 is launched._

MISATO: Asuka, I said – Unit-00, launch!

 _Unit-00 is launched. ASUKA is excited for battle. The_ _Evas_ _reach the ground level, where ZERUEL is._

MISATO: Don’t waste any time! Get in there-

MAYA: Wait!

HYUGA: Energy levels spiking! It’s charging an attack already!

MISATO: Asuka, Rei! Watch out for-

_ZERUEL attacks. An explosion rocks the city. The Evas are scattered. NERV HQ shakes._

MAYA: Direct hit to GeoFront defences-!

SHIGERU: Damage assessment pending!

MISATO: Pilots, sound off!

ASUKA: Here!

REI: Here.

SHIGERU: Damage report complete! Eighteen of twenty-two layers vaporized…!

MISATO: You’re kidding! Eighteen?

HYUGA: In one shot…?

RITSUKO: It’s stronger than we expected…!

ASUKA: Stronger than you expected – these things are trying to end the world, you’d expect them to pack the punch to do it!

MISATO: Asuka, don’t do anything rash-

ASUKA: What, like save humanity? Again?

_Unit-02 is up and moving._

MISATO: Asuka!

_Unit-02 engages ZERUEL._

 

_In the distance, SHINJI watches the battle._

SHINJI: See… they don’t really need me…

 

RITSUKO: Magi analysis coming in – target’s A.T. density is far greater than anything we’ve faced, but it’s still with the Eva’s capabilities to neutralise.

MISATO: Rei, cover Asuka! Get to work on its A.T. Field!

REI: Understood.

_Unit-00 raises a rifle and shoots, impacting ZERUEL’S A.T. Field._

ASUKA: What where you’re aiming that thing, you almost killed me!

REI: I didn’t.

ASUKA: I told you, stop trying to be smart!

_ASUKA throws ZERUEL. Instead of landing, it turns mid-air and changes form._

SHIGERU: Target has altered shape!

MISATO: Now what’s it doing?

ASUKA: Doesn’t matter!

_ASUKA lifts her rifle and shoots. The A.T. Field blocks it._

ASUKA: Damn it! You still haven’t taken that out yet?

REI: I couldn’t, not that fast.

ASUKA: Oh, what good are you-

_ZERUEL’s arms extend and attack Unit-02. ASUKA screams as Unit-02 is blasted back._

MISATO: Asuka!

MAYA: Moderate chest damage! High damage to upper left leg!

ASUKA: Rgh! Bastard…!

_Unit-02 attempts to return to the battle._

SHIGERU: Unit-02 is having difficulty moving.

MISATO: Asuka, are you alright? Rei, take over from-

ASUKA: No! I’m fine! I’m fantastic!

_ASUKA leaps at ZERUEL off her undamaged leg and slams into its A.T. Field._

ASUKA: If she won’t do it… I will!

_ASUKA beats into the A.T. Field, attempting to break it. The first layer cracks._

MISATO: Rei, what are you doing?

REI: I…

_REI raises her rifle and attacks ZERUEL from another side, but it is also blocked._

RITSUKO: A multi-directional A.T. Field?

MISATO: Well there goes our multi-directional strategy.

ASUKA: Come… on! Why aren’t you… collapsing!?

_ZERUEL raises its arms again._

SHIGERU: Unit-02, incoming attack!

MISATO: Asuka, block!

ASUKA: Just… a little… more…!

_ASUKA doesn’t block and gets hit with ZERUEL’s arms again. She goes flying, screaming._

MAYA: Left arm damaged! Left leg damaged! Serious neck damage-

MISATO: Lower pilot synch rate, we can’t let her keep going like this.

HYUGA: Negative! The signals’ being rejected!

MISATO: Asuka, let them through!

_ASUKA isn’t listening._

ASUKA: Come on... this can’t be happening…!

_Unit-00 continues shooting but nothing is happening._

 

_SHINJI is watching the battle. Unit-02 is getting attacked, Unit-00 is ineffectual._

_Unnoticed by SHINJI, KAWORU approaches._

KAWORU: Shouldn’t you be at a shelter?

SHINJI: Ah! Uh… shouldn’t you?

KAWORU: You’ve got me there.

_They watch the fight._

KAWORU: Why aren’t you helping?

SHINJI: I… said I wasn’t going to pilot anymore.

KAWORU: Retirement? So early?

SHINJI: Nobody even wanted me to be there. They just wanted another body in a robot.

KAWORU: And you didn’t want to be that body?

SHINJI: I didn’t want to become a body! Fighting those things, fighting the Angels… every time I get in the Eva I nearly die… (looking to the fight) we all do…

KAWORU: Shinji… what would you rather do? Make a change in the world, or not be a part of it?

SHINJI: I already told you. I can’t make a difference. And if I can’t-

KAWORU: But if you could… you would, wouldn’t you. Is running away from the fight closer to changing the world or abandoning it?

SHINJI: … abandoning it.

KAWORU: And what of watching the battle from afar?

SHINJI: … I don’t know.

KAWORU: It’s neither, Shinji. Because you aren’t running away. Not yet. You’re standing here, on the precipice of your own destiny, about to make a choice. When living creatures are faced with the danger of disappearing, they can do one of two things. They could try to evade destruction, or they could wait for it.

SHINJI: Who waits for death?

KAWORU: An excellent question. Humans certainly don’t. Look out there, Shinji. Fifteen years ago, such a scene would never have been dreamed to be possible: humanity defending their world against a monstrous threat. The Second Impact nearly wiped humanity off the face of the planet and all it did was make them stronger.

SHINJI: But I’m not humanity… I’m just one person.

KAWORU: A person who was given the chance to protect humanity.

SHINJI: … but I couldn’t. I couldn’t save anyone. What good am I to humanity if I’m dead?

KAWORU: What good is the world to you if it’s not worth protecting?

_SHINJI stares at KAWORU._

KAWORU: Right now, nobody’s telling you what to do, nobody expects anything from you. For all they know, you left on a train, and should you choose you could make that a reality. But there’s a reason you’re still on the precipice, Shinji. You’re looking for a reason. To pilot, to live… not to run.

SHINJI: … why are you telling me this?

KAWORU: Because I know you need it. I know you’re confused and scared and don’t know what to do.

SHINJI: How do you know so much about… me? Everything?

KAWORU: There’s a lot about the world I know, Shinji Ikari. Someday I hope to know as much about you. Forgive me for wanting to ensure the possibility remains.

_ZERUEL attacks Unit-02 again, viciously. SHINJI lets go of KAWORU and looks on, horrified._

KAWORU: What do you want, Shinji?

SHINJI: I want… I don’t want them to get hurt…!

KAWORU: You don’t want them to get hurt?

SHINJI: They don’t- they can’t die-!

KAWORU: Does that help you choose?

_SHINJI thinks._

SHINJI: Yes.

KAWORU: Then all is well.

_SHINJI waits, then rushes off. As KAWORU is about to leave, SHINJI stops._

SHINJI: Wait!

_KAWORU stops and looks back._

SHINJI: Who are you?

_KAWORU smiles._

KAWORU: My name is Kaworu Nagisa.

SHINJI: Kaworu Nagisa… thank you!

_SHINJI leaves. KAWORU smiles and leaves, too._

 

ASUKA: How dare you… how dare you!

_Unit-02 tries to punch ZERUEL but is blocked by its A.T. Field. It begins to charge its attack._

HYUGA: It’s charging again!

MISATO: Asuka, get-

_ZERUEL attacks suddenly. Unit-02 is caught in a massive explosion. HQ shakes_

MISATO: Asuka!

RITSUKO: Damage report, Unit-02 pilot!

MAYA: Extreme helmet, abdomen and limb damage – Unit-02’s pilot non-responsive!

MISATO: Asuka! Asuka, can you hear me!?

SHIGERU: Vital signs detected, she’s alive but unconscious!

RITSUKO: The Angel cut straight through her A.T. Field.

HYUGA: Three more armour layers hit! It’s almost got a clear shot through to Central Dogma!

SHIGERU: We can’t stay here much longer, captain – if the GeoFront is breached we’re all in danger!

MISATO: We can’t abandon the pilots now, not while the battle is stacked so high against us!

HYUGA: We’d better hope the scales tip soon, or we’re in trouble.

RITSUKO: Rei, you have to engage!

_REI is frozen. She lifts her rifle, but ZERUEL attacks with its arms and bats it out of her hand, throwing Unit-00 back as well._

MAYA: Unit-00 is thrown back! She needs to get back to the fight!

RITSUKO: We’re completely exposed… Magi’s success calculations approaching zero-!

MISATO: Come on… we can’t be done, we can’t be…!

RITSUKO: (onto a communication system) Where’s Unit-01’s Dummy pilot!?

 

## Scene 24

_Unit-01’s storage bay. GENDO is standing, facing Unit-01. Around, workers are putting the last touches on the Dummy Pilot system._

WORKER 1: Dummy system configuration running!

WORKER 2: Just a few more minutes!

GENDO: We barely have minutes.

_GENDO looks to Unit-01._

GENDO: So often do plans and predictions fall victim to circumstance. Dedication, energy, patience… it all comes down to timing in the end.

_SHINJI bursts in._

SHINJI: Let me pilot it!

_GENDO turns to look at him._

SHINJI: Please… let me pilot it.

GENDO: … what are you doing here?

_SHINJI gathers his strength._

SHINJI: To pilot the Eva. It’s my job – I’m the pilot for Evangelion Unit-01!

GENDO: Are you. And here I was thinking a backup had been fitted.

SHINJI: No. It has to be me. If I don’t pilot it… then everyone else will die! Please… give me Unit-01.

_GENDO considers._

 

## Scene 25

_ASUKA is non-responsive and REI is at the edge of her abilities._

RITSUKO: Asuka, you have to wake up!

_ZERUEL is upon ASUKA._

MISATO: Rei, move!

_REI shoots and is blocked. ZERUEL turns around to face her and begins to charge another attack._

REI: Commander… Commander…?

MISATO: Rei, you have to get out of there!

_REI is frozen. Before ZERUEL can make a move, it is kicked aside by Unit-01._

REI: Unit-01?

_SHINJI is in Unit-01’s entry plug._

MISATO: It’s Shinji!

MAYA: Unit-01 is in the fray!

MISATO: When did he get here?

HYUGA: He was launched manually, directly from the storage bay!

MISATO: But who… Ikari?

RITSUKO: Misato, focus!

_Unit-01 is struggling against ZERUEL. He pushes it away, then tries to punch through its A.T. Field._

MISATO: Shinji, it’s going to attack!

_SHINJI is aggressively pushing at the A.T. Field._

SHINJI: Can’t… get through… can’t…. run away…!

MAYA: Unit-01’s A.T. Field is unfolding!

SHIGERU: He’s doing it, he’s defending!

RITSUKO: It’s not gonna be enough, Shinji!

_ZERUEL attacks. Unit-01 is hit by an explosion and pushed away._

SHINJI: Rei!

HYUGA: Units 00 and 01 hit!

SHIGERU: Unit-01 damage mitigated but still critical!

HYUGA: Unit-00 not as lucky! She took the full force of the explosion!

MISATO: Get her out of there, force-eject the entry plug!

_Unit-00’s entry plug ejects. Unit-01 tries to stand, reaching out towards ZERUEL._

SHINJI: Can’t run away… don’t run away…!

SHIGERU: Target attacking!

_ZERUEL flails its arms, cutting into Unit-01. SHINJI yells._

HYUGA: Unit-01 hit!

_ZERUEL’s arm cuts Unit-01’s power cord._

_Unit-01 goes silent._

SHINJI: What? No, no no no!

SHIGERU: Unit-01’s gone silent!

MISATO: What’s going on? What’s wrong?

MAYA: The umbilical cable’s been cut! The internal battery never got a chance to recharge!

HYUGA: We’re completely open, we’re defenceless!

MISATO: No! Shinji!

SHINJI: Come on! Come on, move! Move! Get up, you bastard!

_ZERUEL moves towards the hole it’s made in the ground, towards the GeoFront. It charges again._

SHINJI: No… no!

_SHINJI hangs his head._

SHINJI: … please… please wake up… let me do this… it’s worth it, it’s worth it, let me help them… let me… save them!  
_Unit-01’s lights go up, coloured differently._

SHINJI: What?

MAYA: Hold on… Unit-01-

MISATO: What’s happening? What about the pilot?

MAYA: It’s… standing!

_Unit-01 is getting to its feet._

MISATO: What the hell?

RITSUKO: It can’t be…

MISATO: There’s no power! It should be able to move!

FUYUTSUKI: Impossible… unless-

_Unit-01’s jaw restraints break as it stands and roars into the sky. The restraints on its sides and shoulders break off and fall._

HYUGA: Damage to torso, jaw and shoulder plates! They’re breaking off!

MISATO: It’s taking damage? From what?

RITSUKO: It’s not damage. The plates aren’t breaking, they’re being shed.

MISATO: What do you mean ‘shed’?

_Unit-01 roars again. ZERUEL turns back to it._

SHINJI: This is it…! Come on!

_Unit-01 sprints towards ZERUEL, enraged and wild._

SHIGERU: Unit-01’s A.T. Field is deployed! Eighty… one hundred… one hundred and thirty percent density!

MISATO: How is that possible?

SHIGERU: One hundred fifty! One-eighty!

_ZERUEL lifts its A.T. Field but Unit-01 leaps and ploughs straight into it, shattering the Field and landing a hit._

MAYA: Enemy A.T. Field destroyed!

MISATO: Ritsuko, how is Unit-01 doing this?

RITSUKO: This shouldn’t be possible… the Eva shouldn’t be able to...

FUYUTSUKI: And yet...

_Unit-01 spars with ZERUEL. ZERUEL waves its arms but Unit-01 grabs each one and grips, breaking them._

_ZERUEL_ _charges an attack but Unit-01 twists it away, directing the explosion elsewhere._

MISATO: Is the pilot in control? Is Shinji alright?

HYUGA: Connection with pilot compromised – the signal’s not getting through.

MAYA: We can’t hear anything. He can’t hear us.

MISATO: Shinji… he can’t be… can he?

_ZERUEL pushes Unit-01 away. It tries to raise its A.T. Field. Unit-01 uses both hands to push it. Its A.T. Field raises, breaking through ZERUEL’s. ZERUEL’s dissipates but Unit-01’s remains. Unit-01 uses its A.T. Field to keep attacking ZERUEL._

SHIGERU: Unit-01’s broken the target’s A.T. Field again- up to four hundred percent density!

RITSUKO: Four hundred…!

_Unit-01 grabs ZERUEL and tears its head off. Unit-01 continues to rip ZERUEL apart until it reaches its core, which it crushes in its jaws._

MAYA: Target… destroyed…

_Unit-01 goes silent. SHINJI is panting._

SHINJI: Rei…!

_SHINJI exits the entry plug as MISATO’s voice comes from the communication channel._

MISATO: Shinji? Shinji, can you hear me? Are you alright? You did it, Shinji, the Angel’s gone!

SHIGERU: Fantastic work, Shinji!

MAYA: That was incredible stuff, Shinji-

HYUGA: Didn’t know you had it in you! I mean, you know-

MAYA: I’m sure he gets it.

MISATO: Shinji? Shinji are you there?

ASUKA: What about stupid Shinji? What’s he done now?

MISATO: Asuka!

SHIGERU: Unit-02’s pilot concious!

MISATO: Yes, thanks Shigeru – Asuka, what’s your status?

ASUKA: Sore, hurt and in a lot of pain – wait! The Angel! Unit-02 engaging, where’s the target gone?

MISATO: Asuka, Asuka, stand down! The target’s gone, the Angel was defeated.

ASUKA: Defeated? By who?

_SHINJI runs to Unit-00’s entry plug, where REI is._

SHINJI: Rei! Rei!

MISATO: Shinji and Unit-01.

ASUKA: Shinji!?

_SHINJI reaches the plug and tries to pull it open, but it’s hot._

ASUKA: How did- what about Rei?

MISATO: Incapacitated by the Angel as you were – Shinji got in just in time.

ASUKA: As I… no, I… I couldn’t have… and Shinji- he was the one who-?

_SHINJI pulls the entry plug open, yelling in pain._

MISATO: He really pulled through, Asuka.

ASUKA: But I… I couldn’t do anything...

_SHINJI looks in to REI._

SHINJI: Rei! Rei, are you alright?

_REI is barely awake._

REI: … Commander…?

SHINJI: Rei, it’s me, Shinji.

REI: Shinji? You left.

SHINJI: I did. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have left you all like that. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...

REI: You’re crying…

SHINJI: I’m just glad you’re okay.

REI: … I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel.

SHINJI: … you don’t have to feel anything. If you don’t, that’s okay.

_REI looks at SHINJI and smiles._

_GENDO’s voice appears in Rei’s entry plug._

GENDO: Rei, can you hear me?

REI: Y-yes, Commander.

GENDO: You did well today. A medical team has been dispatched to your location.

REI: Thank you, Commander.

GENDO: Shinji. Are you there?

_SHINJI is surprised to be addressed._

SHINJI: Wh- yes, fath-… Commander.

GENDO: … good work, Shinji.

 

## Scene 26

_RITSUKO is looking over a table in her office, concerned. KAJI enters._

KAJI: Ritsuko, looking good-

RITSUKO: Save it, Ryoji, I’m not in the mood.

KAJI: You’re not? I hear for some people, near-death experiences can really lower standards.

RITSUKO: Not this near. We were far too close this time. All three of our pilots are in the hospital, two of the Evas are being repaired – there’s a gaping hole in our defences so deep the general public could zoom in on HQ with their phones...

_RITSUKO is exhausted._

KAJI: … but that’s not what’s really getting to you, is it.

RITSUKO: … no. We’ve patched up the plates before, and the pilots won’t be out of commission for long.

KAJI: Then what’s troubling you?

RITSUKO: … why are you being so serious all of a sudden?

KAJI: Let’s say my opinion of NERV these days is… questionable. So I’m asking questions.

RITSUKO: … some of Unit-01’s restraints broke off in the fight.

KAJI: Restraints?

RITSUKO: The Evangelion Units are covered in metallic plate armor, but not all of it is defensive. Some of it restrains the Eva’s power.

KAJI: Why would you limit the only weapon against the Angels you have?

RITSUKO: I’m afraid even if I knew, giving out any more information would put my job in jeopardy.

KAJI: Your job, what’s your job to the fate of the world?

RITSUKO: My job is the fate of the world, Ryoji. Not be be rude, but I don’t expect you to understand.

KAJI: But you know, though.

RITSUKO: Know what?

KAJI: The restraints, what happened to Unit-01 today when its batteries ran dry. The true nature of the Evangelion.

RITSUKO: … you say you’ve been ‘questioning’?

KAJI: There are a lot of things around here that don’t add up, Ritsuko. And a lot of things that add up incorrectly-

RITSUKO: Ryoji-

KAJI: - the public is shielded from a lot of information but even NERV employees are being kept in the dark-

RITSUKO: Ryoji. I understand where you’re coming from, but what you’re doing is dangerous. Part of not expecting you to understand is needing you not to.

KAJI: ‘Needing’?

RITSUKO: I’m only going to say this once, Ryoji. Forget the questions. Stop looking for answers… or something bad could happen to you.

KAJI: … is that a threat, Ritsuko?

RITSUKO: Not from me.

_RITSUKO gathers some things and goes to leave._

RITSUKO: I have questions of my own, you know. I’m sure most of us do… but what we have to understand is that at the end of the day, NERV has the planet’s best interests at heart – as does the Commander.

KAJI: You’re really want to trust the man hiding the truth behind the remains of Adam?

_RITSUKO pauses._

RITSUKO: Yes. I do trust him. Because that’s my job. And you know what my job is.

_RITSUKO leaves._

 

## Scene 27

_SEELE meet without GENDO._

SEELE 03: Commander Ikari dares to reinstate the Third Child without consulting the Committee.

SEELE 05: First he teases the uncertainty of utilising the Dummy System, then he reverts to the original setup – what is he trying to do?

SEELE 04: Are his intentions deviating from our own? Could he be intending to take the Evas for himself?

SEELE 01: Even if this is so – the actions of Gendo Ikari are nothing to the grand scale. His freedom only stretches as far as we allow it.

SEELE 06: If he continues to go back on our operations-

SEELE 07: Then he will be cast aside - tere is no room for traitors in the New World.

SEELE 01: Three Angels have been defeated, only four remain. The Human Instrumentality Project is progressing as well as any of us could have hoped.

SEELE 02: The terminal phase is fast approaching, preparations must be put into effect.

SEELE 07: Indeed they do. It is time for the final piece to be moved into place.

_An unseen voice is heard._

???: A ‘piece’… is that all I’m viewed as?

SEELE 05: We are all mere pieces in the eyes of God.

SEELE 01: The time has come to advance to the next stage. Are you prepared to take that step into the light?

_The unseen speaker, KAWORU appears._

KAWORU: I am, as it has always been my purpose to be.

SEELE 06: The future of mankind is all but secured.

SEELE 03: The day of humanity’s resurrection is nigh.

SEELE 01: As long as those chosen by fate choose wisely in turn, all will be well.

_SEELE disappears. KAWORU smiles._

KAWORU: ‘Those chosen by fate’. Those that will decide the fate of the world and everyone on it. Rei Ayanami… Gendo Ikari… Shinji Ikari… how will you choose to survive? I hope you find an answer.


	4. Act Two, Scenes 1-6

## Scene 1

_RITSUKO’s office. GENDO is briefing RITSUKO on details regarding Unit-01._

RITSUKO: It just doesn’t make sense. I oversaw the creation of the Evangelions, I know them better than anyone. This shouldn’t be as much of a mystery for me.

GENDO: What you don’t know about the Evangelion was not part of my question, Dr Akagi.

RITSUKO: With all due respect, Commander, it’s a part of mine. This project has been my life for the better part of a decade, but the behaviour of Unit-01 defies everything I understand about the Eva-

GENDO: Are you saying you don’t have an answer for me?

RITSUKO: … I’m saying – regretfully – that I’m not qualified to give one, sir.

_RITSUKO is not happy being in the dark. GENDO notices this._

GENDO: … how have the tests been proceeding?

RITSUKO: Pilot safety is all but assured. No major differences in operation can be detected. It’s as if the restraints were no more than decoration.

GENDO: No differences at all…?

RITSUKO: … the degree of performance exhibited in the previous battle have not been recreated. Whatever state of heightened ability must have been temporary.

GENDO: Very well. If this is the case, then operation of Unit-01 will continue as planned-

RITSUKO: Sir? … there must be some explanation for what happened. If it cannot come from me, then it must come from somebody with a deeper insight… somebody from the second branch.

GENDO: … I thought we’d concluded this discussion long ago.

RITSUKO: You can’t expect me to sit on the sidelines while my creation falls to uncertainty-

GENDO: The Evangelion is not your creation alone. Watch where you tread, Akagi. You may be a senior scientist but the final decision lies with me.

RITSUKO: Then at least listen to my word as a scientist. Am I not trusted with the data from the second branch? Have I still not proven myself capable in the eyes of NERV?

GENDO: It is not capability, but necessity that divides the knowledge of Project E. You know all you need to know of the Eva, and those of the second branch know all they need to know.

RITSUKO: Is such a division to limit knowledge or power?

_MISATO enters. RITSUKO and GENDO pause._

MISATO: Am I interrupting anything?

RITSUKO: … no.

GENDO: (to MISATO) Miss Katsuragi.

MISATO: Commander. Has a decision been made regarding Unit-01?

RITSUKO: Misato, this doesn’t concern you-

MISATO: Any changes relevant to the way I command our pilots are of my concern.

GENDO: Unit-01 is to return to its usual operation as soon as the current phase of testing is complete.

MISATO: What about the armour that broke off when it went Berserk? Or were they superficial after all?

GENDO: Such parts were embedded into the Unit at an early stage of development, repairs have been deemed too difficult and costly and the Unit has been observed to be safe without them – and I certainly hope ‘Berserk’ is not the official term.

MISATO: What else would you call it, Commander?

GENDO: I would call it a miracle, Katsuragi. One that will likely not be repeated.

_GENDO hands MISATO a file._

GENDO: This was to be delivered to you, Miss Katsuragi. (to RITSUKO) There will be no more problems with Unit-01… will there, Dr Akagi.

RITSUKO: … no, Commander.

GENDO: Then I trust you’ll see to it the both of us aren’t made liars of.

_GENDO leaves._

MISATO: Not the kindest man in the world.

RITSUKO: It’s not in his nature. He’s seen too much.

MISATO: We still don’t know what happened to Unit-01 to make it act outside its parameters, do we.

RITSUKO: There are suspicions and theories but nothing that aligns with what we… what _I_ already know about the Evas. I’m always reluctant to say when something approaches the limits of human understanding, but barring any further revelations this ‘Berserk’ episode comes pretty close.

MISATO: ‘What you already know about the Evas’, didn’t you build them? Aren’t they products of human understanding?

RITSUKO: I didn’t build them, I helped design and oversaw the development.

MISATO: All the more you should understand them, then.

RITSUKO: It’s not that simple. It’s difficult. There’s not a lot I’m allowed to divulge about the project, and some things weren’t even a part of my division. Even what I am allowed to talk about can’t convey just how…

_RITSUKO notices MISATO, who has opened the file GENDO gave her and is staring at the contents._

RITSUKO: What? What is it?

MISATO: … what? Uh, nothing, nothing. Just… they’ve sent another one.

RITSUKO: Who’s sent something? What something?

MISATO: The Marduke Institute… they’ve sent the Fourth pilot.

 

## Scene 2

_The deck of the Maritime Preservation Zone, a massive oceanic craft working on purifying the ocean and preserving sea life after the fallout of Second Impact. On a field trip, TOJI, KENSUKE and SHINJI stand near a group of other students. REI is in the crowd._

TOJI: Just hurry up and do it, okay?

SHINJI: Wh-what?

KENSUKE: Trust me, you’d be doing him a favour.

SHINJI: I don’t understand.

TOJI: I told you, didn’t I? I thought about it and realized – it was a pretty bad move, and I shouldn’t have done it.

KENSUKE: Not to mention his sister’s been discharged from the hospital.

TOJI: It’s nothing to do with that!

KENSUKE: Nothing like somebody else’s recovery to show the error of your ways.

TOJI: Ah, you little- it doesn’t matter! The point is, it’s just not gonna feel right ‘til you get me back, get it? It’s your turn. Come on.

SHINJI: I… I don’t want to hit you, Toji.

TOJI: Oh come on, that’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard – if someone knocked the crap outta me, I’d get ‘em back like _that_!

KENSUKE: Maybe he’s just a better person than you, Toji.

TOJI: Hey!

SHINJI: Aha! I don’t know about that-

TOJI: What, you don’t think you’re better than me? Saving the world and- and letting people like me try to hit you and-

KENSUKE: Okay, buddy, I think it’s time to get going. The guy’s made his choice.

_KENSUKE starts dragging TOJI away._

TOJI: Hey, wait! I’m not done – hey, Shinji, you get that I’m sorry, right? We’re cool, right? Right?

_The boys are gone. SHINJI looks after them, surprised but happy._

_ASUKA and her friend HIKARI stroll by._

ASUKA: God, I hate field trips. Would you look at these children? Getting all worked up over some fish and… whatever that thing with the shell was.

HIKARI: The turtle?

ASUKA: See? What a stupid name. Almost as stupid as Shinji.

SHINJI: Hello, Asuka.

HIKARI: Hi, Shinji.

SHINJI: Oh- hi, Hikari.

HIKARI: I heard you were the one who defeated the last monster, is that true?

SHINJI: I- well-

ASUKA: He didn’t do it on his own! Rei and I were there, too! Right, Rei?

_REI looks over._

REI: Yes. We were.

ASUKA: See?

REI: We were incapacitated.

ASUKA: Rei!

_HIKARI laughs._

REI: The enemy would not have been defeated if Shinji hadn’t-

ASUKA: Alright, alright, that’s enough.

HIKARI: (to SHINJI) So you did help a little after all.

SHINJI: Um… yeah? I guess?

ASUKA: See? He guesses, not agrees. No way he’d bask in the glory knowing full well that we were the ones who whittled the thing down first. So don’t go giving him all the credit, okay?

HIKARI: Alright, sorry.

ASUAKA: You’re forgiven.

SHINJI: Hey, I wouldn’t say-

ASUKA: Sorry, Shinji, what was that?

_KAWORU enters._

SHINJI: Um… I… nothing. Sorry.

ASUKA: Then you’re forgiven, too.

_ASUKA joins the rest of the crowd, HIKARI follows. KAWORU approaches SHINJI._

SHINJI: Kaworu! Hi!

KAWORU: Hello, Shinji.

SHINJI: I didn’t know your class was here, too.

KAWORU: I wasn’t aware yours was. We do seem to encounter each other a lot, don’t we?

SHINJI: Yeah…

_KAWORU and SHINJI look out at the water._

KAWORU: This place is amazing, isn’t it.

SHINJI: Yeah. It’s hard to wrap my mind around how the ocean used to be so blue. It’s beautiful.

KAWORU: It sure is.

SHINJI: I don’t know about this breeze, though. It smells weird… all fishy and… something else.

KAWORU: Putrefaction. The smell of the old sea life decaying, rotting away.

SHINJI: Rotting…? This ocean smells like _death_?

KAWORU: That’s what it’s supposed to smell like. It’s evidence that there’s life here, a brimming ecosystem of species continuing to cycle and survive. When you’re at the beach back home, Shinji, what can you smell?

SHINJI: Nothing.

KAWORU: Because there is nothing. Not anymore. After Second Impact, with all those disasters, it became impossible for anything to survive in the water. But here, life flourishes – just as vast and diverse as it used to be. This Preservation Zone is a testament to humanity’s endurance as a species – rising from the ashes of Second Impact to live on.

SHINJI: I never thought about it that way.

KAWORU: You haven’t? Surely that’s what fighting in the Eva is all about: ensuring mankind’s survival. Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?

SHINJI: … I guess so.

KAWORU: … you didn’t have to say that to Asuka.

SHINJI: Say what?

KAWORU: ‘Sorry’. What are you sorry for? What were you going to say?

SHINJI: I wasn’t… nothing.

KAWORU: No, ‘nothing’ is what you said. What were you _going_ to say?

SHINJI: … I just… I thought I did a good job, but she-

KAWORU: There’s nothing wrong with that, you know. You did do well. You saved the world, after all.

SHINJI: But Asuka’s done that so many times already-

KAWORU: Have you?

SHINJI: … no?

KAWORU: Then, Shinji… thank you. You were incredible. … there’s nothing wrong with wanting to feel valued, Shinji. Once in a while, it’s okay to stand up for what you believe you deserve.

SHINJI: What I… deserve…

KAWORU: Is something the matter?

SHINJI: … it’s just so much. The fate of the world. Every time I get in the Eva, all that weight – every person on earth, all their hopes and dreams… all their futures – it’s all on me. There’s so much at stake, and everyone keeps saying I’m protecting humanity… but that’s not true. I’m not saving the world – at least, I don’t mean to. After we talked, when I went back to Unit-01, I didn’t care at all about humanity. I didn’t defeat the Angel for mankind at all. Does that make me selfish? Does ignoring the world make me a bad person?

KAWORU: I don’t think so.

SHINJI: You don’t?

KAWORU: Whatever you did, Shinji, for whatever reasons, you did well. It might not have been for the ones people wanted you to do it, but the decisions you made contributed to a brighter future.

SHINJI: Is that okay? That I didn’t do it for them?

KAWORU: Shinji Ikari. You seem to keep forgetting that you’re important, too.

_SHINJI smiles._

KAWORU: So, if you didn’t want to save humanity that day, what did you want to do?

SHINJI: … I just wanted to save Rei and Asuka.

ASUKA: A-ha!

_ASUKA jumps out, having been listening the whole time. SHINJI is shocked._

ASUKA: Save me? You thought you were saving me? Oh, that’s just great – you think I’m so helpless I needed you to come save me?

SHINJI: No! That’s not what I-

ASUKA: And Rei! You thought Rei was so weak she needed Prince Shinji to come in and rescue her? She’s been trained by the Commander himself and you think she needed your help – not that you’d know how much of an upper hand that’d give her, he never talks to you. His own son, so much of a disappointment he doesn’t even care to help him-

REI: Stop.

ASUKA: One second, Rei, I’m talking to Shinji-

REI: I said stop.

ASUKA: … excuse me?

REI: I know what you’re doing. It’s cruel. Stop doing it.

ASUKA: I’m not… But I-

KAWORU: It is quite cruel, Asuka. What are you intending to do? Do you truly believe too much praise is being directed to Shinji for his efforts, or are you simply trying to hurt him?

ASUKA: I-I’m not trying to-

KAWORU: I don’t recall Shinji ever doing anything to deserve this degree of torment. In fact, I recall the exact opposite. I recall him being ultimately victorious – unlike the pilot of Unit-02.

ASUKA: You shut your mouth!

KAWORU: I’m just stating the facts-

ASUKA: I said shut up!

_ASUKA grabs KAWORU and threatens him physically. KAWORU looks at her._

KAWORU: If you hope to continue piloting the Eva, you cannot let your heart close to it.

ASUKA: There’s nothing wrong with my piloting. Now for the last time, whoever you are, stay out of other people’s business. This is a matter between Evangelion pilots – not snarky pretty-boys.

_ASUKA lets go of KAWORU._

KAWORU: If that’s the case… then it is my business after all.

ASUKA: Did you even listen to me? I said pilots only!

_KAWORU smiles. ASUKA stares, as do SHINJI and REI._

ASUKA: What? What’s with the smirk?

KAWORU: Oh? Has the announcement not yet been made?

ASUKA: Why are- what are you saying? What’s that supposed to mean?

 

## Scene 3

_NERV. SHINJI, REI and ASUKA are in simulation entry plugs undergoing synchronisation tests. MISATO and RITSUKO are observing._

ASUKA: This is ridiculous! It’s like they’ll take anyone on as an Eva pilot! Who even is this guy? How’s he so qualified suddenly? There isn’t even anything _to_ pilot, what are those people thinking?

MISATO: We can still hear you, Asuka.

ASUKA: Never thought you couldn’t.

RITSUKO: Asuka, please resume concentration, these tests need to be accurate and successful.

ASUKA: (mumbling) Tell that to the guy who’s never even been in an Eva before. He’s not even doing this stupid test.

MISATO: (to RITSUKO) She’s worse than usual today, isn’t she.

RITSUKO: She’s acting like her territory’s being encroached on.

MISATO: She’s not a dog, Ritsuko. Then again, the behaviour’s not incomparable.

RITSUKO: Rei and Asuka’s rates are plateauing, they’re reaching their limit.

MISATO: Look at Shinji’s, though, it’s still climbing… he’s a full ten points higher than last time, it’s only been a few days.

RITSUKO: His harmonics and sync ratio are steadily improving.

MISATO: Did you hear that, Shinji? You’re doing great.

SHINJI: I- what? Uh, thank you-

ASUKA: Blah blah, Shinji’s finally being useful – still not as high as me, of course.

RITSUKO: Careful, Asuka, its attitudes like that that are affecting your performance.

ASUKA: What? What’s wrong with my performance?

RITSUKO: Nothing’s wrong, you’re just reaching your tolerance level sooner. If you don’t keep focus your rates might start to decrease.

_ASUKA is annoyed._

ASUKA: It’s not my fault, I’m getting distracted! All this… new pilot stuff is getting in the way of my concentration. I just don’t understand why they just throw in a new recruit without even warning us. It’s bad form, I say, bad form! First they didn’t warn us about Shinji, now this guy’s supposed to be one of us, too?

REI: They didn’t tell me when you arrived.

ASUKA: Oh shut up, Wondergirl.

MISATO: Asuka.

_ASUKA groans and resumes concentration._

MISATO: (to RITSUKO) I suppose this puts our concerns for Unit-01 to rest.

RITSUKO: Lucky for us, I don’t know what we would’ve done if we couldn’t use Unit-01.

MISATO: Or Shinji, now that his performance is improving. Interesting timing wouldn’t you say?

RITSUKO: What are you implying?

MISATO: I’m not implying anything. Just pointing things out.

RITSUKO: … I think this is the best we’re going to get today. (over comm) Scores recorded, synch test completed.

MISATO: Good work, you three, you’re done for the day. You’re free to go.

REI: Understood.

_REI leaves her simulation plug._

ASUKA: … (annoyed) It’s gonna take more than an off day to dethrone me. Enjoy your victory while you can, Shinji.

_ASUKA leaves. SHINJI is the last one left, still thinking._

SHINJI: … I can’t believe Kaworu’s a pilot, now… I can’t believe we’re gonna get to work together. Me… and Kaworu… we’re gonna save the world together…

 

## Scene 4

_NERV HQ. Alarms are sounding. An Angel has appeared. HYUGA, SHIGERU and MAYA are at their control desks, MISATO and RITSUKO as well._

HYUGA: Target detected in orbit above the Indian Ocean.

SHIGERU: Recon satellite six approaching range.

MISATO: Don’t waste any time, summon Eva pilots immediately.

HYUGA: Understood, preparing to launch Units 00, 01 and 02.

MISATO: Never leave long enough to celebrate, do they.

RITSUKO: One could hardly expect them to – at least today we finally have a full arsenal.

MAYA: Satellite six in position, target visual projecting now.

_The Fourth Angel SAHAQUIEL is projected._

MAYA: Target confirmed to be the Fourth Angel. Estimated size of 1.5 kilometres.

MISATO: Kilometres? You can’t be serious.

RITSUKO: That thing’s enormous…

SHIGERU: Target beginning descent – it’s approaching the earth.

RITSUKO: Let me guess, it’s gonna land right on top of us.

SHIGERU: Too difficult to pinpoint – it keeps altering its trajectory!

MISATO: It knows we need to intercept at its point of contact.

HYUGA: Hypothetical damage expected to be catastrophic.

MISATO: With the power behind its A.T. Field this whole area’s gonna become part of the ocean.

RITSUKO: Forget the ocean, if that Angel lands Terminal Dogma turns to dust.

MAYA: Pilots arriving, undergoing preparation.

MISATO: Good, patch through their comm links as soon as they get in their Evas. Ritsuko – the Magi are operational?

RITSUKO: Of course.

MISATO: Let me make some calculations – I’ve got an idea.

 

## Scene 5

_SHINJI, ASUKA and REI are preparing. ASUKA is almost done._

ASUKA: Hurry up, you lazy asses, we’ve got an Angel to fight!

SHINJI: I’m going as fast as I can!

ASUKA: Huh! Well I guess your best isn’t always good enough, isn’t it, Shinji? Now while you two waste time stumbling over your own feet, I’m gonna go save the world. Don’t wait up if you don’t feel like it!

_ASUKA has left. SHINJI and REI are alone._

REI: … you came back. To the Eva.

SHINJI: … yes. I did.

REI: Do you know why you pilot it yet?

SHINJI: … not entirely. But I think I’m getting there. What about you? Do you know why you pilot it?

REI: … because it’s what I’m supposed to do.

SHINJI: That’s it?

REI: It’s the only reason I need.

_SHINJI thinks._

SHINJI: Hey, Rei… you remember when I asked you if you were scared?

REI: … yes. I said I wasn’t.

SHINJI: Yeah… do you think its okay if I am?

_REI doesn’t answer._

SHINJI: I mean… I know you didn’t like what I said about my father, and I’m sorry for… I just don’t really see the world the same way you do. If I’m still scared, do you… hate me for that?

REI: … no. I don’t hate you. I… feel sorry for you.

SHINJI: You do?

REI: … I feel safe in the Eva. I don’t fear what harm may come to me because I have something to trust.

SHINJI: My father…

REI: … If you’re scared of piloting, then you must not have something like that.

SHINJI: I guess I don’t.

REI: … why don’t you have faith in your father’s work?

SHINJI: Because… because he has no faith in me. He doesn’t understand me, he never even tries. Every time I get into Unit-01 I feel like I’m about to die.

REI: You won’t die. I won’t allow it.

SHINJI: You won’t?

REI: If you can’t put your faith in the Commander, you don’t have to. Until you know what you can trust… trust me. Can you do that?

SHINJI: … I think so.

_REI and SHINJI are ready to go._

REI: Let’s go.

 

## Scene 6

_NERV. SHINJI, REI and ASUKA are in their Evangelions, preparing for launch. MISATO and RITSUKO are briefing them. HYUGA, SHIGERU and MAYA are at their desks, FUYUTSUKI and GENDO observe._

ASUKA: What? You want us to catch it?

MISATO: Essentially, yes. Each Unit is being deployed to a different spot in the estimated drop zone, calculated by the Magi. You’ll use your A.T. Fields to neutralise the target’s and prevent it from colliding with the earth.

SHINJI: Are the Evas strong enough to do that?

MISATO: It’s worth a try.

ASUKA: You don’t even know? That’s reliable!

HYUGA: Ready for launch!

MAYA: Evangelion units 00, 01 and 02 launching!

_The units begin launching towards the surface._

ASUKA: Is this plan really the best you’ve got?

MISATO: You want to wait for a miracle?

ASUKA: I don’t put my hope in miracles.

MISATO: Neither do I. I make them happen myself.

ASUKA: So do I. Yet I’ve still got these deadweights holding me back.

RITSUKO: Don’t get cocky, Asuka.

ASUKA: Please, you’ve seen what I can do. Tell me I can’t take this thing on my own!

RITSUKO: Unless you found a way to quintuple Unit-02’s mobile speed there’s a chance you wouldn’t get close enough to try.

SHINJI: Asuka… let’s try to work together this time.

ASUKA: Hmph. You and Wondergirl can have a party for all I care. Just don’t get in my way.

MISATO: (to RITSUKO) Think she’ll co-operate?

RITSUKO: Given the circumstances, I’d focus on one miracle.

MISATO: What about Unit-01? Are we likely to see another instance of… ‘heightened ability’?

RITSUKO: … like I said. One miracle.

_The Evangelions reach the surface. SAHAQUIEL is descending._

SHIGERU: Ground level reached!

HYUGA: The Angel is still descending, approximate distance twenty thousand feet!

MISATO: Move!

_SHINJI, ASUKA and REI engage. They pilot their units, running towards where SAHAQUIEL appears to be heading._

SHIGERU: Drop zone shrinking - current trajectory aiming for several miles west of Tokyo-3!

MISATO: Rei, that’s your sector – head for these co-ordinates!

REI: Understood.

ASUKA: Oh, come on! Like it’s not gonna move again!

MISATO: We know, Asuka, that’s not how this operation is going to-

MAYA: Trajectory shifted! Co-ordinates shifting to Asuka’s sector!

ASUKA: Now that’s more like it!

MISATO: Asuka, don’t get cocky!

ASUKA: I’m not cocky! Stop calling me cocky!

MISATO: Shinji, Rei, keep moving towards the convergence point, we don’t know how far it’s going to shift but the zone is getting smaller!

SHINJI: Right!

ASUKA: Come on, Unit-02, move! Move!

MAYA: Target accelerating!

MISATO: What!?

SHIGERU: Target is using its A.T. Field as a thruster, it’s gonna land even faster!

RITSUKO: It’s acting outside our calculations, it could be outside any unit’s range-!

HYUGA: Magi recalculations complete – drop zone limited! Final collision point decided!

MISATO: Pilots – head for these co-ordinates, hurry!

ASUKA: It shifted-? It’s not in my sector anymore… there’s no way I can make it in time!

HYUGA: Collision point resting near the edge of Unit-01’s reach, it might not be enough!

MISATO: Shinji, you can do this! You can-

SHINJI: I know! Everyone – leave it to me!

_SHINJI puts on a burst of speed. Unit-01 streaks across the countryside._

SHIGERU: Unit-01’s mobile speed is increasing-!

MISATO: What!? He wasn’t even moving at full speed!?

SHIGERU: He was, Miss Katsuragi – but now he’s going even faster!

HYUGA: Three fifty… three eighty!

RITSUKO: This shouldn’t be possible…

_As SAHAQUIEL descends, Unit-01 heads for the contact point with its centre. Before it hits, Unit-01 stops directly below it._

RITSUKO: He had time to stop-!

MAYA: Here it comes!

SHINJI: A.T. Field deploying!

_SHINJI deploys Unit-01’s A.T. Field. It extends across SAHAQUIEL’s eye, slowing its descent._

MISATO: He got it!

RITSUKO: He got it!?

ASUKA: No way – no way!

MISATO: Shinji, keep your field at max power!

SHINJI: I’m trying!

_SHINJI is straining. SAHAQUIEL pushes._

MAYA: The Angel is still pushing for collision!

RITSUKO: While he’s focussing on keeping it in the air he can’t go on the offensive.

MISATO: Somebody back him up!

ASUKA: I’m close, I’m so close – what!?

_Unit-02 isn’t working correctly. Her speed is dropping_

ASUKA: What’s happening? Unit-02?

SHIGERU: Unit-02 is veering off-course.

RITSUKO: Asuka, what’s going on?

ASUKA: I don’t know! I can’t- I’m trying!

MAYA: Damage to Unit-01 compounding!

_SAHAQUIEL pushes more, SHINJI is in more pain._

SHINJI: Somebody help me-!

_Unit-00 arrives and adds its A.T. Field to Unit-01’s._

HYUGA: Unit-00!

SHINJI: Rei!

_Together they push SAHAQUIEL away from the ground._

MISATO: Somebody neutralise the target!

_Unit-00 draws its melee knife. It strikes through Unit-01’s A.T. Field and impales SAHAQUIEL’s core. It breaks, defeating SAHAQUIEL._

MAYA: Target destroyed!

_MAYA, SHIGERU, HYUGA briefly celebrate. MISATO is relieved and exhausted._

MISATO: Thank God…

SHINJI: We… we did it…!

REI: Yes. We did.

MISATO: Shinji, Rei – great work, you two.

RITSUKO: Impressive. Very impressive.

_SHINJI and REI look to each other. SHINJI is smiling._

SHINJI: Thank you, Rei.

_REI smiles at him._

_ASUKA is in shock._

ASUKA: I didn’t make it… I couldn’t do anything… I’m still… still-!

_ASUKA hits her controls in anger, holding back tears._


	5. Act Two, Scenes 7-13

## Scene 7

RITSUKO: The Magi are a trio of advanced supercomputers that run most of NERV's operations, especially useful in battle co-ordination. They were the first systems to make use of my Personality Transplant complex – a living neuron array, the implanting of a human brain's thought processes and deliberations to allow a system to think for itself. In addition, the three Magi systems were programmed with slightly different perspectives, and so struggle and argue as they deliberate. The thinking power of a human with the speed of three supercomputers, and the built-in dilemma of the human experience. There's nothing like it, and nothing better suited to governing the decisions of NERV.

The same system was eventually re-purposed for the Evangelion operating system. I wasn't assigned to that particular adaption so I'm unaware of the port's deeper workings, but the basics are the same – a digital component imbibed with the mind of a human. Of course, the system was altered to accommodate the will of the pilot, though... there's something else that’s different. Something not quite the same. The integration, the will of the Evangelion… this version of the system, it's... more comprehensive, somehow.

 

## Scene 8

_A bar. MISATO and KAJI are sitting at a table, glasses of alcohol in front of them. MISATO is in a bitter mood. KAJI is not._

MISATO: (sarcastically) Here’s to another triumphant victory.

KAJI: And the many more to come.

_MISATO is already drinking from her glass. She finishes it._

MISATO: Sorry. Needed that.

KAJI: I’m sure you did.

MISATO: It was just… real close today. Not just close, the whole thing was a gamble from the start.

KAJI: You? Gamble?

MISATO: Sure. The whole thing was more guesswork than strategy. Come on - “catch the Angel”? What are we doing, playing Breakout?

KAJI: Are you saying you didn’t have the situation completely under control?

MISATO: Nobody can have a situation completely under control.

KAJI: … I wouldn’t be so sure of that.

MISATO: You wouldn’t.

KAJI: Is that supposed to mean something?

MISATO: You and your snooping. Spying on NERV right under the Commander’s nose.

KAJI: I’m sure we all have answers we’re searching for.

MISATO: Is that what you’re getting under control? … what about this SEELE or whatever? Do you know any more about them?

KAJI: … they’re a group connected to NERV. Likely in contact with Commander Ikari and nobody else. Probably international, possibly multinational.

MISATO: ‘Likely’, ‘possibly’, what good are you.

KAJI: Honestly, it isn’t their origin that interests me. It’s their goals.

MISATO: Or Ikari’s goals.

KAJI: … so you _do_ know something.

MISATO: “Human Instrumentality”. What does that even mean?

KAJI: I’d like to know that myself.

MISATO: … what are you looking for, Ryoji?

KAJI: I don’t know yet. I just know there’s something to look for.

MISATO: Like what?

KAJI: … do you know about the A.T. Field?

MISATO: Do you think I’m an idiot? Of course I know it, it’s how we combat the Angels-

KAJI: Not its existence. About it. What it is, how it’s generated.

MISATO: … well, no- the science division probably does-

KAJI: How about an ‘Anti-A.T. Field’?

MISATO: … where did you hear that?

KAJI: It just keeps cropping up places. You’d think the science division would know, but you’d be wrong. Ask anyone over there, everybody says someone else knows. But nobody does. There are no files, there are no reports – the A.T. Field is a mystery and nobody even realises it.

MISATO: What are you getting at, here?

KAJI: Somebody has to know. Somebody had to know how to give one to an Evangelion. I know it doesn’t sound like a big deal, Misato, but from where I’m standing there are a lot of unexplained issues coming to light. I know everything has to fit together, I just don’t know how… or why someone’s not letting us see the full picture.

_MISATO finishes her drink and starts to pour another._

KAJI: Don’t knock them back too hard.

MISATO: You know I can take it.

KAJI: You haven’t deteriorated in your old age?

MISATO: Oh, ‘old age’, back off. You haven’t done so well yourself, you know.

KAJI: I never said you didn’t.

MISATO: … oh. That was… unexpectedly tame.

KAJI: You underestimate me.

MISATO: Sure I do. When was the last time you told me anything honest?

KAJI: I’m always honest.

MISATO: Is that why you’ve stopped drinking? You’re already drunk off your own ironic jokes?

KAJI: It’s not on my mind right now.

MISATO: Oh, what _are_ you thinking about? Me? Us?

KAJI: No. Seems like you are, though.

MISATO: Wh- I am not. You’re the one who got all sentimental.

KAJI: You offered the lead-in question.

MISATO: Alright, so I wanted to vent for a second, sue me.

KAJI: You were the one who pulled away.

MISATO: And you’re the one who didn’t leave me alone.

_MISATO drinks again._

KAJI: You’re right. I didn’t. Could you blame me?

MISATO: Yes. When something ends, you leave it alone.

KAJI: Even if you don’t understand why?

MISATO: … yes. Even if you don’t understand.

KAJI: … did you really stop caring about me?

MISATO: … yes.

KAJI: You’re lying.

MISATO: What does it matter? You’re doing it again, you’re not letting me go.

KAJI: And you’re not being honest with me. You knew I cared about you then and you know I care about you now. At least you would if you’d listened to any of my voicemails.

MISATO: I’m sure you just can’t live without me-

KAJI: Would you just listen? Things have changed since then. We’re aware of so much more, so many burdens. Life, growing up… the other stuff isn’t as big anymore.

MISATO: Because there’s something bigger?

KAJI: Much bigger. SEELE, Ikari… NERV… the God in the Ice.

MISATO: … how much do you know?

KAJI: Not enough. Not yet.

MISATO: … before, when you were talking about the person who knows about the Evangelions… you meant Ritsuko, didn’t you.

KAJI: Who else but the head of Project E?

MISATO: … she knows, you know. That you’re asking questions.

KAJI: She should, she’s been subjected to some.

MISATO: Yeah. She told me what you asked her.

KAJI: … and?

MISATO: Do you know the answer?

KAJI: … I feel like you should.

 

## Scene 9

ASUKA: Why do I pilot the Eva? What a stupid question. I pilot it because I'm good at it – what more reason is there? When you're the best at something, why shouldn't you do it? If you don't, what use are you? Makes you wonder what the others are supposed to be good at. All Wondergirl ever does is pine over the Commander and I don't even know who Shinji thinks he is. They're not even worth my time. They’re nowhere near the same level as me, nobody is.

The only thing that matters is that I know why I’m here, why I'm in this world: to defeat Angels. To pilot the Eva. Ever since I was little, when I found out that’s what I was gonna do, I’ve worked to become that person. My whole life, I never got special treatment from anyone – I got what I deserved. What I worked for. So if someone else thinks they can come in here, with no training, no drive... ugh no! Why am I letting these people get to me? They're the ones with problems, not me.

I don’t need special attention like they do, I don’t need anyone to coddle me and make me _feel_ better… I don’t need anyone. I fight, I win, I deliver results. And not just stupid… _test_ results! God, of all things to put value on. It's not your practice that defines you, it's your ability! And I've got plenty of ability. So there's nothing to worry about. Nothing to cry about. Goddammit... I said I'd never cry again.

 

## Scene 10

_MISATO’s house. SHINJI and ASUKA are asleep in their respective bedrooms._

_ASUKA is restless. She moves and mumbles in her sleep. SHINJI hears and exits his room, entering hers. He sees her._

SHINJI: A-Asuka?

ASUKA: M- mama… mother…

SHINJI: Asuka-

_ASUKA wakes up, scared._

ASUKA: Who’s there!?

_ASUKA sees SHINJI at her doorway. She becomes irate._

ASUKA: What do you want?

SHINJI: I’m sorry, I just-

ASUKA: What are you doing in my room? Get out of here!

SHINJI: O-okay! I’m sorry!

_SHINJI takes a step back. ASUKA rolls back over angrily._

SHINJI: Are… are you okay, Asuka?

ASUKA: Why wouldn’t I be?

SHINJI: You were… talking. In your sleep. I could hear you, I… wanted to know if you were okay.

_ASUKA is worried._

ASUKA: What? I don’t talk in my sleep, that’s ridiculous.

SHINJI: But I heard you...

ASUKA: It’s nothing, alright? Go back to your room.

_SHINJI starts to leave._

ASUKA: You don’t really care, anyway.

_SHINJI stops._

SHINJI: … why do you think that?

_ASUKA doesn’t answer. SHINJI hesitates, but persists._

SHINJI: Why wouldn’t you think I cared-

ASUKA: Because nobody does. Nobody cares about me, not unless I’m in that stupid robot.

SHINJI: The Eva?

ASUKA: No, the _elevator_. God, you’re the worst of them all!

_ASUKA is shaken._

SHINJI: … well, do many people ask?

ASUKA: … no.

SHINJI: Do you want to answer?

_ASUKA doesn’t answer until SHINJI starts to leave._

ASUKA: … this is supposed to be what _I’m_ good at. Piloting the Eva. Saving the world. It’s all I’ve been training for. It’s everything I have, all I have.

SHINJI: Why?

ASUKA: Because it is. Ever since I was little, I’ve wanted to be a pilot. And I was good at it. I was better than good, I was the best. I’m supposed to be the best and you-

_ASUKA stops herself._

SHINJI: … me?

ASUKA: Don’t be so egotistical. You just… keep getting lucky. That last Angel could have fallen on any of us – and the time before that, anybody could’ve stepped in where you did.

SHINJI: If that’s true, then… why are you upset?

ASUKA: … you don’t have to stand, you know.

_SHINJI moves from the doorway to the side of ASUKA’s bed._

ASUKA: Why do you pilot Unit-01?

SHINJI: … at first, it was because I was told to. Then I thought I wanted to protect people. But now… after hearing my dad, I-

ASUKA: Of course. Your _dad_.

SHINJI: … hearing him praise me, after that fight… I wonder if he’s proud of me now.

ASUKA: ‘Proud’? You care if he’s ‘proud’ of you?

SHINJI: I don’t know-

ASUKA: Even if he was, it wouldn’t change anything. This is so typical of you – you run around in the Eva because somebody put you there while people like me who have been training their whole lives for it get left by the wayside.

SHINJI: But you’re not-

ASUKA: You don’t know anything about me.

SHINJI: That’s not true! I-I know that you really want to be good at what you do, and when you feel like you’re not, you think nobody cares about you… because that’s the only way you’ve ever thought about yourself. Just like I feel like nobody cares about me when I’m not in the Eva. Because outside the Eva, I don’t… have anything.

ASUKA: … you really are stupid, aren’t you.

_SHINJI waits in silence. He is about to get up._

ASUKA: You don’t have to leave.

_SHINJI sits back down. He lies down on the bed. He and ASUKA sleep back-to-back._

ASUKA: I lost mine too, you know.

SHINJI: I know. I’m sorry.

ASUKA: … me too.

 

## Scene 11

_GENDO meets with the members of SEELE._

SEELE 01: Has the outcome of Unit-01’s alteration yet proven disastrous?

GENDO: Unit-01 continues to act within controllable parameters. Performance has increased, but not so much as to render NERV command obsolete.

SEELE 06: The Evangelion’s potential is tied to its relationship with its pilot.

SEELE 02: As long as the pilot allows himself to be controlled, so too will the Eva.

GENDO: Even if this factor changes, the pilot of Unit-01 has never been a strict necessity.

SEELE 01: Enough. What of the Fourth Child? Has his employment at NERV begun?

GENDO: Kaworu Nagisa is set to become NERV’s official Fourth pilot in the coming days, with the arrival of Evangelion Unit-03.

SEELE 07: Excellent. Barring unforeseeable circumstances, this day should also be imminent.

SEELE 02: Construction was recently completed and approval for airlift is pending.

SEELE 03: NERV will soon have four Evangelion units operable for the remainder of the Project.

SEELE 04: And with them, the security of mankind’s survival is made that much tighter.

GENDO: You are certain the boy can be trusted piloting an Eva?

SEELE 02: More than certain, Ikari.

SEELE 06: In a way, he was born to pilot the Evangelion.

SEELE 07: If they were not born for him to.

 

## Scene 12

_NERV, a medical bay. GENDO is conducting a medical check-up on REI._

GENDO: How do you feel, Rei?

REI: … fine.

GENDO: No abnormalities to report?

REI: No.

GENDO: No concerns, no pain?

REI: … no.

GENDO: Hm… heart rate normal. Blood pressure normal. No signs of any lasting injuries. You’re doing great, Rei.

REI: (not paying attention) Yes.

GENDO: ‘Yes’?

_REI realizes her mistake but remains silent._

GENDO: … thank you, Rei. You may leave.

_GENDO begins to pack up his things to leave. REI doesn’t stand up. GENDO notices and stops._

GENDO: Yes, Rei?

REI: Commander… why do you conduct these examinations?

GENDO: … because I want to make sure you’re alright. I don’t want you to come to any harm.

REI: Does that mean… that you care about me?

GENDO: … yes. I do care about you, Rei.

REI: Do you care about anyone else?

GENDO: No.

REI: ‘No’? Not even… do you care about your son? Shinji?

GENDO: … I don’t want Shinji to come to harm any less than any other pilot-

REI: But less than me.

_GENDO doesn’t answer._

REI: Do you hate him?

GENDO: Such matters aren’t appropriate for us to discuss.

REI: The way he looks at you, the way he-

GENDO: We will not speak of this.

REI: He’s lost – lost and alone and in pain-

GENDO: (forcefully) I didn’t come here to talk about Shinji.

REI: What makes me so different?

_GENDO stops._

REI: … why does it matter if someone like me comes to harm? Someone so… empty. Disconnected. Why should anyone care for someone like me?

_GENDO comforts REI, like a father would his daughter._

GENDO: Rei. My Rei. You are far more than you understand yourself to be. Believe me, there is so much more to you than what you see in yourself. For all you’ve done and all you will do, there is nobody in all the world more important than you.

REI: Is that the truth, or is it something I need to believe?

GENDO: One and the same.

_REI reciprocates GENDO’s physical affection._

REI: This feeling…

 

## Scene 13

_NERV. SHINJI is waiting for somebody. REI appears._

REI: Shinji.

SHINJI: Oh – hi, Rei! You’re here early. Today’s tests don’t start for another hour, do they?

REI: Yes. Though I see I’m not as early as you.

SHINJI: Oh – yeah, I’m waiting for… someone. The new pilot.

REI: Kaworu Nagisa. The boy Asuka argued with.

SHINJI: Yes, that’s him. He’s… well, he’s…

REI: … I’m sure he is. Are you well?

SHINJI: … what?

REI: Since we last spoke. Are you… doing well?

SHINJI: I… I’m fine… yes.

REI: Are you surprised?

SHINJI: No! I mean… a little, yeah. We don’t talk very often, and you never… I mean, you don’t…

REI: Don’t what?

SHINJI: … don’t usually ask me things. About me.

REI: … no. I suppose you’re right.

SHINJI: I-it’s not a bad thing! That you’ve started, I mean. I’m glad you… I mean…

REI: Do you not say what you mean very often?

SHINJI: … I try to. It doesn’t always work.

REI: Why doesn’t it work?

SHINJI: Well… sometimes I try to say something, but the words make it seem like something I don’t mean, and I don’t want people to think I mean something I don’t mean, so...

REI: It sounds like you need to think before you speak.

SHINJI: I know. It’s hard sometimes. A lot of the time I think people want answers I can’t give them.

REI: Is it all for other people?

SHINJI: Isn’t that what a conversation is? Talking for someone else?

REI: I was led to believe it was talking _with_ someone else.

SHINJI: … I suppose you’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t overthink it so much...

REI: I wanted… to give you this.

_REI hands SHINJI an envelope._

SHINJI: Oh…? What is it?

REI: An invitation. I’m… asking some people if they would like to have dinner together. At my house.

SHINJI: A dinner party?

REI: I think so. I don’t know a lot about parties.

SHINJI: Are you inviting friends of yours?

REI: I… guess I’m inviting… friends…

SHINJI: People you like?

REI: … yes.

SHINJI: (smiling) Sounds like you’ve got it covered. I’d love to come!

REI: Okay.

SHINJI: Uh… would it be okay if I brought Kaworu with me? It’s just, we’ve been spending a lot of time together and – you can say no if you want.

REI: Oh, I wouldn’t – please do.

_SHINJI smiles widely._

SHINJI: Yeah?

REI: Of course. I want you to enjoy yourself.

SHINJI: Thank you so much, Rei.

REI: It’s… it’s fine.

_REI smiles. KAWORU appears._

SHINJI: Kaworu! You made it!

KAWORU: How could I not? (seeing REI) Hello.

REI: Hello.

SHINJI: Kaworu, this is Rei Ayanami – you met on that field trip the other day!

KAWORU: I don’t believe we interacted very much, to speak honest. Though I’m sure we’ve met before.

SHINJI: You have?

REI: Yes… I’m sure, too…

SHINJI: I was gonna show Kaworu around headquarters before the tests, since he’s going to be a pilot, too.

REI: Yes. Of course. I’ll leave you to it.

_REI leaves._

SHINJI: I-I’ll see you soon… Rei…? She’s gone.

KAWORU: I expect she’s busy.

SHINJI: Yeah. I guess. Uh- hey, Kaworu… (holding REI’s invitation) Rei’s having a sort of… a party, I guess, with some of her friends, and she said I could invite somebody else if I wanted… do you think you might want to… uh, if you’re not busy, would you…

_KAWORU takes the invitation and looks at it._

KAWORU: If this is you inviting me… then of course I’d accept.

SHINJI: You- really?

_KAWORU smiles._

KAWORU: I’ll always have time for you. I’d love to go.

SHINJI: That- that’s great, I’m- thanks, Kaworu.

KAWORU: An undeserved sentiment – it is I who thanks you for the opportunity.

SHINJI: Aha… it’s no problem…

KAWORU: Well. Shall we? I hear headquarters is quite large, where will we begin?

SHINJI: Oh! Right, uh – let’s go!

_SHINJI and KAWORU leave._


	6. Act Two, Scenes 14-20

## Scene 14

REI: Who is this? This is me. Who am I? What am I? ... it's strange. For a long time I thought I knew... I didn't think, I... believed myself to be me. But something has changed, something is different. I can see myself, somebody so different to who I thought I was – and so I can no longer see myself. Awareness dawns, of someone who is not me. Who is there? Beyond me?

I was born to pilot the Eva. I was born to... to be with the Commander. To do as he wills, to... no. Someone was born for these reasons. But this me... this version of myself who has appeared so strangely and so unexpectedly... what is her purpose? What is her worth? Who is she – who am I? Before... I felt only alive. I knew myself as a breathing, conscious entity. Today I feel more. I feel a sense of place, a sense of direction previously unfamiliar – I feel a part of the world. A part of a life – my own, the Commander's, the pilot of Unit-02... Shinji... as though gaps in my heart I never knew I had were filled. Is this what it's like... to be real?

 

## Scene 15

_ASUKA is in a simulation entry plug, concentrating._

ASUKA: … I’m calm. I’m focussed. I’m connected. The Evangelion is my body, and our minds are one… this is so stupid. Of course I’m focussed, of course I’m connected, that’s the whole point. I have no problem synchronising with Unit-02, why is it even a question? Don’t they trust me anymore? Don’t they think I’m… oh, who am I kidding. It’s not them, everyone knows I’m more than capable – it’s that new kid.

He doesn’t think I’m ‘open’ enough, that there’s something wrong with my heart. Who does he think he is? He’s never even been in an Eva before, what gives him the authority on how you’re meant to use it? The Eva is a weapon. My weapon. So what does my heart matter? You hear that, Unit-02? I’m your pilot, I’m your master… and you will bow to my will!

_Lights. REI, SHINJI and KAWORU are also in simulation plugs. MISATO and RITSUKO are overseeing._

MISATO: We’ll call it there, guys. Scores recorded, synch test completed.

ASUKA: Alrea- about time.

KAWORU: Is everything satisfactory, Miss Katsuragi?

MISATO: ‘Misato’ is fine, Kaworu. And yes, everything’s just fine.

ASUKA: Fine for your level, she means. You’ve got a long way to go before you catch up to me.

RITSUKO: What have we told you about your attitude, Asuka?

_The pilots exit their plugs._

SHINJI: (to KAWORU) How did you find the test, Kaworu?

KAWORU: Interesting. It was strange, yet familiar.

REI: ‘Familiar’?

KAWORU: In a way, yes.

ASUKA: Hmph. The weird guy is even weirder, how surprising.

_MISATO and RITSUKO enter._

RITSUKO: Asuka, a word, please. The rest of you are free to go.

ASUKA: No doubt to praise me once again for my performance.

KAWORU: Pride comes before the fall, Miss Soryu.

ASUKA: Don’t call me by my last name just to patronise me!

SHINJI: Um, Asuka-

ASUKA: What is it, Shinji? Coming to defend your boyfriend’s honour?

MISATO: Guys, come on, don’t argue over a little test.

RITSUKO: Kaworu, Shinji, Rei – if you wouldn’t mind.

ASUKA: Bye-bye, kids. Don’t trip on your scores on the way out-

RITSUKO: Asuka! If we have to warn you against acting so condescending towards your peers-

ASUKA: Why not? Aren’t I allowed to take pride in my status?

RITSUKO: There’s a difference between pride and bullying – especially in a case of ignorance.

ASUKA: Ignorance? What ignorance?

_MISATO looks to RITSUKO, who is fuming._

RITSUKO: Your scores have been slipping, Asuka. The position of excellence you so highly covet is no longer yours.

ASUKA: … what?

RITSUKO: You plateaued at only four-fifths of your usual rate, and once again much earlier than your previous test.

ASUKA: Wh- but… how could I-

RITSUKO: This information was going to be shared with you in private, but since you’re so interested in announcing your achievements I felt it more appropriate to match you. It’s about time you learned to respect not only your elders, but your fellow pilots, too.

ASUKA: But I… I’m not the… who? Who overtook me? (looking to KAWORU) It’s not him, is it? It can’t be him, he only just got here!

RITSUKO: Kaworu’s scores are on par with a first-time pilot. Rei’s are up to her regular standard.

ASUKA: First time – standard – that means…

_ASUKA, REI and KAWORU look to SHINJI._

SHINJI: … wh- what? Me?

ASUKA: You have to be joking.

RITSUKO: Shinji’s scores have been steadily climbing for a while, now. With his rate of improvement It was only a matter of time before he overtook you.

ASUKA: This can’t be right, this can’t be-

MISATO: Rei, Shinji, Kaworu… please.

_REI, SHINJI and KAWORU leave the room. SHINJI and KAWORU exit, but REI waits outside._

ASUKA: How could you say all that in front of them-

RITSUKO: With all the things you’ve said to them, I think they needed it.

MISATO: Ritsuko-

RITSUKO: Take the time to assess yourself, Asuka. Your complacency may be getting the better of you but your potential remains. Apply your talents and improve yourself – your ego isn’t the only thing at risk, here. You’re free to go.

_ASUKA, in shock, leaves. She sees REI waiting for her but exits. REI follows her._

RITSUKO: Don’t.

MISATO: That was too far, Ritsuko-

RITSUKO: She needed it.

MISATO: It’s not up to you to decide what the kids need-

RITSUKO: Asuka doesn’t need to be acting that way, even if she wasn’t letting her performance slip-

MISATO: Are you still referring to Asuka?

RITSUKO: … what are you talking about?

MISATO: Is it possible you’re letting personal issues interfere with your judgement?

RITSUKO: … what’s wrong with advising from personal experience?

MISATO: Your experiences are nothing like hers-

RITSUKO: They’re close enough. If she thinks she’s too good for other people, overestimates herself, then someday she’s going to find herself falling… getting herself hurt. Life gives us more than enough reasons to close off our hearts, she doesn’t need to do it herself.

MISATO: … are you sure you didn’t just give her a reason?

RITSUKO: No. Not at all.

MISATO: We don’t know what we’re doing with these kids at all, do we.

RITSUKO: We really don’t. (meaningfully) Some less than others.

MISATO: (understanding) For very different reasons.

RITSUKO: Kaworu Nagisa. A perfectly average sync rate-

MISATO: Plateauing immediately.

RITSUKO: It’s like he decided it himself.

MISATO: Is that sort of irregularity the kind of attribute we want in a pilot?

RITSUKO: I daresay the higher-ups will dismiss it. We’ll find out for ourselves when Unit-03 arrives for its activation test.

MISATO: I can’t believe we have to make the trip all the way to Matsushiro for that… have you spoken to Kaji yet?

RITSUKO: … I warned him against investigating NERV.

MISATO: As if that would be enough to stop him. Something’s going on around here, Ritusko.

RITSUKO: I’m aware. But we can’t running around poking our noses where they don’t belong.

MISATO: If nobody looked where they don’t belong, anyone could get away with anything.

 

## Scene 16

_ASUKA and REI are in an elevator. ASUKA is mad. REI doesn’t know how to start the conversation._

REI: The Evas only mirror what’s in our hearts.

ASUKA: What did you say?

REI: The Eva has its own mind… but if you don’t open yourself to it, it won’t move.

ASUKA: Its ‘own mind’? You have to be kidding me. You know you’ve hit rock bottom when Wondergirl starts talking to you.

REI: What do you mean?

ASUKA: Ooh, it cares. I thought it was bad when Shinji was trying to be nice to me. With an emotionless doll like you being sympathetic, I must be doomed.

REI: I- I’m not a doll.

ASUKA: You are too! You’re a wind-up doll, the Commander’s puppet – anything he tells you to do, you do it.

REI: That is not-

ASUKA: Who cares why, you’ll do anything you’re ordered to do. You’d probably kill yourself if your Commander asked you to.

REI: He would never ask me-

ASUKA: That’s not the point! See? You’re so mindless you can’t even think like normal people.

REI: I can think like normal people.

ASUKA: … oh, sure you can. You can probably feel like them, too. Then tell me, Wondergirl – how does it feel to know I’m having trouble piloting? Huh? Do you like it? Does it make you happy?

REI: I don’t-

ASUKA: How does it feel to know that next time an Angel attacks, the only one you’ll ever need to protect you is stupid Shinji?

REI: You don’t protect me, we work together.

ASUKA: No we don’t! I kill Angels and you provide backup – you all do!

REI: Is that why you pilot it? To kill Angels?

ASUKA: … he told you, didn’t he.

REI: What?

ASUKA: That bastard… that lying, cheating bastard!

REI: Who?

ASUKA: Who do you think? Stupid Shinji! Wonderboy Shinji! Top of the class, title-stealing, gossiping little Shinji!

REI: He didn’t tell me anything. I only asked why you pilot the Eva.

ASUKA: … of course you did.

REI: … do you hate Shinji?

ASUKA: There isn’t anybody I don’t hate.

REI: Is that so?

ASUKA: … there isn’t anyone in the world who deserves to love me. So why should they deserve for me to love them?

REI: I see. You hate everybody. Even yourself.

ASUKA: Excuse me?

REI: You don’t see yourself as somebody who could be loved – so from your perspective, nobody loves you. Everybody hates you. So you hate them back.

ASUKA: Take that back.

REI: It’s not hard to see why your scores are declining. Why open your heart to a world that doesn’t need you? Why love anything if nobody even cares you exist-

_ASUKA grabs REI._

ASUKA: Shut up! Shut up, you insufferable little-

REI: Why? Did you prefer me as a puppet?

_ASUKA stops. She lets REI go. REI hands her an invitation._

ASUKA: What’s this?

_REI doesn’t answer. ASUKA reads it._

ASUKA: You’re having a party?

REI: For us. For you and me and Shinji… and the Commander.

ASUKA: The Commander? Shinji’s father?

REI: I didn’t say I agreed. That everyone hated you. Or that it was true. There’s a part of you that knows the truth… isn’t there?

ASUKA: … of course there is. Everyone doesn’t hate me. I know that.

REI: But it doesn’t feel like it’s true. The truth doesn’t always feel like the truth, that’s why we forget it. We feel unloved, or unwanted… like we don’t need to be here at all. But in the Eva… it feels different. That connection between pilot and Evangelion, the symbol of humanity’s survival… if it’s possible to form a bond with Eva... then maybe we don’t have to ever feel alone.

ASUKA: … (holding up the invitation) is this why you waited for me?

REI: The Eva needs you to open your heart. But you don’t have to depend on it. There’s plenty of happiness for you in the world outside.

ASUKA: … well. You’ve certainly changed your perspective.

REI: I have… haven’t I…

_The elevator stops. ASUKA goes to get off._

ASUKA: This… ‘party’… is this all for Shinji? So him and his dad can get along?

REI: … I just want him to be happy.

 

## Scene 17

_KAWORU and SHINJI are in the music room of their school, sitting at the piano. KAWORU is trying to teach SHINJI a song, first by showing him._

KAWORU: Now play the second sequence…

SHINJI: Was that… this?

_SHINJI tries and fails to play a melody._

SHINJI: No, no, I mean-

KAWORU: Stay calm. Try not to let one mistake topple the whole thing.

SHINJI: But it does – one wrong note and the piece sounds… wrong. Bad. I’d rather the silence.

KAWORU: But with the _right_ notes, imagine how wonderful it could sound.

_SHINJI tries again, gets a bit better, but fails again._

SHINJI: No… see? I can’t-

KAWORU: Here, the key you’re missing is-

_KAWORU tries to move SHINJI’s hand with his own, but SHINJI flinches away._

KAWORU: Did I do something wrong?

SHINJI: No… I’m sorry.

KAWORU: What have we discussed, Shinji? About apologising for things beyond your control.

SHINJI: I’m…

KAWORU: Afraid? Of contact?

SHINJI: I guess...

KAWORU: Are you afraid of other people?

SHINJI: … I think so. Some people.

KAWORU: Like your father?

SHINJI: … yeah.

KAWORU: Asuka?

SHINJI: … sometimes.

KAWORU: Me?

SHINJI: Wh- no! No, I could never be afraid of…

_KAWORU slowly moves SHINJI’s hands on the piano, helping him play the melody. SHINJI is reluctant but allows it._

KAWORU: Being afraid of people you are fond of is understandable, Shinji. It’s almost natural. The closer we get to people, the easier it is to be hurt by them. Fear protects us from betrayal, keeps us separate. But while you can avoid pain that way, you must then endure the loneliness.

SHINJI: I do feel alone sometimes.

KAWORU: Man can never completely erase his sadness. Fundamentally, we are all alone. It is only by moving past the fear protecting us that we can ever hope to enact change.

SHINJI: … like the A.T. Fields. They’re supposed to protect us from the Angels… but the only way to defeat them is-

KAWORU: To lower your defences.

SHINJI: It’s terrifying.

KAWORU: Because within every Evangelion, there is a small, delicate child that doesn’t want to be hurt. A heart of glass with a shield of thorns.

SHINJI: I’ve been trying to get past my fears. With Rei, and Asuka… you.

KAWORU: Nothing has made me feel more privileged.

_The melody finishes._

SHINJI: That was beautiful.

KAWORU: The things people can achieve together.

_SHINJI and KAWORU look to each other._

SHINJI: Thank you for spending time with me, Kaworu.

KAWORU: The pleasure is all mine, Shinji. I only wish we weren’t obstructed so.

SHINJI: Obstructed?

KAWORU: The invitation you previously offered… I’m afraid the situation has changed, and I must decline after all.

SHINJI: Rei’s party? Why?

KAWORU: Unit-03’s arrival at the Matsushiro base is imminent, as is its activation test. Both are scheduled for tomorrow… the day of Rei’s event.

SHINJI: You can’t come.

KAWORU: Official NERV business prevents it. I apologise, Shinji.

SHINJI: No, it’s okay, I understand… Unit-03… your Eva…

KAWORU: Not yet, though the intended pilot is preferred.

SHINJI: Can’t they change the day? Make it-

KAWORU: It’s okay, Shinji. One day can change the world, but it won’t come between us for a moment.

_SHINJI smiles._

SHINJI: … how do you do that?

KAWORU: Do what?

SHINJI: Always say the most incredible things.

KAWORU: I don’t know… I suppose I haven’t been saying them for long.

SHINJI: You haven’t?

_KAWORU stares at SHINJI._

SHINJI: What?

KAWORU: … nothing. I was just thinking… I really was born to meet you, Shinji Ikari.

 

## Scene 18

_ASUKA is alone. She receives a message and looks at her phone._

ASUKA: “Activation test for Unit-03 scheduled for...” – tomorrow? Same time as the party... Bad luck, Wonderboy 2.0, guess you won’t be able to make it.

_ASUKA thinks for a moment._

ASUKA: … and getting a brand-new Eva for it? Not on my watch.

 

## Scene 19

_REI’s home. The doorbell rings and she answers it. SHINJI, sandwiched between TOJI and KENSUKE is at the door._

TOJI: Hey, blue girl!

KENSUKE: Mornin’, Rei!

REI: H-hello-

_TOJI and KENSUKE walk in._

TOJI: Ran into Shinji here on the train – didn’t even know we were coming! Didn’t you tell him?

KENSUKE: Then again, we didn’t know who else you invited – I mean we expected Shinji, frankly I think we’re the surprises here.

TOJI: What are you talking about? Rei and I are tight, aren’t we?

REI: … I don’t understand.

TOJI: See? Perfect synch.

KENSUKE: Sure.

SHINJI: Um- hi, Rei.

REI: Hi, Shinji. Are you alright? You look shaken.

SHINJI: Just wasn’t expecting those two. I didn’t know you invited them.

REI: Are they not friends of yours?

SHINJI: They’re… I mean… I guess they kind of are-

TOJI: Aw, do I have to prove me and Shinji are cool now, too?

KENSUKE: Prove to who, him?

TOJI: Wh- do I need to?

REI: Are you about to have the same discussion you did on the field trip?

SHINJI: Uh- no, I think we’re fine.

TOJI: You sure, man? ‘Cos as far as I’m concerned, you’ve still got that free hit-

KENSUKE: Let it go, Toji-

 

_RITSUKO and MISATO are at the Matsushiro base, as are other NERV personnel._

RITSUKO: Matsushiro base. Not as glamorous as the main one in Tokyo.

MISATO: Barely worth the trip so far. Why couldn’t they just bring Unit-03 to Tokyo, why force us to make the trip over here?

RITSUKO: Safety precautions. Plus, the UN gets anxious whenever there are more than three Units in the same place for very long. Four might send them into shock.

MISATO: Hard to believe the world is difficult to defend. Now where are we supposed to go? This place is less of a maze than home and I still feel lost.

 

TOJI: I said hit me! Hit me, Ikari!

KENSUKE: If you don’t start behaving soon, _I’m_ gonna hit you!

SHINJI: It’s fine, Toji, I promise!

TOJI: Well… I’m still gonna leave more food for you. Speaking of food, when’s that coming ‘round?

REI: It shouldn’t be much longer.

TOJI: Sweet!

KENSUKE: Can’t wait!

REI: … Shinji. You don’t look too happy.

SHINJI: I’m sorry. It’s nothing to do with this, I… Kaworu had to go to Matsushiro today for the activation test, so he can’t be here.

REI: Oh. I’m sorry.

SHINJI: You don’t have to apologise.

REI: That sounds strange, coming from you.

_SHINJI laughs._

 

MISATO: I thought we’d never find the place.

RITSUKO: Everything in order? All necessary preparations underway?

WORKER: Yes ma’am.

RITSUKO: (to MISATO) Is the pilot in place?

MISATO: Should be. (over walkie-talkie) Is the pilot in position?

 

REI: Shinji… I wanted to you to have a good time today.

SHINJI: I want to as well, Rei.

REI: I also wanted… to apologise for the way I’ve behaved towards you. It wasn’t until I noticed how kind you’ve been towards me that I realised how distant I’ve been. You don’t deserve that. Not from me, not from anyone.

SHINJI: I… thank you, Rei.

_REI’s doorbell goes off. REI approaches the door._

REI: That’s part of why I invited you today.

SHINJI: It is?

REI: Yes. Not only yourself, but others.

SHINJI: Others? Like who?

_REI opens the door. KAWORU enters._

SHINJI: Kaworu!

_REI is surprised. SHINJI runs to greet KAWORU._

TOJI: Ka-what?

KENSUKE: Kaworu, you idiot. (to KAWORU) Hey, man, you’re from the next class over from us, right?

KAWORU: I believe so.

TOJI: So what, are you and Shinji-

_KENSUKE pulls TOJI away and silences him._

SHINJI: What are you doing here? Did the activation test get cancelled?

KAWORU: No, it’s proceeding as planned, Though, there were some discussions regarding the pilot.

SHINJI: But then- who…?

 

_ASUKA is in Unit-03’s entry plug._

ASUKA: In position, Misato.

RITSUKO: How does it feel, Asuka? Very different to Unit-02?

ASUKA: My, yes…! It’s slimmer, more comfortable. I could get used to this.

RITSUKO: Remember, Unit-03 hasn’t been fully equipped with an operating system just yet-

ASUKA: I know, I know. Still, if I like it more than Unit-02, you think I could get them to paint it red?

 

SHINJI: Asuka? Asuka volunteered?

TOJI: Phew, dodged a bullet there. Don’t think I would’ve come if she-

KENSUKE: Dude, that’s Rei’s friend you’re talking about-!

KAWORU: It’s true. She contacted Misato and myself and made a compelling argument for her to go to Matsushiro instead of me. And since I was not technically necessary to the test, I decided coming here was a more appropriate use of my time.

SHINJI: That’s great! Isn’t it, Rei?

_REI is simultaneously disappointed and pleased._

REI: It is. I’m very happy for you both. Excuse me for a moment.

_REI separates from the others and takes out her phone._

 

_MISATO answers her phone. RITSUKO and ASUKA continue to speak._

RITSUKO: All readings nominal. Preparing for activation.

MISATO: Hold on, Ritsuko – Asuka, you have a call.

ASUKA: A call? From who?

MISATO: Putting through your comm link.

ASUKA: Don’t just put me on with somebody I don’t know! Ugh… hello?

 

_REI looks at SHINJI, smiling with KAWORU._

ASUKA: Hello?

REI: … thank you.

 

_ASUKA recognises the voice. REI hangs up._

RITSUKO: … everything alright, Asuka?

ASUKA: … yeah. Everything’s perfect.

RITSUKO: Excellent. Beginning activation test now.

_Unit-03’s lights change and the activation test begins. Workers chatter in the background._

ASUKA: God, as if I need her to thank me. I’m doing this to try out the new model, not for her, or the new guy. Or Shinji. I just didn’t want _him_ to get all the glory! Or first dibs on a superior unit. Not that it wouldn’t be put to good use, it just makes sense for the best pilot to have the best vehicle. Obviously that’s what’s best for the planet, right? It’s my duty to the masses to be the best that I can be, not wasting my time with parties.

Who wants to sit around with a bunch of people pretending to have fun? I’d much rather stupid Kaworu had to go instead of me. He and Shinji can hang out and be stupid together. Maybe then his dad’ll see he’s got better things to do outside being a useless pilot… maybe he’ll finally let him stop. Then he and Kaworu and Wondergirl can all live their pathetic lives out there, having parties and going shopping or whatever else they want to be doing. And I can stay here… in the Eva… alone. Saving the world.

_MISATO is distracted._

RITSUKO: Is something the matter?

MISATO: (annoyed) No.

RITSUKO: Sorry I asked. Though from a reaction like that I can assume who you were thinking about.

MISATO: Oh, could you?

_RITSUKO smiles._

MISATO: … you didn’t seen him around before we left, did you?

RITSUKO: … can’t say I have. Did he try to call you? Leave any more voicemails?

MISATO: Not one. I don’t know, since he got back he’s always been in my face, this is… different.

RITSUKO: Think he might’ve dug too deep?

MISATO: Don’t even joke about that.

RITSUKO: … did you go to him? After I told you what he asked me?

MISATO: Of course.

RITSUKO: And?

MISATO: … you’re his only suspect. The head of Project E. Who else could know the true nature of the Evangelion?

RITSUKO: Surely you know he’s wrong. I oversaw the programming and technical side, not the biological component.

MISATO: So it _is_ biological.

RITSUKO: What else could allow a system to synchronise with the human mind so perfectly?

MISATO: And the A.T. Field?

RITSUKO: … well, it couldn’t have come from the Angels, could it.

 

SHINJI: I’m so glad you came, Kaworu.

KAWORU: I’m glad too, Shinji.

TOJI: So, is this everyone? We waiting for anybody else?

KENSUKE: What he means is ‘how soon can we eat’?

TOJI: Hey, don’t be rude!

KENSUKE: I’m only being rude on your behalf.

REI: Well… there was meant to be one more…

TOJI: Was it our class rep? I seen you talking to her, you guys are friends, right?

KENSUKE: Now what he means is ‘can you hook her up with him’-

TOJI: Stop saying what I mean!

SHINJI: Was it Hikari, Rei?

REI: No… it was, um...

 

RITUSKO: So if he doesn’t know-

MISATO: He might by now. Who else had a hand in creating the Eva?

RITSUKO: Whoever they were, they were hand-picked by the Commander.

MISATO: It’s always the commander. Should’ve guessed, if Ryoji’s talking to _me_ before who he really suspects.

WORKER 1: Plug sensor nominal.

RITSUKO: What did he tell you?

MISATO: He said I should know the answer.

WORKER 2: Shifting to Phase Two, start secondary connection.

MISATO: What the Eva is, where it came from.

RITSUKO: What sets you apart from anyone else? What do you know that nobody else does?

WORKER 3: Confirm Phase One completion, shifting to secondary connection.

MISATO: (realizing) Second Impact. The Giant…

RITSUKO: The Giant?

MISATO: The God in the Ice…

RITSUKO: Adam?

ASUKA: This is what I do. This is who I am. I’m the world’s greatest Evangelion pilot… I don’t need anyone else!

RITSUKO: (realizing) The biological component…!

MISATO: The A.T. Field-!

RITSUKO: From Adam?

MISATO: The Evangelions are… Angels?

_Something goes wrong in the entry plug. The visuals distort and glitch. Before ASUKA can say anything, her communications fail._

MISATO: What the hell was that?

WORKER 2: Something’s wrong-!

RITSUKO: What’s happening?

WORKER 1: Plug contamination levels inversing – this shouldn’t be possible!

WORKER 3: Signals from the plug are being corrupted!

MISATO: Asuka, get out of there!

WORKER 1: Communication with the pilot is disabled!

RITSUKO: Abort the test, cut all power!

WORKER 2: The power isn’t disconnecting, something’s blocking the command!

RITSUKO: This can’t be… it can’t be a-

_An explosion._

 

SHINJI: Rei? Who else is joining us?

REI: … I… don’t think they’re coming.

SHINJI: Oh. Well, that’s okay, right? We’re here!

TOJI: Yeah, what more could you want?

KENSUKE: Apart from Hikari, he means.

TOJI: One more time, Kensuke, try me one more time.

REI: It’s okay. It’s fine.

_SHINJI sees KAWORU looking serious._

SHINJI: Kaworu, what is it?

KAWORU: … something’s happened.

SHINJI: What? What is it?

_SHINJI and REI both get calls. They look to each other._

KENSUKE: Whoa- is that NERV? Are you getting called in?

_REI and SHINJI answer their phones._

KENSUKE: What is it, what’s happening?

SHINJI: There’s been… an explosion? At- at Matsushiro base?

KENSUKE: Matsushiro?

TOJI: Wait, didn’t you say that’s where the thing was happening? With-

SHINJI: Asuka.

REI: We have to go.

 

## Scene 20

_MAYA, SHIGERU and HYUGA are at their command centre. GENDO and FUYUTSUKI are overseeing._

HYUGA: Rescue squad on the way, damage level currently unknown.

SHIGERU: Contact is yet to be restored.

FUYUTSUKI: An explosion of that scale, it’s no wonder.

MAYA: Destruction of above-ground facilities confirmed, epicentre appears to be Unit-03’s holding cell.

HYUGA: Evangelion pilots arriving on-site-

GENDO: Launch Units 00 and 01 as soon as possible. What do we know about the target?

MAYA: Heading straight for us – still waiting on visual.

SHIGERU: Unable to determine Angel status.

_SHINJI and REI arrive at NERV. SHINJI and REI prepare for battle in their entry plugs._

SHINJI: What’s going on? What happened?

HYUGA: Something went wrong during Unit-03’s activation test.

SHINJI: What about Asuka- and Misato and-?

HYUGA: We’re making every effort we can to rescue-

GENDO: Station all units to interception site.

HYUGA: Understood.

SHIGERU: Evangelion units 00 and 01, launching!

_Unit-01 and Unit-00 are launched. As they approach ground level, the conversation continues._

MAYA: Target is approaching Mt Nobe station – visual established!

_Those at NERV see an image of the target._

SHIGERU: What…?

HYUGA: No…!

MAYA: Is that?

SHINJI: What is it? What are we fighting?

_Units 00 and 01 reach ground level, face-to-face with the approaching Unit-03._

SHINJI: … that’s… the target?

REI: Unit-03…?

FUYUTSUKI: Shut down Unit-03, force the ejection signal!

MAYA: It’s no good – it’s rejecting our commands!

SHIGERU: Communication channels unresponsive.

SHINJI: But – if that’s Unit-03, then Asuka-

HYUGA: Confirmation of a core-like substance surrounding the entry plug – pattern blue-!

GENDO: As I suspected…

FUYUTSUKI: Sir?

GENDO: As of this moment, we are discarding Evangelion Unit-03. Target reclassified as the Fifth Angel.

SHIGERU and HYUGA: What?

MAYA: Commander! Pilot evacuation wasn’t confirmed, she’s-

GENDO: The target must be destroyed.

SHIGERU: But, sir-

GENDO: The target approaches.

_SHINJI and REI stare at Unit-03, now the Fifth Angel BARDIEL._

SHINJI: This… this can’t be right… the target is… an Eva?

GENDO: No. This entity you see before you is now the Fifth Angel Angel.

SHINJI: But- this is wrong. Asuka was supposed to be piloting it. Where is she? Is she okay? Dad? Dad, where’s Asuka?

_BARDIEL approaches, noticing Units 00 and 01._

REI: Shinji-

SHINJI: Is she in there? Is she still-

_BARDIEL leaps. REI engages in combat._

SHINJI: Rei!

_REI and BARDIEL fight. REI mostly defending and parrying._

SHINJI: No, Rei! That’s Asuka! Asuka’s still on board!

GENDO: Rei. You must stop the target.

REI: Is it true? Is the pilot still-

GENDO: There is no other option. The Angel must be neutralized.

SHINJI: Rei!

REI: … understood.

_REI goes on the offensive._

SHINJI: No! Rei!

_BARDIEL grips Unit-00’s arm and flings it over and into the ground._

MAYA: Unit-00’s left arm damaged – armour plate corroding!

HYUGA: Surface layers contaminated – the Angel is attacking invasively!

GENDO: Sever the left arm immediately.

MAYA: Commander, the pilot is still synchronized-

GENDO: Cut it off before it contaminates her, too!

SHIGERU: Severing joint now-

_Unit-00’s arm is cut off. REI screams in pain._

SHINJI: Rei!

_BARDIEL discards Unit-00’s arm. It approaches Unit-00._

_Unit-01 intercepts, pushing BARDIEL away with an A.T. Field. Unit-01 holds BARDIEL away with its A.T. Field, not moving._

SHINJI: Asuka… Asuka…! Answer me! Say something, Asuka!

_A faint signal comes through Unit-01’s communications link, streaming from Unit-03._

ASUKA: I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die-

SHINJI: Asuka? … Asuka!

ASUKA: I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die-

_BARDIEL shatters the Field and lunges at Unit-01. Unit-01 holds off its attacks but it is physically stronger. SHINJI is in great pain as BARDIEL begins to overpower and damage Unit-01._

MAYA: Life support malfunctioning, pilot can’t hold on much longer!

SHIGERU: Lowering pilot’s synchronization rate-

GENDO: No.

SHIGERU: No?

FUYUTSUKI: Commander?

HYUGA: Commander, pilot safety is in danger-

_GENDO silences them._

GENDO: Shinji. Why aren’t you fighting back?

SHINJI: Because… Asuka is still in there, dad-!

GENDO: Your orders are to neutralise the threat, you are to destroy the Angel-

SHINJI: No! I won’t! You have to get her out of there, you can’t-

GENDO: Engage the target or-

SHINJI: No! You can’t make me murder Asuka!

GENDO: Then you’re going to die.

SHINJI: Fine! I’d rather die than kill her!

GENDO: … sever Unit-01’s synchronization with the pilot.

SHIGERU: What!?

MAYA: But sir-!

GENDO: Move to alternate piloting initiative. Switch all control to Unit-01’s Dummy Plug system.

HYUGA: But the testing phase hasn’t been completed yet-

GENDO: Enough.

FUYUTSUKI: Sir, the nature of the Dummy system could make for results far too unpredictable to be deemed appropriate.

GENDO: It will be more useful than the current pilot.

SHINJI: I’m not doing it, I’m not gonna fight, I’m not gonna-

ASUKA: I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die- _I don’t_ _wanna_ _die_!

_ASUKA yells as Unit-03 falters._

SHINJI: Asuka!

_ASUKA roars as she pulls Unit-03’s attack back._

SHINJI: Come on, Asuka!

_Unit-01’s entry plug deactivates._

SHINJI: Wh- what’s going on?

_The plug reactivates under control of the Dummy Plug System. SHINJI is unable to see what is happening, only hear NERV communications and the sounds outside the entry plug._

SHINJI: What’s happening?

_Unit-01 moves. The sounds of an Evangelion’s limbs being crushed and broken is heard._

SHINJI: What’s that sound? Wh- what are you doing?

_More sounds of destruction. SHINJI struggles to regain control of the Eva, but to no avail. ASUKA’s communications falter and fail as her roar of passion turns to screams of pain._

SHINJI: Wait! No! Don’t do it, she’s alive! Asuka’s alive, she’s in there! She’s alive, dad, stop!

_NERV staff look on in horror. Unit-01 is brutally destroying BARDIEL by hand._

SHIGERU: Unit-01 is… overpowering the target.

MAYA: Enemy A.T. Field ineffectual.

_ASUKA’s communications die as SHINJI screams._

SHINJI: Stop! Stop it! Stop it, dad! No! Make it stop, make it stop! No! You’re killing her! You’re killing her! No-!

_Unit-01 crushes BARDIEL and stops._

HYUGA: … Unit-03… the target… has been neutralized.

_SHINJI whimpers in Unit-01’s entry plug._

MAYA: Pilot vitals… silent.

SHINJI: Asuka? Asuka? … Asuka...


	7. Act Three, Scenes 1-7

## Scene 1

_MISATO and RITSUKO are unconcious in hospital beds. MISATO wakes up._

MISATO: What… where – the hospital…? I’m… alive?

_KAJI enters._

KAJI: Sure are.

MISATO: Ryoji-!

_KAJI goes to her side._

KAJI: You’re a lucky one, Katsuragi.

MISATO: What happened at the base, all those people-

KAJI: Calm down, you need rest. It’s over.

_MISATO sees RITSUKO._

MISATO: Ritsuko… is she-

KAJI: She’s fine. She got off even easier than you did, given how close you both were.

MISATO: Thank god... what about Unit-03?

_KAJI hesitates._

MISATO: No… it wasn’t-

KAJI: … Unit-03 was destroyed.

MISATO: The explosion-

KAJI: No. As an Angel.

MISATO: An Angel?

KAJI: Keep expecting bigger and badder monsters and you’ll never see it coming – almost bacterial. They think it must’ve infected Unit-03 during air transit, turned it into a host.

MISATO: … what about Asuka?

_KAJI doesn’t answer._

MISATO: Ryoji… what happened to Asuka?

KAJI: … you need to get some rest-

MISATO: No. No-

_KAJI comforts her._

KAJI: You have to stay calm. You can’t get too worked up-

MISATO: There’s no way, there’s no way she- she couldn’t have-

KAJI: I’m sorry-

MISATO: You’re not. You’re not, you can’t be.

KAJI: It’s okay-

MISATO: No it’s not! It’s not okay! None of this is okay! We were meant- we were meant to protect them. Keep them safe, get them grown up and- and not do _this_ to them.

KAJI: It’s not your fault-

MISATO: Then who’s is it? Yours? Asuka’s?

KAJI: How about the Angels’? Gendo, SEELE?

MISATO: … it doesn’t matter. I failed. I couldn’t keep her safe.

KAJI: … you did your best. You tried your hardest… and it’s not like they beat us this time, right?

MISATO: What, it’s okay so long as she’s just a casualty? A number on a scoreboard?

KAJI: That’s not what I meant… there’s nothing I can say, is there.

MISATO: … no.

_KAJI and MISATO sit for a moment._

KAJI: Listen… there are things you need to know. About NERV, about the Commander-

MISATO: I can’t believe you still care about all that.

KAJI: You need to be careful.

MISATO: Careful of what, Kaji? What am I supposed to know, suddenly? Or am I supposed to figure it out myself, like Adam?

KAJI: Adam?

MISATO: It was never our God, was it? It was an Angel. The true First Angel.

KAJI: … I think so.

MISATO: Ritsuko didn’t know. You did. You could have said something but instead you let me suspect her.

KAJI: I thought I knew, but I was wrong. Project E – the Evangelions, there’s so much more to them than we know – what we even think we know-

MISATO: That they came from Adam?

KAJI: More. What did Ritsuko tell you about her involvement?

MISATO: I don’t want to-… just that she wasn’t in charge of the biological component.

KAJI: ‘Biological’. That word. It never gets used in the reports. As far as NERV allows us to know, Ritsuko was in charge of the entire project-

MISATO: How could she not know-

KAJI: Because the reports don’t exist. Not anymore. All that’s left are copies and leftovers, like somebody burned them all and tried to cover it up – even the team members themselves.

MISATO: What do you mean?

KAJI: There’s a subsection in the personnel listing for the project, a second crew responsible for ‘construction’. I’m willing to bet they were responsible for the inclusion of Adam – but they’re gone.

MISATO: Gone?

KAJI: Not one person on that list still works for NERV… but everyone I could track down had the same fate.

MISATO: Fate…? What happened to them?

KAJI: Here’s a hint… the team responsible for the biological component of Project E were led by a woman named Yui Ikari.

MISATO: Ikari…? Shinji’s mother?

KAJI: Gendo’s wife.

MISATO: So they’re… but what does that-

KAJI: I don’t know everything yet, or what it all means but I’m close, I’m sure of it. If SEELE wanted people out of the way then they must be sitting on something huge-

MISATO: Ryoji, you can’t-

KAJI: I have to. Somebody has to. If nobody stuck their nose where it doesn’t belong-

MISATO: I know, I just… I don’t want you to-

KAJI: Hey. Don’t worry about me. I’m just some guy, right? Some guy from your past. It doesn’t matter.

MISATO: … you’re more than just the past, Ryoji.

KAJI: … I gotta be honest, I’m real glad you said that.

MISATO: I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

KAJI: It’s okay, you don’t have to be-

MISATO: I’m sorry...

 

## Scene 2

_GENDO’s office. FUYUTSUKI stands beside GENDO. SHINJI stands before him, broken, escorted by two bodyguards._

GENDO: Insubordination. Wilful disobedience of direct orders from your Commander, thereby putting the mission in danger. Do you disagree with this charge against you?

SHINJI: … no…

GENDO: Once again, NERV almost suffered greatly for your behaviour, and somebody else had to clear up your mess. Is this correct?

SHINJI: … yes…

GENDO: And? What do you have to say for yourself?

SHINJI: … what do I… have to say? What do _you_ have to say?

GENDO: I’m not the one-

_SHINJI lashes out, intending to hit GENDO, but is restrained by the bodyguards._

GENDO: … and now, threatening your superior. Were you not a child such an act could be deemed treasonous-

SHINJI: But I am a child! Your child! And you did that- you made me kill her, you made me kill her…

_SHINJI goes limp in the bodyguards’ grasps._

GENDO: You understand so little. Do you think you know suffering? Do you have any idea how much I’ve sacrificed?

_SHINJI doesn’t answer. GENDO leans close._

GENDO: You disappoint me, Shinji. You’re spineless. Selfish. You experience the pain of loss and responsibility but it only makes you weaker. And through that weakness your arrogance is able to seep through – your harsh desire to run away, to abandon everything and everyone, because it’s just so hard for _you_ – the conceited belief that your pain trumps all others, even that of the the ones who need you the most… and yet you think _me_ a monster. Now I’ll ask you again, Ikari – do you have anything to say for yourself?

SHINJI: … I… don’t want to pilot it… you can’t make me pilot the Eva anymore.

GENDO: You won’t be needed to. (to bodyguards) Take him to holding cell five.

_The bodyguards drag SHINJI out. FUYUTSUKI eyes GENDO with some judgement._

FUYUTSUKI: How much of your attitude towards your son is a product of your ambitions?

GENDO: Such a matter is of no concern to you.

FUYUTSUKI: The boy had become NERV’s greatest asset and-

GENDO: NERV has far greater assets. The perspective of a single traitor has no bearing on any ambition of mine.

FUYUTSUKI: … how would she feel? Knowing this was the path you chose?

_GENDO doesn’t answer._

FUYUTSUKI: As I thought. The heart can only take so much, you know.

 

## Scene 3

FUYUTSUKI: Gendo Ikari… I’ve known the man for many years, now – since long before Second Impact, when he was a student of mine at the university – as was Yui, his wife-to-be. They worked together far more extensively than I ever did with either of them – projects and theories beyond what science at the time considered possible, or even viable. It was that early that SEELE began to take an interest in their work.

After the Impact there was a great period of time where I didn’t see either of them – part of me assumed they had been among the lives lost. But in time Gendo reached out and reconnected, when they were married and expecting a child. But that was not what he wanted to discuss. He needed my help to uncover the mysteries of the Dead Sea expedition… and after I agreed, I learned the true nature of Second Impact. Gendo and Yui both had plans for the world, ostensibly in accordance with the plans of SEELE. Questions arose but remained unanswered – was Second Impact SEELE’s intention, was the God in the Ice truly a being of this earth… I admit my curiosity waned as Project E grew and evolved… it all seemed so trivial in comparison to what we were creating.

Then, one day, tragedy struck the Ikari family. The day of the first functional Evangelion unit’s activation, Yui Ikari lost her life – an accident supposedly nobody could have predicted. Gendo was never the same afterwards. He sent his son away to live afar and let himself sink into his work, pushing almost all others aside. Only I became privy to the motivations that dwelled below the surface. From that day on, Gendo’s agenda began to shift. Unbeknownst to SEELE, their ultimate goals fell out of alignment… however, their main operation – the Evangelion and the Human Instrumentality Project – remain parallel to this day.

I’ll never forget the words Gendo said to me, the day he convinced me to join his cause - “Kozo… join us, and through Eva we will create a new genesis for mankind.”

 

## Scene 4

_RITSUKO sits in her office, looking over her work. She gets frustrated and hits her desk. MISATO enters as she begins to get slightly more emotionally violent._

MISATO: Ritsuko?

_RITSUKO stops._

RITSUKO: I’m fine.

MISATO: … are you sure?

RITSUKO: … a lot of hard work went into that unit.

MISATO: You can’t seriously be prioritising a piece of machinery over-

RITSUKO: Of course I’m not. I would never, I couldn't… Asuka was… she didn’t deserve what happened. No child would. This war… these Angels… they’re costing us so much. We work, and we fight, and they take our children and our...

MISATO: … your 'children'.

RITSUKO: I know it’s illogical. I know it’s technically a machine, but it’s more to me. It’s my life. I’ve worked my whole life to bring the Eva into the world and now… not only is one gone, taken from us – stolen from us, used against us – with one of our own forced to be eliminated with it, not only have I watched my life’s work, my personal piece in the war against the Angels become a hindrance to the cause, but I find out it was never mine to begin with.

MISATO: Ritsuko – it’s not your fault Unit-03 was taken. You created the Evangelions, you aren’t-

RITSUKO: Except I didn’t, Misato. I didn’t create them. Somebody took my ideas, covered up somebody else’s and wouldn’t let me look inside. I’m an outsider to my own work.

MISATO: … we don’t have to be here so soon.

RITSUKO: No. We don’t. But I will be. I may not get the answers I want, but at least I can come here and ensure that the answers I have are utilised properly and effectively. That’s what I’m here for.

_RITSUKO gathers her things and prepares to leave._

MISATO: That’s your job.

RITSUKO: … my job.

_RITSUKO leaves._

 

## Scene 5

_SHINJI sits in a holding cell, alone._

SHINJI: … this is where they put me. To get me out of the way. To forget about me. I didn’t want to pilot, I didn’t want to- to… they didn’t want me to pilot either… this darkness. This loneliness. It’s what I deserve, what I am…

SHINJI’S VOICE: This is where you belong.

SHINJI: … who are you?

SHINJI’S VOICE: Shinji Ikari.

SHINJI: Shinji-?

SHINJI’S VOICE: How do you see yourself?

SHINJI: … small. And sad. And pathetic.

SHINJI’S VOICE: Is that how everyone else sees you?

SHINJI: Yes, of course it is-

SHINJI’S VOICE: Even Misato? And Rei?

SHINJI: How could they not?

MISATO’S VOICE: - then you can just get out. Just forget about NERV and the Eva and go back where you came from.

ASUKA’S VOICE: God, you’re pathetic.

REI’S VOICE: You disgust me.

SHINJI: They hate me.

REI’S VOICE: I never said that.

SHINJI: You didn’t have to.

GENDO’S VOICE: You disappoint me.

SHINJI: Shut up!

GENDO’S VOICE: Good work, Shinji.

SHINJI: No! You don’t get to say that to me-!

ASUKA’S VOICE: Aw, isn’t that what you wanted? For him to praise you?

SHINJI: I thought it was, I thought I needed it-

GENDO’S VOICE: I’m proud of you, Shinji.

SHINJI: You’re not! You’re lying! You were never proud of me, you never will be – and even if you were, it could never matter. Not from you. Not after everything you’ve done.

GENDO’S VOICE: I’m proud of you, Shinji.

SHINJI: ... I hate you… I hate you… I hate you-

REI’S VOICE: Who do you hate?  
SHINJI: My father… the Eva… everyone-

REI’S VOICE: Everyone?

SHINJI: Everyone who wanted me to kill Asuka!

MISATO’S VOICE: Did anyone want you to kill Asuka?

SHINJI: He did, my father did!

REI’S VOICE: He was trying to protect the world-

SHINJI: Why won’t he protect me?

_SHINJI sobs._

SHINJI’S VOICE: Because you don’t deserve it.

SHINJI: Because I don’t deserve it.

SHINJI’S VOICE: Because you’re worthless.

SHINJI: Because I’m worthless.

MISATO’S VOICE: No. You just believe you are.

SHINJI: Who says I’m not? Who says I’m supposed to be here?

REI’S VOICE: Why do you hate your father?

SHINJI: Because he hates me. He doesn’t love me, he left me!

GENDO’S VOICE: Why won’t you fight?

SHINJI: Why _should_ I fight? Is it so wrong to want a reason? Am I not supposed to think about it?

GENDO’S VOICE: You’re supposed to do as you’re told-

SHINJI: I don’t want to.

GENDO’S VOICE: You have to.

SHINJI: Please don’t hate me-

MISATO’S VOICE: You have to.

SHINJI: Please, I don’t want to fight-

REI’S VOICE: If you don’t fight, you die.

SHINJI: Then I don’t want to live.

ASUKA’S VOICE: Of course you don’t.

SHINJI: I’m sorry.

KAWORU’S VOICE: Why are you afraid?

SHINJI: I don’t want to be hated.

KAWORU’S VOICE: You aren’t.

SHINJI: I am, of course I am-

KAWORU’S VOICE: Shinji.

SHINJI: How could anybody not hate me-

KAWORU: Shinji.

_SHINJI looks up. KAWORU is not disembodied, but present just outside the cell._

SHINJI: K-Kaworu? What are you doing here, how-

KAWORU: Are you alright?

SHINJI: … I don’t know. I don’t think so.

KAWORU: I was informed of the incident. Your decision not to fight, the fate of Unit-03-

SHINJI: Please… don’t…

KAWORU: … the city is being evacuated.

SHINJI: … what?

KAWORU: It was only a matter of time. So many people living so close to a warzone, it’s a wonder anybody stayed as long as they did. Now the call is being made for them.

SHINJI: Everyone’s… gone? All the people – our school?

KAWORU: Only NERV personnel remain.

SHINJI: … Toji… Kensuke, Hikari, they’re… I never got to...

KAWORU: I’m sure their sentiments are returned.

SHINJI: … what else is happening out there?

KAWORU: I’m not aware of much outside NERV. Unit-01 has been moved to storage, to be kept until further notice. As Angel attack is still expected, there cannot be a gap in NERV’s defences, so control of Unit-02 is being transferred to the next available pilot… myself.

SHINJI: You? You’re gonna pilot Unit-02?

KAWORU: Once its operating system is calibrated for me, yes.

SHINJI: … so you’re… replacing Asuka…

KAWORU: … in a way, yes… my condolences, Shinji. I know you were fond of her.

SHINJI: We never talked much… she could be so mean, acting like she hated people so much… but she didn’t. I know she didn’t. She didn’t deserve to… to-

KAWORU: What’s done is done.

SHINJI: … I thought I could do something good. I thought I had a chance to make things better. But all I do is hurt.

KAWORU: You need to stop blaming yourself for the things that go wrong in the world.

SHINJI: They said I was supposed to save it. Is it not my responsibility?

KAWORU: When one thinks about the world, one can forget the individuals who exist in it. What good is a world without people who want to live in it?

SHINJI: … I wish that was what I wanted...

KAWORU: You believe yourself before anyone else, that you’re hated, that you’re worthless… but doing so closes your heart to other people – other people who could help. People _you_ could help.

SHINJI: How could I help anyone – how could anyone help me-

KAWORU: By putting your trust in another, they can put their trust in you. And if you trust someone who doesn’t hate you, who believes in your worth, who… could love you… you can find understanding in its truth.

SHINJI: Kaworu… I-

KAWORU: You don’t have to feel the same way. But you don’t have to believe that there isn’t a place for you in this world. Give somebody your trust, open your heart to them… and you don’t have to be alone.

SHINJI: … I’m sorry we never got to save the world together.

KAWORU: I’m not. … for once, that burden does not rest on your shoulders. At least for now… let me take it from you.

SHINJI: … thank you.

KAWORU: All is ephemeral, Shinji. The good times… and the bad.

_KAWORU smiles and leaves._

 

## Scene 6

_REI walks the hallways of NERV, encountering KAWORU._

KAWORU: … Rei Ayanami.

REI: Kaworu Nagisa.

KAWORU: How are you faring after the battle?

REI: … fine.

KAWORU: ‘Fine’? You don’t have to lie to me.

REI: I’m not. I don’t think so…

KAWORU: Have you been to see Shinji yet?

REI: … I wasn’t told of his departure.

KAWORU: Not departure. Incarceration.

REI: … what?

KAWORU: For his disobedience towards the Commander, he was taken to a holding cell to atone for his actions.

REI: Holding- the Commander sent him there?

KAWORU: Indeed.

REI: … he wouldn’t- he can’t-

KAWORU: We seem to have very different impressions of the Commander.

REI: … Shinji’s his son.

KAWORU: And who are you?

REI: … I’m… I’m no-one.

KAWORU: No you’re not. You’re important to him, that much is sure. But for what reason-?

REI: Stop.

KAWORU: … we’re the same, you and I.

REI: We’re not.

KAWORU: Aren’t we? Can you not feel it? Sense it? The same holes in our hearts…

REI: … I don’t understand-

KAWORU: It’s interesting, is it not? How such holes can be discovered, even filled by these people-

REI: Stop.

KAWORU: … do you even know who we are?

REI: … I have to go.

KAWORU: Where to?

REI: To get Shinji back.

_REI leaves._

 

## Scene 7

_GENDO and FUYUTSUKI are in GENDO’s office. REI stands before him._

GENDO: Rei. What can I do for-

REI: What did you do with Shinji?

GENDO: … for his reckless disobedience-

REI: His resistance was justified-

GENDO: His resistance nearly cost humanity. Frankly, such a lax punishment is unfitting to the crime.

REI: … it doesn’t seem fair-

GENDO: Why, Rei? Because of his attachment to the other pilot? The familiarity of the Evangelion unit? Because he’s a child?

REI: Because he’s human, Commander-

GENDO: We’re all human, Rei. But we don’t have the time or the energy to indulge in sentiment.

REI: That may be true, but-

GENDO: So you agree?

REI: … yes-

GENDO: Then… are we done, here?

REI: … y-… no.

GENDO: No?

REI: No. Maybe the destruction of Unit-03 had to happen, and maybe abandoning Asuka was the right decision for the good of mankind – but surely some sentiment is allowed in regards to Shinji.

GENDO: I don’t underst-

REI: Exactly. You don’t understand, because you never tried to. Shinji was faced with a choice, a terrible choice – and whatever his decision was, you never tried to understand the pain he must have felt. That he still feels. What happened to Asuka, it... it wasn't fair. I know we understood the risks tied to piloting the Eva, and that the consequences shouldn't be surprising but- going through it, living through it, it's... it hurts. It hurts so much. I don't want her to be... she doesn't deserve it, she deserves to still be here. And if this is the pain that I feel I can't imagine how Shinji must be feeling.

GENDO: The feelings of one man cannot be allowed to change the course of mankind-

REI: But they can be understood, he can be helped-

GENDO: What’s gotten into you, Rei? This behaviour is irregular. Raising your voice, arguing with me – has something changed in you?

REI: I… I don’t...-

_Alarms sound._

REI: Is that-

GENDO: An attack.

FUYUTSUKI: So soon?

GENDO: Rei – to your Eva.

REI: … sir, I-

GENDO: (deliberately) To your Eva.

_REI hesitates, then leaves._

FUYUTSUKI: “The feelings of one man”, Gendo-?

GENDO: I am aware of my hypocrisy. However, Fuyutsuki, clearly it is not a matter our attention is worthy of at this moment.

_GENDO follows REI._


	8. Act Three, Scenes 8-18

## Scene 8

_NERV HQ. MAYA, SHIGERU and HYUGA are at their desks._

SHIGERU: The target is above Iwakudani Valley – approaching slowly.

HYUGA: A.T. Field detected, already deployed in defence.

_MISATO and RITSUKO hurry onto the scene._

MISATO: I’m here, what’s the status?

SHIGERU: Pattern analysed – target confirmed to be the next Angel.

MAYA: Evangelion Units 00 and 02 are ready for launch.

RITSUKO: I thought Unit-00 was damaged-

SHIGERU: Repairs completed, ma’am, but only just.

MISATO: And Unit-02? How’s the pilot?

HYUGA: Stable, all vitals nominal.

_RITUSKO and MISATO share a glance._

MISATO: … let’s just see how he goes. (to the others) Launch Eva units.

SHIGERU: Units 00 and 02, launching!

_REI and KAWORU are in the entry plugs for Units 00 and 02 respectively._

MISATO: Rei, are you ready?

REI: Yes.

MISATO: And you, Kaworu?

KAWORU: … born ready, Miss Katsuragi.

_The units reach ground level. The Sixth Angel, RAMIEL looms in the distance._

HYUGA: Target is already charging an attack!

MISATO: Scatter! Evasive-

_RAMIEL’s laser shoots. Unit-00 is blasted away but Unit-02 dodges just in time._

MISATO: Rei!

REI: I’m- I’m fine!

SHIGERU: Target didn’t lower its defences to attack – it doesn’t have to focus its field!

KAWORU: Remain in motion – don’t let it get a good shot.

_RAMIEL charges again and shoots – Unit-02 dodges again, impressively._

RITSUKO: He’s good.

MISATO: Pilots – that A.T. Field isn’t dropping unless you make it. You’re gonna have to come in close.

REI: Right.

KAWORU: Perhaps a two-pronged attack, Ayanami?

_RAMIEL starts charging._

MISATO: It’s about to attack!

KAWORU: We’d better hurry it up, then.

_Units 02 and 00 rush RAMIEL._

MAYA: Unit-02 is varying its approach – it’s zig-zagging all over the place-!

HYUGA: This kid’s incredible!

MISATO: How’s this possible…?

RITSUKO: Misato.

_RITSUKO shows MISATO the readings._

MISATO: Kaworu’s stats- perfect synchronization?

RITSUKO: Your hunch was right.

MISATO: … Ryoji…

MAYA: Target about to strike!

SHIGERU: Be careful!

KAWORU: Come on, Ayanami-

REI: Come on-

_RAMIEL attacks – not at either Unit but above NERV._

_NERV HQ is rocked by the explosion._

MISATO: … wh-what just-

MAYA: Target attacked- NERV HQ-

RITUSKO: They always know right where we are.

MISATO: Damage report.

SHIGERU: Armour had been rebuilt to layer seventeen after the Third Angel’s attacks… now only two remain.

RITSUKO: Only two left already…

HYUGA: Evacuation’s sounding pretty good again.

MISATO: Pilots, you’d better be acting fast up there.

_Units 00 and 02 are trying to negate RAMIEL’s A.T. Field._

KAWORU: Forgive us, Miss Katsuragi- but we’re having some difficulty up here.

_The A.T. Field reasserts itself. RAMIEL begins charging again._

HYUGA: Target continues to show little interest in fighting the Evas!

RITSUKO: It knows what it wants this time.

MAYA: What do they do, captain?

_MISATO is lost._

MISATO: I… I don’t…

KAWORU: We do our best.

_KAWORU deploys Unit-02’s A.T. Field._

SHIGERU: Unit-02’s A.T. Field deployed – pilot is using offensive capabilities to neutralise enemy’s defences!

RITSUKO: That Field… Unit-02 was never able to generate anything so powerful.

MISATO: It’s even stronger than Unit-01’s…

_RAMIEL stops charging and turns its attention to Unit-02. As it prepares to charge, Unit-02 dodges._

KAWORU: Not yet – this is not the time.

RITSUKO: Magi diagnostic complete – it’s powerful, but it might be possible for the two units to break through the target’s A.T. Field long enough for an attack.

MISATO: Just like the Fourth. Only problem is, we’re missing a Unit.

RITSUKO: Shinji…

_MISATO and RITSUKO look to GENDO, who does not react._

_RAMIEL is charging._

SHIGERU: Target is about to strike again!

MISATO: No! The GeoFront’s nearly exposed!

_RAMIEL fires. Unit-00 gets in the way, taking great damage. REI screams._

HYUGA: Unit-00 intercept! Massive damage to torso and right arm!

MISATO: Rei!

 

## Scene 9

_SHINJI is alone in his cell. His visions are becoming more visceral, the voices he hears being given physical form. Loud sounds from the battle can be heard in the distance._

SHINJI: … a battle… another Angel… they’re fighting without me. Of course. They don’t need me anymore. They never needed me. This is the only place I can survive, now. This is where I deserve to be.

VISION OF REI: In the dark?

SHINJI: The dark and the quiet. Where I can drown out the cold, cruel world.

VISION OF REI: This world is cruel?

SHINJI: This world of Angels. And Evas, and NERV, and my father… people who hurt each other and themselves… so much pain, so much sadness...

VISION OF REI: Surely there are good things, too.

VISION OF TOJI: Hey, Shinji – I’m sorry, okay? You’re alright.

VISION OF KENSUKE: He’s telling the truth, y’know – you’re a cool guy, Shinji!

VISION OF MISATO: You’re a good kid. And a good pilot, too.

VISION OF ASUKA: I guess you’re not the worst… you know how I can get sometimes.

VISION OF REI: I’m happy to know you, Shinji.

SHINJI: But none of it lasts. It never lasts. The darkness always comes out in the end.

VISION OF REI: So this world isn’t worth it.

SHINJI: I thought it could be. Maybe it is. Maybe I’m the one who isn’t worth it.

VISION OF ASUKA: You’re such a waste of space.

VISION OF MISATO: That’s one less room I get to keep stuff in.

VISION OF ASUKA: If there were only good pilots, the Angels would’ve been defeated weeks ago.

VISION OF REI: You aren’t wanted here.

VISION OF GENDO: An unnecessary disappointment.

SHINJI: Did you make me a pilot just to make me suffer?

VISION OF GENDO: Yes.

SHINJI: How could you do that… how can you be so cold? You never needed me, did you-!

VISION OF GENDO: No. I never needed you.

VISION OF MISATO: I never needed you.

VISION OF REI: I never needed you.

VISION OF ASUKA: I never needed you.

SHINJI: Stop it! Stop it, I don’t want to hear it!

VISION OF ASUKA: But you do. You love hearing how much people hate you.

SHINJI: No.

VISION OF MISATO: How else can you feel like you exist?

SHINJI: I’m-

VISION OF REI: Without other people there is no way you can exist.

SHINJI: I know.

VISION OF REI: But all you know is love and hate – so that’s all the world can be.

SHINJI: I know.

VISION OF GENDO: I never loved you.

VISION OF MISATO: I never loved you.

VISION OF REI: I never loved you.

VISION OF ASUKA: Who could ever love you?

VISION OF REI: Who could love you?

VISION OF MISATO: Who could love you?

VISION OF GENDO: Who could love somebody as weak and pathetic as you?

SHINJI: I know… so I should stay here… where I can’t hurt anybody, and nobody can hurt me…

_SHINJI’s visions disappear._

SHINJI: Here in the darkness… alone… forever…

_SHINJI’s cell opens, confusing him._

_GENDO’s voice is heard over intercom._

GENDO: Shinji Ikari. Report to Unit-01 storage unit and prepare for launch.

SHINJI: … what?

GENDO: Report to Unit-01 storage unit.

_SHINJI doesn’t get up._

GENDO: That’s an order, Shinji.

SHINJI: No. I said I wouldn’t, and I’m not.

GENDO: I’m not going to ask you again.

SHINJI: Good. I told you, I’m never going to pilot that thing again! All it does is hurt people, all I can do with it is make things worse. You can keep it. Find somebody else. You don’t need me.

_Hesitation over the intercom. Then, KAWORU’s voice is heard._

KAWORU: Shinji?

SHINJI: … Kaworu?

KAWORU: Ah, so you can hear me.

SHINJI: Of course I can hear you, Kaworu-

KAWORU: Shinji, listen to me. You must return to the cockpit of Unit-01.

SHINJI: … what?

KAWORU: The Sixth Angel is upon us. Soon it will break into NERV and enact its desire to bring about the end of humanity. Rei and I can’t hold it much longer without you.

SHINJI: No… this isn’t-

KAWORU: I know it’s not what you want. I know you don’t think you can do any good with it – but have you forgotten that you have already? It is with the Evangelion that you have saved the world so many times – that you have protected the lives of so many people.

SHINJI: But what about-

KAWORU: You said it yourself, people get hurt every day. But you can’t stop chasing the good for the bad. Nothing good comes from dwelling in darkness – or from reliving painful memories, especially when you neglect the joyful ones.

SHINJI: … Kaworu… I don’t want to hurt anybody-

KAWORU: I can’t guarantee that you won’t. And I also can’t guarantee that returning to the Eva will bring you happiness… but you must know that there’s at least a chance. Even in a world of darkness, if just one light could be saved, surely the fight could be worth it?

SHINJI: … Kaworu…

KAWORU: Don’t you want to save the world together?

_SHINJI thinks, then exits._

 

## Scene 10

_NERV HQ. HYUGA, SHIGERU and MAYA are at their desks, MISATO and RITSUKO at theirs. GENDO and FUYUTSUKI are watching over. REI and KAWORU are operating Units 00 and 02 respectively._

SHIGERU: Tertiary attempts to negate enemy A.T. Field failing!

MAYA: Target is charging – it’s aiming for HQ again!

REI: No… don’t… you can’t-!

_RAMIEL shoots, rocking HQ again._

MAYA: One layer left!

RITSUKO: One more attack and the entire city could collapse on top of us.

MAYA: Misato, we can’t stay here! Evacuation protocols state-

MISATO: I know, but we can’t leave Rei and Kaworu on their own!

RITSUKO: We’re running out of options!

KAWORU: Don’t worry, Miss Katsuragi, Miss Akagi – help is approaching.

MISATO: Help?

KAWORU: The Third is on his way.

MISATO: Third-? Is that your way of saying you have a plan?

KAWORU: No, Miss Katsuragi – you do. And now it can be put into action.

MISATO: What are you talking about?

MAYA: Miss Katsuragi – a third launch was just authorized-!

MISATO: A third launch?

SHIGERU: Something’s rising to the surface!

MISATO: It can’t be… Unit-01?

_Unit-01 emerges on the surface, piloted by SHINJI._

RITSUKO: Shinji?

MISATO: Shinji?

REI: Shinji-!

KAWORU: Welcome back, Shinji Ikari.

MISATO: (to GENDO) Commander, did you-

_GENDO rises to his feet._

GENDO: Never mind that, Miss Katsuragi – Miss Ibuki is correct. With headquarters under this much duress, our own safety is questionable. I believe evacuation protocols are in place.

_There is a moment of realisation as everyone begins to evacuate HQ._

MISATO: (to RITSUKO) You think they’re gonna be okay?

RITSUKO: They’re gonna have to be.

_RAMIEL is charging._

 

## Scene 11

_Within NERV HQ, employees are quickly evacuating, sirens playing loudly. MISATO stops, looking around. RITSUKO waits for her._

RITSUKO: Misato, keep moving-

MISATO: Can you see him?

RITSUKO: Who, the Commander?

MISATO: No, Kaji – Ryoji!

RITSUKO: No, there are too many of them-

MISATO: He’s here, I know it- he was still-

_MISATO realises something. She takes out her phone._

MISATO: Of course.

RITSUKO: What is it, what’s-

MISATO: Voicemail. Missed him by a few minutes. Come on…

_MISATO puts her phone to her ear._

MISATO: Where are you...

_When KAJI recorded the voicemail, he was frantically moving about a storage room deep inside NERV. While she listens, MISATO hutties away from the rest of the employees. RITSUKO follows._

KAJI: Misato – I think I’ve got it, I think I’ve found what’s happening – or at least most of it. Oh, you’re gonna regret missing this one. Where do I start – okay, everyone knows Second Impact was Adam’s awakening and First Impact was Lilith’s landing, but it’s wrong – Adam didn’t come from the ice, it came from the _sky_ – oh, that expedition learned far more than NERV ever let anyone know about.

_MISATO turns her phone’s speakers on for RITSUKO to hear._

KAJI: I was wrong, Misato, Adam wasn’t an Angel – he was the _progenitor_ of the Angels. They’re his children, just like we were Lilith’s. Wherever they came from they were meant for the same purpose – only _Adam_ got here _first_. First Impact was Lilith arriving afterwards, wiping everything out – like the dinosaurs and the meteorite – the global genocide of all Adam’s species. Millions of years later and one of Lilith’s finds Adam and wakes him up – that’s where this all started, Misato. Second Impact, the day man woke a sleeping God. And the process that interrupted his dormancy? The precursor to the same one that imprints the Evangelion units – sort of fitting, isn’t it, that the same experiments we’re using to save the world were the ones that put it in danger in the first place.

And I’m sure you know who was _really_ responsible. When everything went to hell and Adam nearly resurrected, SEELE were the ones who stopped him – not only stopped him, but _kept_ him – parts of him, at least. He’s here, Misato, at NERV. The remains of Adam were being stored at the same base Gendo asked me to steal something from all those weeks ago. It was Adam, it was Adam all along – but it’s just his body, it’s not enough for him to be whole. It’s missing something… and whatever it is, it’s here too. Created the same day he woke up… born the day of Second Impact.

_Somebody stood in the doorway behind KAJI. He heard them arrive and froze._

KAJI: … you wanna know why Adam and Lilith can’t exist together? I think we all do. It’s just the way it is, pre-programmed since time immemorial. Neither can survive while the other still lives… at least not wholly…

_MISATO hears the change in his voice._

MISATO: Wait… what’s he doing?

KAJI: The forbidden union of Adam and Lilith… SEELE’s true intentions… Third Impact.

_KAJI turn_ _ed_ _around and_ _saw_ _the person in the doorway. He chuckle_ _d_ _._

MISATO: Ryoji?

KAJI: I hope you can put the pieces together. It’s a bit late for me, I’m afraid. I hope they know what they’re doing.

_A gunshot. Kaji fell._

MISATO: Kaji! Kaji, no, no, what was that?

RITSUKO: Ryoji-!

_MISATO tries to call KAJI but it rings out. RITSUKO struggles to calm her._

MISATO: Ryoji? Ryoji! Ryoji!

 

## Scene 12

_REI, SHINJI and KAWORU are fighting RAMIEL in Units 00, 01 and 02 respectively. SHINJI is fighting through the pain, both physical and psychological._

_RAMIEL attacks, REI dodges._

SHINJI: Rei – are you alright?

REI: Shinji, why are you here?

SHINJI: I had to – I had to pilot again.

REI: But you-

_SHINJI is hit by RAMIEL’s laser and cries out._

SHINJI: If I can… then I have to!

REI: Shinji-

_RAMIEL is charging._

KAWORU: It’s targeting the GeoFront.

REI: It can’t take another attack.

KAWORU: Defensive A.T. Fields. One… two… three!

_The three pilots use their A.T. Fields to protect against RAMIEL’s laser - SHINJI and KAWORU’s are the strongest. It barely works._

REI: We have to break down its defences!

KAWORU: We can do it, Shinji.

SHINJI: Us?

KAWORU: Together, we’re strong enough. Rei, you must defeat it.

REI: Understood.

KAWORU: Shinji… are you ready?

SHINJI: Come on-!

_Units 01 and 02 hurry to RAMIEL. Below, NERV employees are watching the battle. Among the crowd are MAYA, SHIGERU and HYUGA and FUYUTSUKI._

HYUGA: Are you okay?

SHIGERU: I think so-!

MAYA: Look! Unit-01 and Unit-02 are going in!

HYUGA: They’re right above the GeoFront, the Angel could descend at any moment!

SHIGERU: What’s Unit-00 doing?

MAYA: She’s preparing to attack.

KAWORU: Now, Shinji!

_SHINJI and KAWORU deploy offensive A.T. Fields to negate RAMIEL’s defensive one. They struggle._

SHINJI: Come on… come on!

_A gap appears, exposing RAMIEL’s core._

KAWORU: Rei, go!

_Unit-00 rushes in for an attack. It connects with the core but does not yet break. REI pushes, trying harder._

REI: Come… on…!

HYUGA: This is it…!

SHIGERU: Come on, Rei-!

_RAMIEL begins to charge. REI notices._

SHIGERU: It’s about to attack!

MAYA: Without its defences there’s no telling how powerful it could be-!

KAWORU: Rei… the Angel-

REI: I know… just hold… on…!

_REI pushes even harder._

SHINJI: Rei, wait!

REI: If not… here, then… when-!

SHINJI: Rei! It’ll kill you!

REI: (to herself) I can do this… I can end it…! Then… he’ll never… have to pilot… again…!

_RAMIEL is about to attack. REI shuts her eyes._

_As RAMIEL attacks, REI’s attack finishes it. The laser burns through Unit-00 and explodes, propelling Units 01 and 02 away._

_RAMIEL’s body shatters as its core does._

_Employees watch the events unfold in the distance, speechless._

_Within NERV, RITSUKO and MISATO hear the explosion._

RITSUKO: They… they did it.

MISATO: … no… no. He’s still there.

RITSUKO: Him… and her...

 

## Scene 13

SEELE 01: Man had eaten from the fruit of Knowledge and thus disobeyed the Lord God. Banished from paradise, man continued to infest the land unscrupulously, unable to interpret one another and so resorting to hating each other. We do not deserve this world we have made wretched with our sin – we who have eaten from the Fruit of Knowledge were not meant to inherit the Earth.

And so humanity, the false heirs, spawn of Lilith and enemy of Adam, must bring redemption upon themselves. To return to the light of the Lord God's good grace we must atone for that Original Sin, that consumption of the forbidden Fruit and return to the way of the Fruit of Life. Through the Human Instrumentality project, mankind will prevail. We will receive the Fruit of Adam and leave the shackles of humanity behind, returning to the light of God and becoming one with his love once more.

The ultimate realisation of SEELE is come at last – with the prince’s descent comes humanity’s final evolution. When the Third Impact begins, the Lilin will be no more – and we will all be Angels of God.

 

## Scene 14

_SHINJI wakes from unconsciousness inside Unit-01._

SHINJI: Whuh… where am I…? Rei? Kaworu? Rei?

_SHINJI sees the destroyed remains of Unit-00._

SHINJI: Oh, no… oh, no no no no- no…! Rei… Rei! … Kaworu? Kaworu, are you there? Can you hear me?

_KAWORU can be heard over intercom – supposedly from Unit-02._

KAWORU: … I can hear you, Shinji.

SHINJI: Kaworu-!

KAWORU: I’m sorry, Shinji.

SHINJI: Kaworu, what happened? Where’s Rei?

KAWORU: She defeated the Angel, but… it looks like it cost her.

SHINJI: No, no no – Rei…!

KAWORU: I really am sorry, Shinji. She was close to you. Her presence brought happiness to your life – even if you didn’t imagine it, sometimes.

SHINJI: … why… why…?

_SHINJI’s sadness is absolute. KAWORU, alone, walks to the edge of the hole in the GeoFront._

KAWORU: I did not mean for things to go this way. This was not the intended path.

SHINJI: Why does this keep happening… I don’t want this. I don’t want this.

KAWORU: I didn’t want this either, Shinji. But I’m afraid it’s done.

SHINJI: Kaworu… Kaworu…

KAWORU: I’m sorry, Shinji.

_SHINJI sees KAWORU not inside Unit-02._

SHINJI: … Kaworu… what are you doing? Where are you going?

_KAWORU smiles sadly._

KAWORU: … to do what I was born to do.

SHINJI: What you were born to…

_KAWORU begins to descend through the hole in the GeoFront towards Terminal Dogma. SHINJI is astonished._

SHINJI: K-Kaworu…!

KAWORU: It hasn’t been the most interesting life. Most of it was spent away from the light, kept indoors with the same set of people – never learning, never growing. Always knowing that my day will come – the day I was to arrive here.

SHINJI: Kaworu- wait!

_SHINJI follows KAWORU in Unit-01._

KAWORU: That’s what they told me. That because of something I posses, it was my duty to stay the time until the right moment came. That moment is now, Shinji Ikari. It’s time for me to enact SEELE’s final stage.

SHINJI: SEELE…? What do you- where are you going? What’s down here?

KAWORU: Surely now, Shinji, you understand.

SHINJI: No… no… you can’t be...

KAWORU: But I can.

SHINJI: B-but you’re Kaworu – you’re my friend… you can’t be a – a-

KAWORU: I’m sorry, Shinji… but it’s true.

_KAWORU is reclassified as the Seventh Angel, TABRIS._

KAWORU: I can’t expect you to understand, Shinji – that my body is not my own, nor is my soul. A physical form isn’t hard to produce, of course… but a soul… taken from another being. That is a great feat – one I must give credit to your kind for.

SHINJI: My kind-?

KAWORU: Humans. The Children of Lilith – how you continue surprise. The world you shape as your own, the way you interact and connect – and of course, your continued survival against all odds, against Adam’s own spawn-

SHINJI: But you helped us – you helped defeat the Angels, you can’t be on their side!

KAWORU: Admittedly, my agenda does differ from the rest of my brethren. I wasn’t born as they were, I was created – synthesised by humans from a generic specimen. Though the Children of Adam’s ultimate goal did not escape me, it was for SEELE’s purposes that I was wrought – and so it is for their purposes that I live.

SHINJI: T-to end humanity-?

KAWORU: To begin the Third Impact. SEELE’s ultimate goal, an event they intend to bring about for their own reasons-

_SHINJI tries to stop KAWORU with Unit-01, but an A.T. Field deploys in his way._

SHINJI: Ah-! An A.T. Field!?

KAWORU: Are you so surprised? I believe it’s what your kind has come to associate with mine. Strange, really – we aren’t the only ones. Humans have them too, you know – all life has some form of it. Those that came from the Fruit of Life can manifest it physically – those from the Fruit of Knowledge hold theirs around their hearts and their minds.

SHINJI: This… this can’t be-

KAWORU: It’s not the only distinction – form, disposition, biological operation – my kind was built to live forever. Yours was built to… well, I have to admit I haven’t been able to understand that, yet.

SHINJI: Please stop this… you can’t, please, you can’t...

KAWORU: Pain. Sorrow. Human life seems to be filled with this. Children of Adam don’t commonly feel this way… but loneliness. That is a feeling we can sympathise with. The torture of solidarity. I know how you feel, Shinji. Even as an Angel, I can understand the pain in your life-

SHINJI: Kaworu-

KAWORU: - as can I understand the allure of abandonment.

SHINJI: Kaworu, wait-

KAWORU: I can’t, Shinji. My purpose draws near-

SHINJI: But you-

KAWORU: It is my duty as the Final Messenger to-

SHINJI: Why did you get so close to me…?

_KAWORU pauses._

SHINJI: When we met… you knew who I was… you knew I was a pilot and… you made me think we were friends – but you knew one day you’d have to do this, and I would… I would have to… to try…

KAWORU: … you use ‘try’, as if the battle would be hard fought.

_KAWORU looks down._

KAWORU: This is it, Shinji. The final layer of NERV’s Terminal Dogma…

SHINJI: No…

_KAWORU descends to the final layer of Terminal Dogma and faces LILITH._

KAWORU: Lilith… the progenitor of all life on Earth… and the trigger for Third Impact… a creature of such majesty, reduced to this… I mean no disrespect, of course, though… it is strange. It’s as if she’s… missing something.

_SHINJI uses Unit-01 to reach out and grab KAWORU before he can move. KAWORU lets him._

SHINJI: You don’t have to do this, Kaworu. You could come back with me… if-if you’re the last Angel then we don’t need the Evas anymore – we could stop the fighting, we could-

KAWORU: I… wish that were true. But my fate has been decided – I am to unite with Lilith and enact SEELE’s desire for Instrumentality.

SHINJI: Instrumen…?

KAWORU: I am a pawn of SEELE. Were I to stray from the path they chose, there would be no reason for SEELE to allow my continued existence. There is only one truth for me. There is no choice for me.

SHINJI: No… please...

KAWORU: There is, however, still something that can save me.

SHINJI: Save…?

KAWORU: Another’s choice. One I knew I was heading towards for some time now. A choice that could save the world… your choice, Shinji.

SHINJI: M-mine?

KAWORU: … I could go to Lilith and unite with her, thus bringing an end to humanity as we know it – or, in an action that would allow that humanity to endure… I could be stopped.

SHINJI: Stopped?

KAWORU: … that is my wish, Shinji. That you stop me from bringing this end to fruition – that you save yourself and this world.

SHINJI: No… what are you- no, Kaworu-

KAWORU: I never expected my desires would change so drastically whilst living in your world-

SHINJI: Please, no-

KAWORU: - but these Children of Lilith are capable of so much more than I had imagined…

SHINJI: This isn’t worth it, Kaworu, it’s not-

KAWORU: The life of every living creature on this planet-

SHINJI: Please-

KAWORU: Is not worth one Angel?

SHINJI: You’re not an Angel… you’re Kaworu… you’re… you’re…

KAWORU: This is not what I wanted for you, Shinji… but my survival ensures your destruction. And my end ensures your life. This is my last act, my last gift to you-

SHINJI: Don’t say that… don’t say that…

KAWORU: The bloodline of Adam, or the bloodline of Lilith must be sacrificed so that the other may live on… and you deserve to live on, Shinji.

SHINJI: I don’t want to live on if you don’t, Kaworu-

KAWORU: … thank you for opening your heart to me. Thank you for keeping me close… that feeling… that connection. That is what your kind is made for – that is what I want for you.

SHINJI: … Kaworu… I’m…

KAWORU: Thank you, Shinji Ikari… because of you… I felt worthy of living my life.

_SHINJI struggles with himself._

SHINJI: I’m sorry.

KAWORU: Don’t be.

_SHINJI hesitates for a long time before using Unit-01 to kill KAWORU. He sits in silence, alone, still crying._

 

## Scene 15

_The ruins of Unit-00 smoulder. The entry plug opens and REI gets out, exhausted and wounded. She is panting. GENDO approaches._

GENDO: I suspected you had survived. You’ve always had a knack for endurance. What was it… concentrated A.T. Field around the entry plug? An inspired move.

REI: … I learned from the best.

GENDO: The Seventh Angel has likely been defeated by now.

REI: The Seventh…?

GENDO: The pilot known as Kaworu Nagisa.

REI: Kaworu-? Kaworu was… but who-?

GENDO: His final act as an agent of NERV.

REI: Shinji...

GENDO: With the destruction of the final Angel comes the end of Project E… but there is one more thing left for us to do, Rei.

REI: One more thing…?

GENDO: Come.

_GENDO offers his hand. REI hesitates._

GENDO: Rei?

RITSUKO: Get away from him, Rei.

_RITSUKO approaches, pointing a gun at GENDO. MISATO is behind her._

GENDO: … Ritsuko.

RITSUKO: Come here, Rei.

GENDO: Rei, don’t.

RITSUKO: This is what she was for, isn’t it? This is why you kept her so close.

GENDO: Put that away, Ritsuko.

RITSUKO: Has it all been leading up to this? Your own sick, twisted version of the future? What you think humanity should be?

GENDO: You know nothing of what-

RITSUKO: How dare you! How dare you say that to me! After everything I’ve done! Everything that’s been made possible because of my work, my hard work and you… you use it for yourself. You use me and my mind and my creations to steal God’s throne and butcher what it means to be human.

GENDO: I intend to _redefine_ what it means to be human-

RITSUKO: Save it. Nobody wants this. Nobody wants you. You take and you selfishly take and ignore everybody around you, all their wants and needs and hopes and lives and everything they did to get where they are… you tear people apart. And you don’t even care.

GENDO: You have no idea how much I care.

RITSUKO: Good thing I don’t. Rei, come here, get away from him.

_RITSUKO lowers her gun while talking to REI._

GENDO: Rei, you mustn’t listen to her. She’s deranged.

RITSUKO: Me? Deranged? That’s almost funny, Commander. Do you really think he cares, Rei? Do you think he wants you to be safe out of the kindness in his heart? Out of love?

_GENDO pulls out his own gun and aims it at RITSUKO._

GENDO: Don’t say another word.

MISATO: Ritsuko…!

GENDO: … now. If you’ll both excuse me, we have somewhere to be. A world to reshape. Come on, Rei.

_REI, having no other option, takes GENDO’s hand. RITSUKO raises her gun again._

GENDO: Not a word, Ritsuko.

MISATO: Gendo-

_GENDO gestures the gun to MISATO, silencing her. He then aims back at RITSUKO._

GENDO: You were a brilliant woman. Truly exceptional. I needed you.

RITSUKO: … liar.

_GENDO shoots RITSUKO. She falls. REI is shocked._

MISATO: Ritsuko!

_MISATO rushes to RITSUKO’s side as GENDO starts to lead REI off._

_MISATO grabs RITSUKO’s gun and aims it at GENDO, but he aims his at REI. MISATO stops._

GENDO: That will be all, Miss Katsuragi.

_MISATO struggles with herself before lowering her gun. GENDO leads a terrified REI off. MISATO sits with RITSUKO._

MISATO: Ritsuko… Ritsuko…?

 

## Scene 16

_SEELE argue._

SEELE 04: How could this have happened?

SEELE 05: The boy wasn’t meant to follow him-

SEELE 02: This is a disaster-

SEELE 03: This was Gendo’s doing, there’s no other explanation-

SEELE 07: A lifetime’s work, undone by Ikari’s own son.

SEELE 01: Silence!

_The other SEELE members fall silent._

SEELE 01: The path we had set… has proved to be false. Our intended retribution is not to come by that which we believed it to be.

SEELE 06: But the true successors-

SEELE 01: Had it been destined to be, it would have been! Adam’s children have failed to reconquer their world and so the duty of humanity’s retribution falls to ourselves – as it had always been before our eyes were opened.

SEELE 03: There cannot be a question of whether Gendo’s actions-

SEELE 01: Yes. It is true. Gendo Ikari has betrayed us. It is by his actions that we are straying from the path… but no matter what happens, no matter how the Union is completed… it will be as it must be.

SEELE 02: The fate of the covenant rests in the hands of a traitor.

SEELE 01: And now… that traitor is the herald of the new beginning.

 

## Scene 17

_GENDO brings REI to LILITH. Unit-01 is nearby, silent._

REI: Shinji-

GENDO: Here we are, Rei.

REI: … Terminal Dogma?

GENDO: The light of day shines bright, even this deep… after all that has transpired, we came so close to destruction… Rei... do you know what would have happened if an Angel had made its way here? A body of Adam would have met the soul of Lilith, its own false God, and destroyed it – along with everything it had created.

REI: Yes, I know-

GENDO: That was not the case with Kaworu. SEELE had created him long ago, forged from an artificial body and salvaged soul… the soul of Adam, extracted from his dormant form, the act that restrained the Second Impact.

REI: Adam…

GENDO: With the soul of a progenitor and vessel of a human, such an Angel was able to be reasoned with… bargained with… controlled. SEELE’s intent was to posses the Final Angel themselves and by extension, Third Impact itself.

REI: They want… to initiate Third Impact?

GENDO: The next stage in human evolution… Human Instrumentality… the infinite possibility of transcendence…

REI: Sir, I don’t understand – what are you talking about-

GENDO: But they couldn’t see that. They were blinded by their evangelical nonsense, their obsession with false Gods and stolen divinity – they don’t see what I see. The end of life, the end of death… the beginning of infinity.

REI: … what’s happening, Commander?

GENDO: … I’m saving the world, Rei. _We’re_ saving the world.

_GENDO removes his glove to reveal a hideous graft of an eye on his palm._

GENDO: The remains of Adam. The body of a god imbibed into my own… and the soul of another.

REI: Soul-?

GENDO: I trod a different path to SEELE, a mirrored route to an even greater end. Their Angel was made to transform humanity… mine was to unite them.

_GENDO touches REI’s face with his non-Adam hand._

REI: Wh… me…? I’m-

GENDO: When SEELE said they’d done it, I hardly believed it. Not until I’d seen it with my own eyes. The soul of a god, imbibed in human form… then came the day I lost my world. My Yui… the one light God had granted for my wretched life – taken from me too soon.

_GENDO looks to Unit-01._

GENDO: She went somewhere I could not follow – left me here without her. An accident nobody could have predicted… except for her. She was brilliant, after all. She must have known SEELE’s intentions would not serve her, that they would stop at nothing to protect themselves and their precious ideals. She must have known. The test… the accident, it couldn’t have been them, not so soon, not before she had fulfilled her usefulness to them… I knew her, Rei. And she knew me. We knew there was a way for her to return to me… (he turns back to REI) a way to reunite with her and remain by her side forever more.

REI: Commander…

GENDO: That’s what you are, Rei. You are the way to happiness. The soul of a god… and the body of an angel. My angel.

REI: Mr. Ikari… you’re scaring me-

GENDO: You still look like her. Even so young, her blood still flows through you.

REI: Sir… what you did to Ritsuko- and Misato, you-

GENDO: It’s time, Rei. The forbidden union of Adam and Lilith… the path to true evolution, and the surpassing of the most basic principles of life-

_GENDO holds his Adam-infused hand against REI. This makes her uncomfortable, as does the terrible feeling the contact between Adam and Lilith brings her._

GENDO: Now… let fall the barrier of your heart. Let your soul unite all others… and take me to Yui.

REI: … is that all you want of me, Gendo Ikari?

GENDO: It is all I’ve ever wanted.

_REI looks at GENDO._

REI: They were right.

RITSUKO: … what-?

REI: You protected me. You defended me, you kept me safe… but you didn’t care about me. It wasn’t for me. It was for you. It was all for this – your horrible, unnatural vision of the world.

_GENDO feels pain in his hand but cannot let go of REI. He falls to his knees._

REI: You saved me from harm all this time… because you needed me. Not for me… but as a tool.

GENDO: You… were not…

REI: I was your puppet. We all were. Me, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko – Shinji. Your playthings to take out and put away whenever you pleased, to use as you saw fit.

GENDO: Rei… please…

REI: But I’m not your doll, Gendo. I’m nobody’s doll.

GENDO: Rei… I’m sorry, I… I needed you.

REI: … liar.

_GENDO’s hand falls away, the remains of Adam attached to it now gone. He bleeds and grips his hand, falling to the ground._

GENDO: No… no, no no…

_REI feels the union begin._

REI: This… this is Instrumentality… but this won’t be… what you wanted.

_GENDO chokes in pain. REI, emotional, moves to the body of LILITH and looks up to it._

REI: I’m sorry, Lilith… do you know? Was I ever really me?

 

## Scene 18

_SHINJI is still inside Unit-01._

SHINJI: … I thought it was my only choice… I thought… I could be happy… but it’s true. I really can’t do anything… I can’t make anything better. I killed Asuka – I killed Kaworu… I let Rei die… there isn’t a shred of kindness in me. Only lies, and cowardice… and pain… I don’t care what happens to me. I don’t care what happens to the world… it isn’t worth it… it’s never been worth it…

_Outside Unit-01, LILITH sheds its mask and reveals the image of REI. It begins to grow, becoming a white GIANT. SHINJI looks up at it._

SHINJI: Lilith…? Rei?

_SHINJI is filled with terror._

_Outside, NERV employees watch the GIANT grow. A dark circle grows in the sky as a storm picks up, the sky turning red._

SHIGERU: What is that? What’s happening?

HYUGA: Something’s growing – something’s opening-!

 

_Through the broken ceiling of NERV, MISATO holds RITSUKO and sees it all._

MISATO: This can’t be happening...

RITSUKO: Misato…

MISATO: Ritsuko-!

RITSUKO: Do you see it?

MISATO: That form… a Giant of Light…

RITSUKO: The body of Lilith… reclaiming what it once lost and uniting with the body of Adam… a union of entities that was never meant to take place, transcending its physical form to become a divine being once more. Weaving together the Heavens and Earth, becoming one with all of creation.

 

_An A.T. Field-like force begins to spread from the GIANT._

SHIGERU: What’s that – an A.T. Field?

MAYA: No, it can’t be…!

 

MISATO: Is that what he meant…? ‘The Anti-A.T. Field’…?

RITSUKO: A subdivine force, undoing the restraints that hold our very lives in place upon this earth.

MISATO: That light… I’ve seen it before.

RITSUKO: The light of the end. It’s just like that day fifteen years ago… the Third Impact is beginning… this is the end of the world.

_The Anti-A.T. Field spreads. The people disappear._

_SHINJI stares at the GIANT, who opens its eyes and stares at him with REI’s face. SHINJI is about to scream as he vanishes from individual existence._

_The souls of every human on earth are gathered by the GIANT._


	9. Act Three, Scenes 19-21

## Scene 19

_SHINJI sits in a void._

SHINJI: … what happened… what’s happening… what’s going to happen…?

_A question is asked of SHINJI: “Why did you kill him?”_

SHINJI: Kaworu?

_The question is asked again._

SHINJI: I had to… he was an Angel – he would have destroyed us-!

“ _And so, you killed him.”_

SHINJI: He wanted me to… he asked me, he said-

“ _You killed him.”_

SHINJI: I killed him… I killed him…

“ _You killed him.”_

SHINJI: Stop, stop – somebody help, somebody help me!

_Silence._

SHINJI: … Kaworu deserved to live. Kaworu should have survived... not me.

_KAWORU appears in the void._

KAWORU: Do you really believe that?

SHINJI: Kaworu?

KAWORU: That your life isn’t worth having?

SHINJI: The only thing life has brought me is pain.

KAWORU: Don’t tell me you’re already forgetting again.

SHINJI: It doesn’t matter. It’s not enough. It wasn’t worth it.

“ _Why do you pilot the Eva?”_

SHINJI: What was that-?

“ _Why do you pilot the Eva?”_

SHINJI: … because I have to.

“ _Why do you pilot the Eva?”_

SHINJI: Because everyone tells me to – if I didn’t, then everyone would die-!

“ _For the sake of others?”_

SHINJI: Yes… for everyone else… if I save them then-

KAWORU: And yet, I deserved to live.

SHINJI: That’s different-!

KAWORU: The wrong sacrifice was made – you said it yourself.

SHINJI: You’re different!

KAWORU: And still you killed me.

SHINJI: … I didn’t want to… I didn’t want to save them… they don’t want me…

“ _Why do you pilot the Eva?”_

SHINJI: Because if I do then they won’t hate me.

_ASUKA appears._

ASUKA: You’re pathetic.

SHINJI: What? Asuka-?

ASUKA: You pilot the Eva so that people will like you. If you do as you’re told they’ll appreciate you.

SHINJI: I know.

ASUKA: You use the Eva to try to find happiness, you depend on the praise of others to make your life worthwhile… but it won’t work.

SHINJI: It won’t?

ASUKA: It’s not enough. Do you think you can get real happiness if you just wait for someone to give it to you?

SHINJI: Where else am I supposed to find it?

ASUKA: Outside.

SHINJI: But… if this is all that’s left…

“ _This is all that’s left.”_

SHINJI: I don’t understand… what can I do? What am I supposed to do?

“ _What do you fear?”_

SHINJI: I fear being hated.

“ _What do you fear?”_

SHINJI: I fear being alone.

“ _What do you fear?”_

SHINJI: I fear… myself.

“ _Who do you fear?”_

SHINJI: Everyone-! I don’t understand how I feel!

“ _How could anybody else?”_

SHINJI: Exactly… how could anyone understand if I don’t…

_MISATO appears in the void._

MISATO: It’s impossible.

_RITSUKO appears in the void._

RITSUKO: Nobody can truly understand each other.

_KAJI appears._

KAJI: Not wholly.

MISATO: It is an inescapable part of life.

KAJI: If you can’t understand yourself, how can you understand anybody else?

MISATO: So you don’t try.

KAJI: You isolate yourself.

RITSUKO: You let yourself be lonely.

SHINJI: What is this… where am I… what’s happening to me?

REI: This is Instrumentality.

_REI appears._

REI: The complementation of all life on Earth. The unification of souls, filling of the holes in each others’ hearts.

SHINJI: Souls?

REI: The conciousness of every being on this planet… the primal emptiness in the core of every person’s heart. The darkness of fear and pain.

RITSUKO: Every human mind crushed together to fill the gaps.

KAJI: Every weakness.

MISATO: Every strength.

KAWORU: With no room for sadness.

ASUKA: No room for pain.

SHINJI: Becoming one…

_SHINJI begins to accept Instrumentality._

MISATO: To fill the void in your soul.

ASUKA: To feel worthy without praise.

RITSUKO: Without acknowledgement.

MISATO: Without love.

KAJI: Without love.

KAWORU: Without each other.

SHINJI: To feel worthy… to live without pain.

REI: At the core we are all the same.

RITSUKO: Our minds lack something basic.

ASUKA: And we fear that.

KAJI: Mankind cannot live alone.

MISATO: That is why life is hard.

ASUKA: That is why life is sad and empty.

REI: That is why we wish to become one.

MISATO: We will melt with and fill each other.

ASUKA: We will melt with and fill each other.

KAJI: We will melt with and fill each other.

RITSUKO: We will melt with and fill each other.

REI: This is instrumentality.

SHINJI: This is Instrumentality...

_A previously unheard voice speaks._

YUI: This is the world where your mind decides to be.

SHINJI: What was… who is that? Who’s there?

_SHINJI begins to realise the world is empty._

SHINJI: … this… this world… this is where I am?

MISATO: This was your choice.

RITSUKO: This is what you knew.

ASUKA: This is what you remember.

KAJI: The nothingness that remains when your sadness is removed.

SHINJI: Nothingness… no, that doesn’t make sense...

REI: Is this not what you wanted?

SHINJI: What I wanted?

REI: This is your wish… a world in which nobody can be saved.

SHINJI: Nobody?

ASUKA: This is the world where you wait for others to give you something.

SHINJI: No- I didn’t want this-

RITSUKO: You wished for a closed world, to protect yourself from your weakness.

MISATO: In unification, the ‘self’ ceases to be.

YUI: This new world, this ambiguous world where it is impossible to tell where you end and other people start. A fragile world where you exist everywhere, and thus exist nowhere... this is your world, the world you have been hoping for.

REI: Soon there will be no Shinji Ikari… or Misato Katsuragi, or Asuka Langley-Soryu... or-

SHINJI: Rei Ayanami?

REI: … Shinji…

“ _Why do you want this?”_

SHINJI: Why do I… want this…?

YUI: Is this what you want, Shinji?

RITSUKO: A world where nothing needs to be understood.

MISATO: A world where nobody will ask you for anything.

ASUKA: Where you will never need anyone.

KAWORU: Where nobody will ever need you.

SHINJI: I… I don’t…

YUI: You can run from the pain, Shinji… but running only brings more loneliness.

SHINJI: This world… has loneliness?

ASUKA: This world has no ‘together’.

SHINJI: Don’t leave me.

MISATO: Don’t ignore me.

RITSUKO: Don’t erase me.

KAJI: Don’t fear me.

ASUKA: Don’t kill me.

REI: Don’t forget me.

SHINJI: Forget… Rei…?

YUI: This world is a fantasy – a dream shared by mankind. An eternal slumber from which there is no awakening. This is the beginning and the end… the end of evolution of the heart and mind.

SHINJI: There is nothing here… there is no-one here… no sadness… no happiness…

YUI: No suffering. No joy. Shinji… is this what you want?

SHINJI: The darkness… the end of possibility…

KAWORU: The end of the light.

SHINJI: … this world… this is death...

MISATO: This is not what I want.

KAJI: This is not what I want.

RITSUKO: This is not what I want.

ASUKA: This is not what I want.

REI: This is not what I want.

SHINJI: … nobody wants this… nobody asked for this…

YUI: Is this what you want?

SHINJI: I want… I want…

“ _What do you want?”_

SHINJI: … I want to be happy. I want to be happy, and for other people to be happy.

MISATO: You want people to know you.

SHINJI: I want people to know me.

ASUKA: You want people to trust you.

SHINJI: I want people to trust me.

KAWORU: You want people to love you.

SHINJI: I want people to love me. And each other. And life…

“ _Do you want to live here?”_

SHINJI: This world… this darkness… where no light can exist, where no person can exist… this is not what I want.

EVERYONE: This is not what I want.

SHINJI: I want to live.

EVERYONE: I want to live.

_REI sobs._

SHINJI: Rei? Rei, is that you? Are you here?

_The image of the GIANT can be seen, its REI-like face distorted. All but SHINJI begin to disappear._

SHINJI: … is that… you?

_The GIANT shows a core on its forehead. As REI disappears, she sobs again._

SHINJI: Are you in there? Rei… Rei…!

_SHINJI stands._

SHINJI: Where are you-!

REI: This is what I want.

SHINJI: No… no…

_Darkness._

 

## Scene 20

SHINJI: I want Rei… give her back!

_The lights inside Unit-01 reactivate as the Unit goes Berserk, SHINJI piloting with renewed passion._

_Unit-01 roars into the sky. More plating falls off, exposing its back. SHINJI roars with it as ethereal wings manifest on Unit-01’s back, just as they did on Adam._

_Unit-01’s new evolution allows it to rise into the sky opposite the GIANT. It looks at him, arms outstretched. Its Anti-A.T. Field begins to manifest but Unit-01’s A.T. Field obliterates it._

SHINJI: I don’t care why you’re here. I don’t care what you’re doing – but I’m bringing Rei back, if it’s the last thing I do!

_Unit-01 flies towards the GIANT’s face. As it gets closer the GIANT tries to stop it with extensions of its body but Unit-01’s new-found power from its Awakening allow it to fight back. SHINJI pushes through the strain of fighting a god until he reaches the GIANT’s core._

SHINJI: Rei! Where are you, Rei? I’m here!

_REI’s voice can be heard._

REI: It’s no use.

SHINJI: Rei!

REI: What’s done is done. My purpose has been fulfilled. This is the only place I can live now.

SHINJI: That’s not true.

REI: It’s alright. I’m not real anyway. It doesn’t matter if I disappear.

SHINJI: You’re wrong – it does matter. I won’t let you disappear! I’m not letting you die – I’m saving you right now!

_Unit-01 presses its palm against the GIANT’s core – the core glows and Unit-01’s wings elongate._

_SHINJI is in great psychological pain but endures it._

SHINJI: Come on… come on!

_SHINJI reaches out to the front of the entry plug. He climbs forward as if fighting a great force preventing him._

_REI hugs her knees. SHINJI sees her._

SHINJI: Rei… Rei! I’m here!

_She hears SHINJI’s voice._

REI: You…?

SHINJI: I’m here! Rei, come on!

_SHINJI holds out his hand for REI, still fighting._

REI: … how are you here…?

SHINJI: I’m sorry for what happened to you… I’m sorry this is where you thought you belonged – but you don’t have to stay here anymore. You don’t have to give up!

REI: … I thought I could be a real person. I thought I had a place… but I don’t. I wasn’t anything but a tool.

SHINJI: I thought I was, too. But that doesn’t matter. What’s done is done – but that doesn’t mean our lives are over. It means we have to keep going!

REI: After everything that’s happened… how could you believe I’m worth it?

SHINJI: You are worth it. Everything is. Just take my hand… just let me do this- let me save you!

REI: … that day… for dinner… I invited your father. I wanted to bring you together, so that you could feel like you belonged in this world… but he didn’t come. He didn’t care about us.

SHINJI: It’s okay.

REI: I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happy.

SHINJI: It doesn’t matter. It’s not over. There’s still a chance – out there.

REI: … do you believe that?

SHINJI: … with all my heart.

_REI finally takes SHINJI’s hand and she is pulled into the entry plug of Unit-01. REI and SHINJI hug._

SHINJI: You’re here… you’re okay…

REI: You’re here… you’re okay…

SHINJI: We’re going back… is that okay?

REI: Yes. It’s okay. Thank you, Shinji.

SHINJI: Thank you...

_Outside, the GIANT’s eyes die. Its body begins to deteriorate. Its collection of souls dissipates and returns to the earth below._

_YUI and SHINJI’s voices are heard._

YUI: Shinji. You’ve done so well.

SHINJI: You… I know you… please… who are you?

YUI: … Shinji. My Shinji. I am the truth in your heart – the hope that someday people may understand each other… and the words ‘I love you’.

SHINJI: ‘I love you’…

_SHINJI realizes._

SHINJI: Mother…? Is this where you’ve been?

YUI: It’s time to go back where I cannot follow… to that world below.

_As YUI speaks, Unit-01’s entry plug is ejected, taking REI and SHINJI back to earth. Unit-01’s wings solidify as the unit goes dark._

YUI: The world you know is overflowing with sadness. People are surrounded by emptiness... And loneliness has filled their hearts. If you hold the hope that people might be able to understand one another, if you let the barriers of the heart hurt you and others and wish once more for the existence of others, everyone will separate once more, and the fear of others will begin again. All living things can return as long as they can imagine themselves in their own heart. So you must find your lost self on your own, even if you lose your own words, or become lost in others' words.

Reality is in an unfamiliar place, and the truth is within your heart. The power of imagination... the power to create your own future. Everyone has the chance to find happiness if they have the heart to go on living... because anywhere can be heaven as long as you are alive.

And as long as the Sun, the Moon and the Earth exist, everything will be all right.

 

## Scene 21

_SHINJI and REI are sitting alone on a beach, resting on each other. Both are tired. They listen to the sounds of the water._

_ASUKA appears, exhausted. She sits up beside REI, staring into the distance. She glances at REI and SHINJI._

ASUKA: Disgusting.

_The three continue to watch the water. REI leans on ASUKA, who reciprocates._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. That's the end of Evangelion. To recap:  
> Shinji has every good thing in his life taken away but learns to take something back and refuse to let life bring him down.  
> Rei is reshaped by the people around her and learns to accept herself as a real person with wants, needs and a personality.  
> Asuka flies too close to the sun but is given the chance to learn an important lesson about friendship and letting people in.  
> Misato has her abilities tested and fails on occasion to protect the ones she loves, but stays with Ritsuko 'til the end.  
> Ritsuko's plot centers around her work and pride rather than her mother or sexual relationship.  
> Kaji digs too deep for the truth and pays for it, though he did it for the right reasons in the end.  
> Gendo has no arc and dies like garbage.  
> Thanks for reading this absolute mess I'm finally uploading at 2am, I can't believe this pet project is finally over and I can get back to every other project I abandoned to work on this.
> 
> But honestly, I am grateful anyone took the time to check this thing out. If you did like this or just think it was worth the effort I'd appreciate sharing with your friends and fandom people, I shit-talk my own work incessantly but numbers (views, kudos, comments) really make the effort worthwhile and when it's a project as big as this, that kind of validation is super important.  
> So if you've got friends you want to torture or someone who likes Eva you need to distract for an hour or two it'd be great if they knew this existed. Once more - thanks for reading, thanks for playing, and to all the children, congratulations.


End file.
